ERIES
by Luin-fanel
Summary: De segunda en la línea al trono a Consejera Real en la corte de Asturia, Eries Aria Aston es considerada no solo una mente brillante, sino también la princesa del hielo, ¿cómo y porqué? nadie lo sabe realmente, lo único cierto es que cuando la Guerra del Destino comienza a desatar su furia en Palas, ella se topa frente a frente con su mayor secreto.
1. Viaje a Fanelia

**VIAJE A FANELIA**

-Princesa, es hora de irnos, por favor, colóquese su abrigo y venga con nosotras, sus pertenencias ya han sido colocadas en el crucero.

Eries cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, colocando una delgada tablilla de madera en medio de las hojas pensando en retomar su lectura más adelante, levantándose tranquilamente y caminando desganada, escuchando la inconfundible voz de su pequeña hermana Millerna mientras corría y gritaba emocionada con aquella voz aguda e infantil que todo niño posee a los 5 años.

-¿Mi hermana Marlene está en la nave? – Preguntó la joven a la monja encargada de su tutela esperando inclinada fuera de su puerta.

-Está recibiendo la bendición del Rey en este momento.

Eries asintió, era obvio que estaría ahí.

Observó a Millerna saltando alrededor de la nana que se había ocupado de ellas desde el fallecimiento de su madre, se veía feliz e ingenua, como si fueran a llevarlas a pasear al parque en lugar de llevarlas a conocer el lugar donde Marlene viviría dentro de un par de lunas.

-¿Puedo ir a mi habitación en el crucero apenas llegar, o debo esperar en el puente?

-Espere en el puente, el Rey y algunos ministros saldrán a despedirlas.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vendrás con nosotras hermana Aranza?

-No princesa, temo que solo irán ustedes con Nana Carla y con la hermana Beatriz.

Eries asintió con comprensión, era lógico, Millerna era demasiado pequeña para viajar sola a un país extranjero, necesitaba los expertos cuidados de su Nana desde que se levantara, y hasta que se volviera a acostar a dormir, en cuanto a Marlene, iba a conocer a su prometido, su tutora debía ir para asegurarse de que la visita fuera sin problema alguno, había que vigilar que se comportara adecuadamente y no perdiera su honor… como fuera que eso sucediera. Ella en cambio era lo suficientemente mayor para no necesitar asistencia específica y lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar desapercibida, su estancia en Fanelia era más para mantener la fachada de una familia unida en un viaje amistoso que un encuentro entre pretendientes previo al matrimonio que su padre había arreglado con la viuda del rey de Fanelia de manera tan intempestuosa.

-¡TODOS INCLÍNENSE ANTE SU MAJESTAD, EL REY GRAVA ASTON!

Ella simplemente tomó los lados de su falda mientras se inclinaba en una pequeña reverencia frecuentemente ensayada, observando de reojo mientras Millerna dejaba de bailotear, deteniéndose para imitarla, mientras al otro lado de sí misma, Marlene hacía lo propio, a la par que su padre se detenía a un lado.

-¡Deseo a todos un buen viaje a Fanelia! ¡Por favor, Eries! – Había pronunciado su padre mirándola por un momento – entrega mis saludos a la reina Varie Fanel, Millerna, no le des muchas molestias a Nana Carla, Marlene… buena suerte conociendo al príncipe Folken.

Marlene había asentido con el rostro sereno, era difícil verlo, pero sabía que había algo parecido al miedo en sus ojos.

Ella por su parte estaba segura de que sería verdaderamente atemorizante conocer a su prometido el día de la boda y no antes, posiblemente ella misma sería incapaz de cruzar palabra alguna con el hombre al cual sería prometida en un par de años, después de todo, eran pocos los reinos del continente que exigían que los prometidos se conocieran antes de la boda y convivieran algún tiempo, como en el caso de Fanelia.

-¡TODOS ADENTRO! ¡EL CRUCERO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE PARTIR!

Más reverencias, esta vez fueron cortas, ella simplemente tomó la mano de Millerna para ayudarla a subir con calma, su padre estaba observándolas y Marlene iba al frente, sería un viaje largo y el libro que había estado leyendo le parecía completamente fascinante, su preocupación más inmediata era sobre llegar a su habitación y sacar el libro de su pequeño bolso de viaje para continuar la lectura lo antes posible, si tenía suerte, habría terminado de leerlo poco antes de llegar al otro reino, justo a tiempo para despejar su mente, actuar como si estuviera realmente interesada en su rol de segunda princesa y buscar entre sus pertenencias otro libro que pudiera leer por la próxima media luna que estarían en aquel lugar.

*

-¡Disculpe capitán! ¿falta mucho aún para llegar a Fanelia?

El alto hombre rubio, de ojos verdes y barba recién recortada enfatizando su mandíbula cuadrada dio un respingo casi imperceptible luego de verla, relajándose rápidamente antes de asegurar el timón y voltear en su dirección, haciéndole una reverencia para poder responderle.

-Apenas unos pocos minutos, princesa, si observa al frente por el gran ventanal, podrá observar unas montañas cercanas, la capital se encuentra justo al otro lado, ya hemos enviado un ave mensajera para avisar de nuestro descenso y hemos obtenido una respuesta, se ha preparado un hangar especial tan cerca del castillo cómo es posible.

Eries agradeció con otra reverencia antes de dar un par de pasos al frente y observar.

En efecto, había una enorme montaña que estaban cruzando justo en ese momento.

Apenas aquel enorme pedazo de piedra, árboles y dragones de tierra comenzara a ceder, la capital de Fanelia había comenzad a mostrarse ante ella.

Era una ciudad más pequeña que Palas, no había rastros del mar y las calles lucían como gruesos trazos negros entre los toscos edificios de roca y barro, parecía un lugar aburrido, al menos, hasta que un tono de un verde intenso llamó su atención.

Retirado contra el fondo de aquella olla hecha de montañas, sobre lo que parecía un altísimo palco de piedra natural, había un enorme árbol bajo cuyas ramas se notaba una enorme construcción, mucho más colorida y señorial que todas las otras construcciones al interior de aquella pequeña ciudad.

-Capitán, ¿qué es eso? – Preguntó la niña mientras señalaba el lugar que había llamado su atención.

-Es el Castillo del Samurai, princesa.

-¿Cuántos árboles cree que hayan colocado para formar eso?

-Es solo uno, princesa, le llaman Árbol de la Fundación, tengo entendido que los ancestros de los príncipes de Fanelia sembraron ese árbol justo antes de levantar la ciudad.

-¡Es enorme!

-Lo es, princesa, estoy seguro qué hallará de su agrado los jardines alrededor del castillo, son un buen lugar para leer, según tengo entendido.

La niña simplemente asintió, sin desviar su mirada azul del enorme árbol y el castillo al cual se dirigían, tan distinto al palacio donde ella misma se había criado, y al mismo tiempo igual de impresionante a su manera.

*

-Eries, Millerna, recuerden comportarse mientras somos recibidos por la reina y los príncipes, nada de corretear por ahí o bostezar.

-¡Si Marlene! – Habían contestado las aludidas sin dejar de caminar detrás de su hermana mayor, seguidas por la Nana, la hermana Beatriz y tres pares de caballeros caelli, al frente de ellos, el ama de llaves de los Fanel avanzaba completamente erguida, con el cabello suelto y su extraño vestido en tonos claros de verde y azul con un enorme listón amarillo sujetándolo todo y rematado por delante en un moño esponjoso, realmente extraño.

-¡SUS MAJESTADES, LAS PRINCESAS MARLENE THERESE, ERIES ARIA Y MILLERNA SARA ASTON DE ASTURIA! – Anunció un hombre con acento faneliano, conforme las tres hermanas terminaban de ingresar, haciendo cada cual una pequeña reverencia al escuchar sus nombres.

Eries miró con atención, estaban en una enorme sala con piso de madera pulida. Vigas y columnas del mismo material en un tono rojizo parecían sostener el techo de madera y algún otro material que la pequeña de once años no había podido reconocer.

No había muchos adornos, a decir verdad, apenas algunas antorchas iluminando la sala, una alfombra azul ultramarino cubría una parte del suelo.

Al fondo, una tarima de piedra, una cortina roja cubriendo el muro y una larga bandera con el blazón de Fanelia parecían enmarcar la enorme silla de madera vacía, a cuyos lados se encontraban tres sillas más pequeñas.

Sentada a la izquierda, la que debía ser la reina Varie las observaba con un semblante bastante triste reflejado en sus extraños ojos carmesíes, un extraño vestido, similar al del ama de llaves, pero en otros colores y visiblemente más largo parecía ser todo lo que ella portara, no había tiara ni corona sobre su cabeza, no tenía joyas de ningún tipo, ni siquiera en su larguísimo y brillante cabello negro.

Al lado derecho, dos muchachos se encontraban sentados, ambos tenían el mismo tipo de facciones, ambos con los ojos del mismo color que los de la reina, a juzgar por sus estaturas, Eries adivinaba que el de piel más clara y cabellos grises debía tener una edad bastante cercana a Marlene, el otro, de cabellos negros y piel tostada se veía exactamente del mismo tamaño que Millerna, ambos portaban ropas sencillas, el mayor un pantalón oscuro y una playera sin mangas en color azul cielo, el menor un short en beige claro y una playera desmangada roja, ambos usaban botas… no había nadie en el medio de ellos.

-¡Sean bienvenidas! – Sonó repentinamente la voz amable y tranquila de la reina Varie desde su lugar junto al trono – estos de aquí son mis hijos, Folken Lacour Fanel – Ante lo cual el mayor se levantó de su asiento para hacer una reverencia con la mano en el pecho - y Van Slanzar Fanel – Luego de lo cual se levantó el más pequeño, imitando la reverencia de su hermano antes de volverse a sentar.

-Le agradecemos mucho su amabilidad, Su Alteza – Respondió Marlene, más por protocolo.

-Nuestro padre le envía sus saludos – Acotó Eries, recordando repentinamente el encargo que se le había hecho, a su lado, Millerna simplemente sonreía ampliamente antes de practicar otra reverncia.

-Imagino que deben estar cansadas – Respondió la reina luego de sonreír levemente, una sonrisa triste según Eries, como la última vez que su madre le había sonreido, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien.

-El viaje ha sido largo Majestad – Respondió Marlene – nos vendría bien un poco de la famosa hospitalidad faneliana en este momento a mis hermanas y a mí.

La reina Varie simplemente asintió, dando una indicación ligera con la cabeza al ama de llaves, quien luego de dar una reverencia profunda, comenzó a avanzar a la salida seguida de las hermanas y su séquito.

*

La comida había pasado hacía un rato, los jardines, efectivamente habían sido completamente cautivantes para la pequeña de lacios cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos azules, quien casi se había sentido mal una vez abrió el libro que había seleccionado.

El jardín de Fanelia era completamente diferente a los jardines llenos de flores aromáticas, con sus árboles delgados y cuidadosamente podados salpicando en zonas estratégicas al igual que las palmeras bajas, todo atravesado por pequeños senderos empedrados para el disfrute de los visitantes.

En definitiva, Asturia podía parecer refinada y sofisticada en comparación con el pequeño reino agrícola que ahora visitaban, pero Eries tenía que admitir, éste jardín era esplendido a su manera, lleno de árboles enormes y gruesos, con matorrales y enredaderas creciendo libremente por aquí y por allá, donde las flores de colores suaves asomaban en busca de un poco de luz. Aquí los senderos no tenían empedrado, simplemente era tierra apisonada y carente del pasto que parecía crecer por todo el lugar de forma más bien salvaje, el hecho de encontrar algunas bancas de piedra o esculpidas en los troncos de árboles talados, seguramente siglos atrás, era un contraste excepcional, uno que ella habría aprovechado si no estuviera buscando refugiarse de la pequeña Millerna, la cual había comenzado a perseguir al Príncipe Van en un intento de obligarlo a tomar el té con ella y sus muñecas, mientras el niño de rebeldes cabellos negros afirmaba una y otra vez que prefería jugar a otra cosa que no implicaran sentarse quietecito a aburrirse rodeado de muñecas.

La niña aspiró profundamente para sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza, apretujando el libro contra su pecho, dejando que los aromas a pino, abeto y madreselva la envolvieran en su pequeño escondite, a espaldas de uno de los antiquísimos árboles.

Casi ceremoniosamente abrió con cuidado aquellas viejas pastas y comenzó a leer, encontrando un especial deleite en la caligrafía con que se presentaba el libro que había tomado de la enorme biblioteca, una colección de historias fantásticas de Fanelia, a decir verdad.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO! – Había gritado una voz aguda desde alguna parte del jardín luego de que Eries terminara de leer la primera página, haciéndola detenerse un momento antes de retomar la lectura.

-¡ENTONCES PODRÍAMOS JUGAR A LA BODA! – Respondió una voz demasiado familiar desde la misma dirección que la voz anterior.

-¡NO QUIERO!

El silencio había caído repentinamente, Eries dobló sus rodillas, acercando su rostro más a las letras frente a ella en un intento por ignorar del todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba segura de que Millerna había esponjado sus mejillas completamente indignada y que estaba a punto de hacer alguna rabieta ante la negativa del príncipe por seguirle el juego.

-¡BIEN! ¡ENTONCES QUIERO QUE ME PRESTES A TU GATA PARA JUGAR!

¿Gata? Eries se enderezó un momento, no recordaba haber visto ninguna clase de mascota cuando habían llegado, y en realidad, la comida la habían tomado aparte, por alguna razón que no les habían explicado.

-¡MERLE NO QUIERE JUGAR CONTIGO! ES MÁS, ¡NOS VAMOS! ¡Y NO NOS SIGAS!

Aguzando el oído, Eries pudo escuchar varias pisadas pasando cerca de su ubicación, luego la respiración entrecortada de Millerna al acercarse a su lugar, estaba a punto de cerrar su libro y salir de su escondite cuando el sonido de varias pisadas la hizo detenerse, manteniendo uno de sus dedos en medio de las páginas en un intento de no perder el párrafo en la cual se había quedado.

-Millerna, ¿está todo bien? – La voz de Marlene, tan melodiosa y armónica como siempre había sido la primera en intervenir.

-¡NO QUIEREN JUGAR CONMIGO!

-¡Su Alteza no debería exaltarse de esa manera! – Había amonestado la Nana en ese momento - ¿Qué pensará la reina Varie si la escucha quejarse así del príncipe?

-Pero, ellos no…

-Princesa Millerna – Había dicho esta vez la voz suave de la reina – le prometo hablar con mi hijo acerca de las implicaciones de tener visitas de su misma edad, ruego lo disculpe, Van puede ser un poco… obstinado cuando algo no le agrada demasiado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que el sonido de pasos alejándose pudiera escucharse, Eries no sabía bien que pasaría con el pequeño príncipe, lo cierto era que, con aquel drama en pausa, podría leer algunas páginas más antes de que notaran su ausencia, con algo de suerte, podría irse cuando los rayos del sol fueran tan débiles, que no hubiera manera de que siguiera leyendo.

Estaba por volver a sumergirse en la historia una vez dejó de escuchar los pasos, cuando notó algunas plantas frente a ella moviéndose un poco.

Su corazón se había acelerado repentinamente, la respiración se le había cortado, estaba nerviosa, ¿y si era un dragón? ¿un dragón de tierra de esos que plagaban el valle fuera de la ciudad? Nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí, nadie sabría que le había sucedido, ¿sería más prudente correr o gritar por ayuda?

No tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión, repentinamente el follaje entre los árboles se había movido hacia ambos lado, de entre ellos, el príncipe de cabellos claros y ropas sencillas que las había saludado antes, había dado un par de pasos hacia ella, volteando atrás un momento, antes de suspirar con lo que parecía alivio, encorvándose un poco y volteando, como para verificar en que lugar se había detenido, topándose, obviamente, con la niña sentada detrás de un libro.

-¿Princesa Eries?

No pudo contestar, sentía algo parecido a la vergüenza y un calor repentino en sus mejillas, usualmente cuando conocía a alguien nuevo, difícilmente recordaban su nombre, posiblemente a causa de su problema para socializar con los demás.

El joven enfrente de ella simplemente sonrió, acercándose un poco mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo sin retirar su mirada escarlata.

-¿Puedo sentarme un momento?

Ella simplemente asintió, se sentía completamente cohibida conforme el muchacho se acercaba hasta quedar al lado de ella, revisando sus botas y sacudiéndose un poco de polvo y hojas de entre sus cabellos y su ropa.

Eries quería volver a concentrarse en su lectura, pero le parecía imposible con aquel "extraño" sentado tan cerca.

Folken volvió a mirarla, esta vez, desviando su mirada hacia el contenido del preciado libro que ella sostenía entre sus manos.

-¡Así qué aquí estaba! – Susurró el joven a nadie en particular, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo y otra sonrisa que le había llegado hasta los ojos – usualmente leo ese libro para Van antes de dormir, hoy sin embargo quería leerlo para mí, estoy seguro de que vi un relato acerca de mi padre hace un par de años.

La rubia observó el libro un momento, notando ahora lo desgastado de sus hojas, volteando de nuevo a su inesperado acompañante para luego cerrar el libro a regañadientes y ofrecérselo con la mirada baja.

-Gracias, ¿te gustaría leerlo conmigo? Debe ser el último relato, si mi memoria no me falla.

-No quisiera molestar – Respondió la princesa con un hilo de voz, lanzando algunas miradas de soslayo a su alrededor, buscando un buen lugar para escapar de aquella extraña situación.

-No sería ninguna molestia, además, necesito ensayar con alguien si planeo contarle esta a mi hermano, él realmente prefiere las historias sobre dragones, pero, dada la situación actual y su falta de tacto para con las damas…

No pudo evitar sonreír un momento, ella no había visto todo el alboroto, pero podía visualizar perfectamente todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí después de terminar de leer? ¿con el libro?

-Por supuesto, aunque, le agradecería mucho que me lo devolviera luego de la cena, tiene mi palabra de que el libro estará de vuelta en sus manos para mañana antes del desayuno.

Eries sonrió complacida, este chico le caía bien, no había preguntas sobre porqué estaba ahí afuera, porque estaba metida en un libro y no en algún armario lleno de ropa o jugando a las muñecas con Millerna, nada en absoluto, solo una invitación a leer juntos y el requerimiento de devolver el libro para compartir la lectura con alguien más por unas cuantas horas, en verdad, el príncipe Folken parecía ser, a todas luces, alguien a quien podría llegar a apreciar con el tiempo.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Luego de algún tiempo sin escribir en este fandom… lo admito, estuve leyendo mucho, especialmente con respecto a Eries y Folken, así que simplemente tenía que escribir esto, realmente no lo había considerado antes pero, es muy posible que Marlene fuera prometida a Folken, desarrollara algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él dy luego de su fallecimiento, entrara en una depresión tal, que decidiera encerrarse en su habitación. Luego de ver la serie y releer un poco sobre la información que hay, no pude evitar empezar esta serie, espero sea de su agrado.

SARABA


	2. Hermano lector

**HERMANO LECTOR**

Los días habían pasado durante su estadía en Fanelia y la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada no había tardado mucho en volver.

Cada mañana podía leer un libro diferente, después del desayuno atendía a sus clases particulares junto con Millerna y Van, mientras una niña gato bastante pequeña no paraba de asomarse a la puerta cada tanto.

Después de la comida podía escaparse a los jardines a seguir leyendo, algunos días en completa soledad y paz, leyendo hasta que la luz del sol era lo suficientemente escaza para convencerla de volver adentro, aún si esto significaba contestar a las preguntas molestas que la Nana o la hermana Beatriz solían soltarle por sus constantes desapariciones, la mayoría de los días, Folken la encontraba y se sentaba a leer junto con ella por espacio de una o dos horas, tenía que admitir que era divertido, el mayor de los príncipes era un excelente narrador, además, sabía tantas cosas y estaba tan dispuesto a contestar cualquiera de sus dudas, que la niña no podía evitar hacer preguntas cuando no comprendía alguna palabra o alguna de las acciones de los personajes en turno. Esos días eran los mejores, nadie le llamaba la atención cuando volvía a entrar al castillo, nadie parecía notar que había desaparecido por horas entre las páginas de algún libro interesante que, tal vez, no habría encontrado de no ser por la intervención de su prestamista particular.

Para cuando fue hora de volver a Palas, la segunda princesa de Asturia albergaba una extraña tristeza en su interior.

Marlene parecía contenta, como siempre, con su delicada sonrisa y sus ojos violeta de mirada cristalina y pura, agradeciendo a la reina y despidiéndose cordialmente de ambos príncipes, tardando un poco más con Folken, Eries no podía decidir si esto era a causa del protocolo o por la buena impresión que el príncipe había causado en su hermana.

Millerna había reído y saltado antes de poder calmarse para despedirse de todos, especialmente del pequeño Van, el cual parecía bastante complacido con la partida de las tres princesas asturianas, Eries estaba segura de que su hermanita había sido todo, menos una visita placentera para el pobre pequeño.

En cuanto a ella, una reverencia y un par de palabras amables habrían sido suficientes si Folken no se hubiera arrodillado ante ella, en un intento por quedar a la misma altura.

-Voy a echar de menos nuestras sesiones de lectura en el jardín, princesa Eries.

-También yo – Admitió ella con una sonrisa tímida – gracias por los libros, todos fueron magníficos de leer.

-Respecto a eso – Comenzó a decir el príncipe mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete envuelto cuidadosamente en un cuero de color azul oscuro pero brillante – es posible que disfrute también de estas otras historias, son un poco más complicadas que los otros libros, casi no tiene imágenes, pero, creo que una mente tan aguda como la suya podría encontrarlo completamente interesante.

Eries aceptó el regalo, sintiéndose entre cohibida y avergonzada por el repentino e inesperado obsequio, observando extasiada el envoltorio antes de fijar su vista en los ojos de grana mirándola, con algo parecido a la complacencia en su interior.

-Gracias

Había apretado el envoltorio contra su pecho como si se tratara de un tesoro excepcionalmente valioso y sonriendo ampliamente, miró al príncipe levantarse.

En un impulso, había tomado la ropa de Folken para llamar su atención, mientras los otros dos miembros de la familia real de Fanelia seguían despidiéndose de sus hermanas, o dando indicaciones para un buen regreso.

-¿Si princesa?

-¿Puedo escribirte de vez en cuando?

Folken pareció estudiarla por un segundo o dos, antes de sonreírle gentilmente y asentir, parecía complacido con la idea.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Y, hem, ¿puedo venir a visitarlos de nuevo?

El joven volvió a sonreír, llevando su mano derecha hasta topar con la cabeza de la pequeña, acariciando fraternalmente los cabellos lacios en la coronilla frente a él.

-Me sentiría muy honrado de tenerte cerca, estoy seguro de que tu hermana también apreciaría mucho que vinieras de visita de vez en cuando.

Eries sonrió, en verdad le agradaba aquel joven, estaba realmente ansiosa porque la próxima luna concluyera para volver a visitarlo, cuando se hicieran los arreglos para el traslado de su hermana, estaba ansiosa porque anunciaran formalmente la unión de Marlene con este joven en particular, más que nada, se sentía feliz de saber que pronto podría llamarlo "hermano" y saber que tendría alguien en la familia que pudiera comprender su afición por la lectura, en verdad, estaba segura de que el futuro sería casi tan bueno como cuando su madre aún vivía.

-Su Majestad Varie, príncipe Folken, príncipe Van – Comenzó Marlene con el protocolo, obligándola a pararse erguida y mantener el recién adquirido libro en una mano, mientras tomaba un extremo de su falda con la otra – ha sido un placer visitarlos, esperamos volver pronto a Fanelia.

-Por supuesto, la próxima luna esperamos tener noticias de ustedes.

-Así será – Respondió Marlene antes de mirar a Folken – mucha suerte con la tradición, príncipe Folken.

-Gracias princesa Marlene – Repuso el quinceañero antes alegre, con una ligera nota de pesar en la voz y haciendo una reverencia frente a su interlocutora.

Un poco más de protocolo y finalmente, todas debieron subir al crucero que las llevaría a casa, cada cual con algún obsequio entre las manos, Eries no tenía idea que le habían dado a sus hermanas, pero sentir el peso de aquel libro y su forma la hacían sentir cómoda y a gusto.

Eries no pudo evitar correr hasta algún lugar desde el cual pudiera divisar a sus anfitriones, localizando de inmediato a su futuro hermano, moviendo la mano tan fuerte como le era posible en un intento por llamar la atención al menos de él, lo vio sonreírle mientras devolvía aquel saludo con amabilidad, la reina no tardó mucho en mirarla también, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente, en cuanto al príncipe Van, este había volteado primero hacia Folken y luego hacia la reina, haciendo toda clase de aspavientos antes de voltear y cruzar su mirada con la de ella, sonriendo también y saltando un poco, moviendo ambas manos en señal de despedida, justo antes de ser tacleado por la niña gato que lo seguía por todo el castillo y soltarse riendo. En ese momento la despedida se cortó, Folken había regresado su atención a su pequeño hermano, ayudándolo a levantarse y sacudiéndole el polvo antes de voltear una última vez arriba, segundos después, fue completamente imposible divisar a nadie abajo, en el reino que ahora abandonaban por aire, definitivamente, era hora de volver a casa.

.

Eries había mantenido su promesa, había escrito algunas cartas al príncipe y recibido otras tantas a cambio, su corazón se aceleraba infinitamente cada vez que una de las sirvientas o los mayordomos llegaba a buscarla con una bandeja entre las manos y una carta en su interior.

Las cartas de Folken tendían a ser siempre interesantes, no había mucho que el príncipe le contara sobre su día a día, en cambio, sus cartas estaban llenas de todo tipo de leyendas que no podían encontrarse en los libros, o bien, alguna anécdota que hubiera considerado lo suficientemente interesante, y con lo cual Eries no podía evitar estar de acuerdo.

En su última carta, Folken había agregado algunos dibujos y flores secas de su tierra natal, flores que Eries jamás había visto en su vida, junto con algunos datos que a la pequeña le habían parecido curiosos por completo.

Aquel día en particular había quedado extasiada, era como si el príncipe le estuviera proponiendo un juego.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, Eries había buscado a la hermana Aranza para pedirle que le consiguieran algunas conchas y corales pequeños, ella no era tan buena dibujando como había demostrado su futuro hermano, aún así, quería corresponder al gesto con algo que, estaba segura, los dos hermanos Fanel no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Pronto, Eries estuvo sentada en una de las terrazas, observando el mar con todos sus sentidos, preparándose antes de tomar asiento en su escritorio, sacar pluma, tintero y papel.

Luego de anotar el correspondiente saludo, comenzó a informar acerca de lo maravillosa que le había parecido la última carta, para luego describir el mar de la mejor forma que podía, su aroma, su sonido, la sensación de la brisa contra su rostro durante aquel día, para rematar con un intento de dibujar los objetos que una de las mucamas le había dejado segundos atrás por encargo.

La pequeña sonrió al imaginar la cara de sorpresa que pondría el príncipe de tierras lejanas y luego la amable sonrisa que, sin duda, adornaría su rostro, lo imaginó compartiendo aquellos obsequios con el pequeño Van y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa.

Eries se puso nerviosa entonces, se levantó de su lugar, buscando y rebuscando entre sus libros hasta encontrar uno que, estaba segura, tenía historias cortas relacionadas con el mar. Abrió las tapas, buscó y rebuscó hasta dar con su historia favorita, colocando el libro cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio, haciendo lo imposible para que no se cerrara, entonces, con suma delicadeza, tomó una hoja nueva y comenzó a copiar aquella historia. Estaba segura de que Folken disfrutaría mucho tener una nueva historia para leer, si le gustaba lo suficiente, estaba segura de que la compartiría con el pequeño Van antes de acostarlo a dormir, podría incluso utilizar los regalos salidos de la costa para ilustrar mejor la narrativa.

Luego suspiró.

-Ojalá Millerna fuera tan fácil de tratar como el príncipe Van, sería más fácil convivir con ella si se quedara quieta cuando intento contarle alguna historia – Murmuró la niña para si misma justo antes de poner algunos polvos sobre las hojas con la tinta fresca y soplar – también preferiría que Marlene leyera conmigo de vez en cuando.

-¡Princesa Eries! la cena está por servirse, su padre desea que las tres estén listas y esperando en unos minutos, tienen invitados importantes.

Eries suspiró antes de agradecer, lanzando una mirada furtiva a su carta recién terminada. No había prisa, podía ensobretarla y enviarla al día siguiente.

.

La carta que con tanto cuidado había escrito, había regresado junto con una terrible noticia durante una noche de tormenta.

-¡El príncipe Folken Lacour Fanel ha muerto, su Majestad!

Informó el enviado desde Fanelia justo después de devolver a Eries el sobre con la carta que tanto empeño había puesto en escribir. El sonido de varias personas perdiendo el aire había sido completamente abrumador.

-¿Está seguro? – Había preguntado el rey Grava levantándose de su trono, la hermana Beatriz corría a abrazar a Marlene y la Nana se apresuraba a sacar a Millerna de la sala de audiencias en que estaban.

Varios pares de ojos los observaban tanto a ella como a su familia y al enviado, había murmullos repentinos por todos lados, mismos que se habían detenido en cuanto el enviado tomó aire para contestar.

-Cuando el príncipe Folken no volvió, hace unas cuantas noches atrás, supusimos lo peor, la reina envió una partida de búsqueda apenas amaneciera, lo único que pudimos encontrar fue su brazo derecho, su espada y un charco de sangre.

Más murmullos, sus ojos, por otro lado, habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas, sentía su estómago retorcerse con dolor, a la par que apretaba aquella carta contra su pecho, tal y como había hecho con el libro de leyendas que el difunto príncipe le hubiera obsequiado hacía más de una luna.

-Pensamos – Continuó el enviado – que el dragón devoró el cuerpo del príncipe Folken, por más que buscamos, no pudimos encontrar nada más.

Marlene se había cubierto el rostro mientras la hermana Beatriz la abrazaba, en un intento por consolarla, el Rey había caído sentado en su trono, con los ojos muy abiertos y una notoria confusión, por unos segundos, el rey Grava había parecido sinceramente acongojado a ojos de su hija, justo antes de que el monarca cubriera sus ojos, apretando los dientes y respirando, Eries supuso que su padre estaba más molesto que dolido y no lograba entender la razón.

-¡Preparen una habitación para este hombre! ¡qué coma bien y descanse! Mañana deberá partir a su patria con nuestras condolencias para la reina de Fanelia.

El enviado colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de la habitación, guiado por un mayordomo.

Ante una mirada, el resto de las personas ahí reunidas se habían marchado, salvo por Marlene, el rey Grava, la hermana Beatriz y la misma Eries.

Todo se había vuelto confusión, el rey golpeando la mesa más cercana con furia, Marlene dejando caer algunas lágrimas de congoja, Eries no entendía como su hermana podía tener tanto autocontrol, ella quería gritar y arrancarse los cabellos, quería salir y tomar el primer crucero a Fanelia para constatar que su futuro hermano había muerto, el dolor era casi insoportable y no lo comprendía, ¿cómo un joven tan amable y bueno había terminado muerto por un dragón? ¿porqué había sido devorado por un dragón en primer lugar?

-Lo sabía, ¡LO SABÍA! – Escupió el rey completamente fuera de sí, levantándose de su lugar y caminando en círculos – nunca hagas tratos con los estúpidos fanelianos, nunca ofrezcas a tus hijas antes de que hayan pasado por su estúpido Rito de Coronación.

Eries se limpió las mejillas en ese momento, observando a su padre completamente consternada, Marlene limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo antes de observar a su padre, ella lucía sumamente triste, pero no consternada.

-Mañana enviaremos nuestras condolencias… y revisaremos de nuevo hasta encontrarte un candidato ideal para casarte Marlene, ¿me has oído?

¿Un candidato? ¿tan pronto?

-Padre, por favor, le ruego que espere un poco antes de volver a buscarme un marido adecuado – Había soltado Marlene repentinamente – sería mal visto por los demás países, a decir verdad.

El rey pareció considerarlo un momento, Eries por su parte no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿cómo podía su hermana aceptar que le buscaran otro pretendiente tan fácilmente? ¿cómo podía luego de haber conocido a Folken?

-Tienes razón, hija mía – Un suspiro, y el rey se acercó a su primogénita, apretando su hombro un momento, antes de volver a hablar – ve a descansar, mañana decidiremos si es necesario que vayas tú también para dar nuestros respetos o no.

-Si padre.

Marlene se levantó en ese momento, saliendo de la sala, el Rey había caminado a la puerta oculta detrás de su silla personal, y ella, la pequeña Eries, habría corrido a ocultarse en los jardines o en algún lugar oscuro de la biblioteca si la hermana Beatriz no la hubiera visto en ese momento, tomándola de la mano, jalándola para limpiarle el rostro con un pañuelo y guiándola detrás de su hermana Marlene.

.

-¡QUIERO IR TAMBIÉN!

Tanto el rey como Marlene la habían visto con algo parecido a la incredulidad aquella mañana. Acababan de decidir que, lo más adecuado, sería que Marlene pudiera ir a dar su adiós y los últimos respetos al príncipe en persona apenas terminar el desayuno, una mucama estaba por ir a preparar el equipaje cuando la segunda princesa se había levantado en su lugar, completamente decidida.

-¿Disculpa Eries? ¿qué acabas de decir? – Preguntó el rey, completamente incrédulo.

-¡QUIERO IR TAMBIÉN! ¡QUIERO DESPEDIRME DE FOLKEN TAMBIÉN!

-¡El PRÍNCIPE FOLKEN está muerto! – Repuso su progenitor, remarcando el título que ella, obviamente, había olvidado mencionar – ¡un funeral no es un lugar adecuado para una niña!

-¡PERO MARLENE VA A IR! ¿PORQUÉ?, ¿SOLO PORQUE IBAN A CASARSE? ¡ÉL IBA A SER MI HERMANO!, ¡IBA A SER EL MEJOR HERMANO DE TODOS Y YO…

-¡ERIES!

La niña guardó silencio completamente asustada, nunca había escuchado a su hermana mayor alzando la voz.

El rey, los sirvientes, incluso Millerna, habían guardado silencio ante la súbita llamada de atención de la mayor de las Aston.

-Nuestro padre ha dicho que no puedes ir, eres muy joven.

-Yo también quiero despedirme – Intentó Eries de nuevo, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, moviendo su brazo de forma automática para limpiarse antes de que el rostro se le ensuciara con ellas – ¡yo también lo quería mucho!, ¡él iba a ser mi hermano mayor!

Estaba llorando, su hermana la veía con la misma tristeza que ella estaba sintiendo, hasta ese momento, Eries había podido notar que tan lastimada había terminado su hermana luego de recibir la noticia.

Ya no volvió a intentar limpiarse las lágrimas, no pudo, alguien se había encargado de limpiarle el rostro y conducirla fuera del comedor.

.

Las lágrimas no paraban, seguían y seguían brotando a la par que ella caminaba hasta su habitación como si hubiera sido castigada por sentir tanto pesar.

Más lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos conforme los pasos apurados de la servidumbre hacían eco frente a su habitación.

El crucero había partido y ella no había podido verlo bien a causa de las lágrimas, sentía los ojos arderle asomada en su balcón, observando como su hermana mayor se iba con una delegación a dar sus respetos y un último adiós. Se sentía herida, su futuro hermano había muerto, la única persona que había sabido tratarla y comprenderla desde la muerte de su madre, la única persona que había encontrado su afición por los libros como un interés en común, y ella no podía ir a despedirse, no podía dar sus respetos tampoco.

Con manos temblorosas, afianzó más el libro que él le había regalado y que había intentado leer. Se sentó en el suelo, encogiendo sus piernas y abrazando sus rodillas con el libro aún en su regazo, lágrimas y gemidos salían de sus entrañas, no entendía como Marlene había podido discutir la situación aquella mañana sin derramar una sola lágrima con todo el pesar que debía haber estado sintiendo, no entendía porqué no le permitían ir a despedirse a ella también, no entendía cómo un joven tan gentil y amable había muerto entre las fauces de un dragón.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, pues tengo que admitirlo, en verano de 2019, por alguna extraña razón, estuve leyendo bastantes fanfics sobre una pareja de lo más inusual para mi... Eries y Folken. Luego de tanto me pregunté "Bueno, ¿y porqué no?" y he aqui lo que salió, en ese momento escribí 5 capítulos, volví a ver algunos fragmentos de la serie, poniendo especial atención en nuestra protagonista y buscando algunos datos, y es que en algunas historias ponían que ambos son de la misma edad y que, por lo tanto, habían estado comprometidos antes de que Folken "muriera" durante el rito del dragón, en realidad es Marlene quien tenía la misma edad y, si lo piensan, tiene bastante sentido que la joven estuviera encerrándose en su habitación por tres años, antes de conocer a Allen, en cierto modo, creo que Marlene estaba guardando luto y tal vez, tenía miedo de que su próximo pretendiente muriera, a lo mejor se había enamorado de Folken y temía que no volvería a sentir lo mismo, pero, ¿dónde queda Eries en todo esto?

Yo no tengo hermanas mayores, lo más cercano o parecido que tuve es una de las hermanas de mi madre que todavía asistía a la escuela cuando yo nací, imagino que la forma en que la veía es similar a como habría visto a una hermana mayor, tuvo un novio antes de irse de casa y por alguna razón, quería gustarle, no tanto porque me gustara, sino porque yo la admiraba a ella, imagino que con Eries pudiera pasar algo similar, en especial cuando parece que ella y Folken tienen bastante en común, ahora bien, Millerna menciona en el capítulo donde la presentan, que ella y sus hermanas habían visitado Fanelia muchos años atrás, que habían estado ahí de visita, así que imaginé que era por tradición faneliana y un posible compromiso, el momento perfecto para que una joven demasiado tímida y entrando a la pubertad pudiera poner sus ojos en alguien mayor, con los mismo intereses y que no la miraba como a un bicho raro.

No sé, alucino un poco, supongo, en todo caso, espero que la historia esté siendo del agrado de todos, trataré de verme la serie de nuevo para poder pasar del capítulo 5 pronto, por mientras, pueden esperar un capítulo nuevo la otra semana.

SARABA


	3. Princesa de Hielo

**LA PRINCESA DE HIELO**

El aroma a bosque y madreselva la envolvían, la lectura era fascinante, el calor de su acompañante era la cosa más grata en toda Gaea, aquella voz gruesa, amable y aterciopelada leyendo alguna historia de samurais era relajante. Mientras él estuviera sentado a su lado leyendo, todo estaría bien, podían reír, podían discutir sobre la historia que estaban leyendo, podían seguir sentados en silencio por un rato y todo estaría bien.

-Es hora Eries

La niña lo miró con aprehensión, esa solemnidad en voz de aquel joven de cabellos grises y ojos granate eran el peor augurio posible.

-No vayas, por favor Folken, quédate conmigo, una historia más, por favor.

-Lo lamento mucho Eries, pero es hora, debo irme.

El joven faneliano se levantó cuan alto era, apenas un par de pasos largos y lo vio internarse entre el follaje.

Estaba aterrada.

El calor había pasado a convertirse en frío, el confort y la tranquilidad en angustia.

-¿Folken?

La rubia no pudo evitar ponerse en pie con el libro resguardado bajo sus brazos, caminando lentamente hacia el lugar donde el príncipe había desaparecido.

Con miedo y el corazón bombeando con fuerza, metió sus manos entre las hojas de los arbustos, las flores y las enredaderas. Eries tomó aire, preparándose para cruzar, sus dientes rechinaban, estaba temblando, sabía que le esperaba al otro lado y al mismo tiempo deseaba estar equivocada.

Un paso.

Dos pasos.

Cuando salió de entre el follaje, ya no había rastro del bosque, ni del castillo del Samurai. Ahí frente a ella, el paisaje era rocoso e inhóspito, el cuerpo reptíleo de un enorme dragón de tierra estaba frente a ella, tan ocupado que no la había visto, pero no importaba, el daño estaba hecho, sintió lágrimas escapando de sus ojos conforme un líquido rojo de aroma metálico escurría de aquel enorme hocico, los músculos del cuello de la criatura se movieron, como tragando algo, ella dio un paso más cerca, llorando de manera incontrolable, el dragón simplemente dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, todo lo que había quedado era un enorme charco de sangre con una espada enterrada en el suelo y un brazo largo de músculos ligeramente definidos.

.

-¡FOLKEN!

Se levantó de su cama, la respiración rápida y entrecortada, el corazón retumbando en sus oídos como un enorme tambor, técnicamente estaba rodeada por oscuridad.

Eries tomó aire, de manera automática buscó algo detrás de ella, entre el colchón y la almohada húmeda, encontrando poco después un pedazo de tela suave que uso para limpiar sus mejillas, mirando a todas partes con detenimiento.

Estaba en su habitación en Palas, era todavía de noche, posiblemente el sol saldría pronto, no había ruidos, dedujo que solo algunos guardias debían estar todavía despiertos.

Una inhalación profunda y terminó de tranquilizarse.

-Solo un sueño – Murmuró la princesa, quitándose de encima las cobijas para sentarse al borde de su cama, envolver sus pies en el mullido calzado que esperaba al lado de su cama, golpeando accidentalmente el segundo bacín que la mucama le había dejado. Al menos esta vez no había vomitado apenas despertar.

Se levantó entonces, aproximándose a su escritorio para encender un par de velas, sacar pluma, tintero y papel, finalmente comenzó a escribir.

-Esto sigue siendo ridículo – Confesó para sí misma, al tiempo que escribía un saludo a un joven que había muerto al menos tres años atrás.

Anotó sobre su hermana Marlene mostrando interés en salir por primera vez luego de una justa, y del anuncio de su reciente compromiso, escribió sobre la imposibilidad de que ella o Millerna acompañaran a su hermana mayor en esta ocasión.

_Padre no desea que nos encariñemos de nuevo, además, en Freid no existe un protocolo sobre conocer a la familia del cónyuge sino hasta después de que el matrimonio ha sido consumado._

Suspiró de nuevo, sin poder conocer al Duque de Freid no podía decidir si su hermana estaba prometida a una buena o a una mala persona… claro que, a sus quince años, Eries podía decir que su padre estaba más interesado en forjar alianzas productivas y provechosas, mucho más interesado en esto que en buscarles buenos maridos.

_Tu país no le ofrecía una buena ganancia a mi padre, más allá del Escaflowne, él simplemente colocaría a mi hermana en un trono, aun siendo de una nación pequeña, eso le habría dado un estatus más elevado a mi padre y a Asturia._

Se rio un momento, estaba segura de que Folken lo había sabido desde un principio, al igual que Marlene…

Escribió un poco más hasta estar satisfecha, finalmente tomó todas las hojas que había escrito, había ahí una mezcla entre un reporte con las últimas noticias y un par de historias que había escuchado en el mercado la última vez que acompañara a Millerna, esa niña se estaba volviendo una jovencita demasiado mimada y superficial en su opinión.

Cuando terminó de revisar y estuvo contenta con el contenido, dobló las hojas, cuya tinta ya se había secado, y metió todo en un sobre, sellándolo con laca roja y su sello particular.

Con una caligrafía sumamente cuidada, escribió el nombre del destinatario, volteando para ver como los primeros rayos del sol irrumpían en su habitación, una sonrisa triste se apoderó de sus facciones mientras miraba el sobre entre sus manos una vez más, poniéndose de pie y levantando la tapa del enorme baúl que descansaba a los pies de su cama.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, removió los esponjosos edredones que yacían a la vista, dejando al descubierto varios sobres, cada cual con un color más oscuro que el anterior a causa del tiempo que habían pasado dentro de la caja.

Eries simplemente acomodó la última que había escrito, para luego cubrirlo todo de nuevo.

-¿Quién pensaría que me enamoraría del mismo hombre que mi hermana? – Soltó la princesa de quince años antes de cerrar el baúl.

.

El tiempo siguió pasando como si nada.

Eries había encontrado consuelo en el más joven de los caballeros caelli, Allen Cruzade Shezard había pasado de vivir Jichia sabe dónde al castillo, como parte de la guardia. El rubio caballero no era un lector tan ávido como había sido Folken en su momento, aún así, su manera caballerosa de conducirse a ella, el que recordara su nombre desde un inicio y las amenas conversaciones que podía compartir con él sobre leyendas, política y viajes, los relatos que Allen había compartido con ella sobre su estancia en Fanelia habían sido, de hecho, lo que la llevara a acercarse a él para buscar conversación.

En algún punto, Eries se había encontrado a sí misma fantaseando con tomar entre sus manos las del caballero, sentir sus labios en un beso y arroparse entre sus brazos cuando tenía lugar alguna conversación en los jardines, la biblioteca o alguno de los pasillos. No podía negar que la fascinación que había sentido por aquel joven había evolucionado en un enamoramiento que, por un tiempo, había esperado fuera recíproco, incluso le habría confesado lo que sentía si no lo hubiera encontrado accidentalmente en lo alto de uno de los torreones con Marlene entre sus brazos, compartiendo un beso del cual se había sentido completamente envidiosa.

Tiempo después, Marlene fue entregada al Duque, llevando con ella un par de damas de compañía y un par de caballeros caelli.

Allen también se iba a Freid, su pequeña esperanza de que la distancia sacara a su hermana mayor de la mente de aquel hombre para hacerle a ella un pequeño espacio había muerto. Verlos partir a ambos en un crucero, con su hermana ataviada en un ajuar de novia y él completamente solemne y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Marlene la hizo darse cuenta de su error, era irónico, tendía a enamorarse de los mismos hombres que Marlene.

.

El tiempo no tardó mucho en intentar atraparla, su padre había comenzado a buscarle partidos para poder casarla, y ella, con la mente aguda que había ido desarrollando luego de sumergirse entre los libros de la biblioteca, había sido capaz de dar razones más que aceptables para rechazar a cada uno de aquellos jóvenes, casi sin pestañear.

Marlene había dado a luz a un niño y su padre al fin había consentido permitirle ir a visitar a su hermana.

Ver a Marlene con aquel rostro lleno de desolación y vergüenza, cargando entre sus brazos a un niño que no tenía absolutamente nada que se asemejara al Duque la hizo tener sus sospechas.

Finalmente, la joven madre le había confesado entre sollozos del deslís que había tenido y lo arrepentida que estaba.

Allen Schezard y Eries eran técnicamente de la misma edad, que aquel quinceañero no hubiera tenido suficiente control sobre sí mismo había molestado a la segunda princesa más allá de lo esperado, volviéndola más precavida ante sus interacciones con el susodicho, aun cuando muy dentro de ella, deseara que el deslís se hubiera dado con ella, en primer lugar.

A su vuelta a Palas, el caballero caelli había sido reasignado a Fuerte Castello por sugerencia de Eries, el resto de los acompañantes de Marlene también habían sido removidos para no levantar sospechas, la segunda princesa se las había ingeniado para convencer a su padre de que su hermana tenía todo lo que necesitaba en Freid y que no requería más apoyo de Asturia por el momento.

.

Dos años después Marlene había caído enferma, para cuando el único hijo que su hermana había podido concebir cumplió los tres años, Marlene murió.

Con el tiempo aun pasando, Eries pudo notar que la pesadilla de la muerte de Folken se repetía cuando estaba inusualmente nerviosa.

Aquellos fragmentos quiméricos de recuerdos, noticias e imaginación que la habían acosado por dos lunas de corrido luego del funeral del príncipe Faneliano, habían ido dimitiendo hasta aparecer solo cuando ella sentía angustia por algo.

Estaba segura de que podría evitarse todo el mal sabor de boca que le dejaba ver a Folken morir con el dragón o sus restos en un páramo desolado entre las montañas si se sentaba a escribirle justo antes de dormir, y aun así, ella prefería no hacerlo. El preludio a aquella aterradora y desgarradora escena eran recuerdos vivificantes a los que ya no podía acceder de manera tan palpable estando consciente.

.

-Princesa Eries – Se habían cuadrado ante ella un par de soldados apostados en su camino, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y siguió andando.

-¿Ella es la princesa de hielo? – Había preguntado en murmullos uno de ellos.

-¡Shht, te va a escuchar! – Había respondido el otro en el mismo tono.

Eries tomó aire mientras seguía andando con movimientos practicados, a simple vista, cualquiera pensaría que ella no había escuchado nada, que no era capaz de sentir, la realidad era otra, la pequeña niña tímida que acostumbraba esconderse detrás de sus libros, había aprendido a controlar hasta el más mínimo de sus impulsos, su hambre por la lectura la había llevado a leer historia, economía, política, y toda clase de documentos importantes, así como las implicaciones más notorias que las decisiones de cada rey había tenido en Asturia, moldeando lo que sería una de las mentes más rápidas y agudas entre los políticos del planeta.

Con una mente tan entrenada, además de los reflejos y cada espacio de su cuerpo bajo control, Eries se había convertido en una de las consejeras más confiables de su padre.

Lo que carecía en experiencia lo compensaba con conocimiento, todo eso, aunado a las predicciones acertadas que había hecho sobre los pretendientes que su padre le hubiera buscado en el pasado, habían sido los cimientos para permitirle abdicar a la línea de sucesión y evitar un matrimonio forzado.

Si algún día llegaba a desposar a alguien, sería bajo sus propios términos, claro que, para ese momento, dudaba que hubiera alguien sobre la faz de Gaea capaz de pararse a su lado sin sentir miedo o algún tipo de aprehensión, su reputación como una mujer fría e inescrupulosa era ahora de conocimiento público, resultado de todas las decisiones que había tomado pensando en un bien mayor.

Al principio había dolido darse cuenta de ello, para estas alturas, lo había aceptado como un efecto secundario que tendría que haber esperado, luego de cada uno de los cuidadosos movimientos que había dado.

-¿Dónde está mi padre, el Rey Aston? – Soltó ella luego de haber vuelto sobre sus pasos, notando la repentina palidez en el más joven de los dos guardias.

-Su Alteza se encuentra en la sala del trono, princesa -Contestó apresuradamente el más veterano- un emisario de la nación de Zaibach llegó hace casi media hora, pidiendo una audiencia con el rey, no sabemos nada más.

¿Un emisario de Zaibach?

Eries hizo una ligera reverencia moviendo solo su cabeza, agradeciendo la información antes de retomar su camino a la biblioteca, si su padre no había solicitado su presencia, entonces estaba seguro de que no necesitaría su consejo en esta ocasión.

.

Entrar en la biblioteca la hizo sentirse repentinamente más ligera, los tratos con la extraña nación eran, después de todo, de un interés más mercantil que político, su padre estaba más capacitado que ella en eso, seguramente el enviado había llegado para regular los precios de los nuevos guymelefs que su padre había encargado, o tal vez intentaban llegar a un nuevo acuerdo, luego de ofrecerle al rey algún otro dispositivo extraño y moderno, más… ¿tecnológico?, no estaba realmente interesada, cualquier acuerdo que hicieran, estaba bastante segura de que su padre se encargaría de enviarle la transcripción del acuerdo, en caso de que ella pudiera extraerle alguna ventaja política.

El tiempo parecía ir despacio en medio de la calma y ella seguía revisando toda la documentación que su padre le había encargado, escuchó claramente los pasos de alguien entrando a la biblioteca, decidió estirarse un momento antes de retomar sus obligaciones.

Al voltear su rostro, la princesa había perdido el aliento por un momento.

Su corazón había comenzado a palpitar con rapidez, sus piernas le temblaban, sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente ante la visión de una cabeza coronada con cabellos inusualmente grises, de un tono algo azul.

Eries volteó su mirada de nuevo a los documentos, apretando sus manos en un par de puños para tranquilizarse, recobrando el aliento antes de voltear de nuevo…

No había nadie.

La mujer de 21 años se levantó de su lugar entonces, caminando hacia la entrada con aprehensión y un súbito mal humor, los fantasmas eran cosas de mitos y leyendas para asustar a niñas pequeñas e impresionables, alguien le había jugado una broma realmente terrible pero, ¿por qué? Estaba segura de que nadie recordaba sobre su encaprichamiento con el difunto príncipe faneliano, estaba completamente segura de que nadie tenía idea de hasta que punto había sido tocada por aquel joven que ya no caminaba entre los vivos.

Para cuando alcanzó la puerta y se asomó a ambos lados, ya no había nadie… tal vez, solo tal vez, algunas personas en Zaibach portaran el mismo color de cabello que él… si, eso debía ser todo.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Y alcanzamos a la serie! ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿cómo será el reencuentro? si, tal vez esté haciendo una quiméra con esta pareja, pero no puedo evitar pensar que realmente podría funcionar, culpo a todos aquellos autores de esta página que se han encaprichado con Eries y Folken como pareja, porque me han convencido y en serio, estoy haciendo lo posible por figurar como podría haber sucedido todo, en fin, disfruté mucho escribiendo esto, espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado leyendo.

Muchísimas gracias por pasar y darle una oportunidad a este fanfic, saludos a todos y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

SARABA


	4. Fantasmas e Invitados

**FANTASMAS E INVITADOS**

Aquella noche, el revuelo en el palacio había sido mayor al usual.

Millerna había salido al mercado con algunos invitados de Allen algo más temprano, al pedir más detalles, Eries había sido informada de que el actual rey de Fanelia había llegado junto con una niña gato y una joven extraña en el Cruzade.

Su padre, por otro lado, había dado órdenes de preparar la arena de combate, y luego se había mostrado de un inusual buen humor el resto de la tarde, al parecer, Allen no solo había llevado a un rey, sino también uno de los pocos tesoros que su padre no podía conseguir, el guymelef hispano, Escaflowne.

Para finalizar con aquel día, su padre había solicitado que estuviera lista y antes de tiempo en el comedor para tomar la cena con sus "invitados". Se sentía ansiosa.

El recuerdo de aquellos cabellos grises asomándose a la biblioteca no habían dejado de perseguirla desde media tarde, ahora, además, debía saludar al joven rey de Fanelia.

Van Slanzar de Fanel, cuyas facciones eran tan similares a las del difunto Folken, en opinión de Eries se notaban ligeramente más infantiles y hoscas al hacer la comparación. Si, había mucho de Folken en aquellos rasgos fanelianos como la boca, la nariz, incluso el color de los ojos, más grandes que los del mayor de los dos hermanos. Era una suerte que la piel fuera más oscura y el cabello completamente negro o no habría podido controlar su nostalgia, dando como resultado buscar alguna excusa para abandonar el comedor antes de romper en llanto. En verdad, era una suerte que Van heredara la piel de su difunto padre en lugar de la piel de su madre, como había pasado con Folken.

Mucho más relajada, la princesa se dispuso a degustar su cena, observando cuidadosamente a los recién llegados, poniendo mayor atención a las interacciones entre Allen y Millerna.

-Princesa, tal vez no deberías hacerlo notar tanto – Había soltado Allen entablando conversación con Millerna.

Por supuesto, la forma en que su hermana se había expresado previamente, y como se emocionaba ahora, no habían pasado desapercibidos para Eries.

-¿Lo dices por ella? – Había preguntado su hermana en un tono burlón, era como si la tercera princesa se hubiera sentido celosa y ahora estuviera feliz por recobrar la atención del caballero sentado enfrente.

-No es por eso – Soltó Allen con caballerosidad lanzando una mirada de soslayo a la extraña joven de cabello corto sentada frente a Eries – es solo que, ¡no va con usted!

No sabía si Allen se había sentido especialmente avergonzado por que la chica a su lado escuchara las palabras de Millerna, o si estaba sinceramente sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de la princesa, lo cierto era que Eries se sentía completamente indignada por la falta de autocontrol de su hermana.

-¿Es una promesa Allen? – Había soltado su hermana repentinamente entusiasmada, luego de haber coqueteado de forma deliberada con el caballero de largos cabellos rubios.

Sin importar si sus invitados pertenecían a la realeza, a la nobleza o bien al pueblo, ellas habían sido educadas mucho mejor que esto, era su obligación comportarse de forma adecuada, y el súbito despliegue de autosuficiencia y superioridad que estaba dando Millerna, además de olvidarse de los demás para entablar una conversación tan frívola con Allen era una completa falta de etiqueta, una vergüenza en toda regla, por fortuna su madre no estaba ahí para verla, y estaba segura, sin importar lo que Allen intentara, necesitaba intervenir en ese preciso momento para recordarle a Millerna cuál era su lugar y sus obligaciones.

-Allen, Millerna acaba de comprometerse con el hijo del señor Meiden.

Su hermana se sobresaltó, completamente avergonzada, la chica al lado de Allen había mostrado un verdadero despliegue de entusiasmo y emoción ante aquella frase, Allen había sonreído con entendimiento, como aceptando cual sería el futuro de su hermana, si tan solo fuera a aceptarlo en verdad, por muy apuesto y amable que fuera, le preocupaba a Eries de sobremanera que hubiera otro deslís en su familia. ¿Cómo podría salvar a Allen si volvía a cometer el mismo error dos veces?

-¡Hermana! – Había exclamado Millerna completamente molesta, levantándose y dejando caer su mirada de forma pesada sobre ella.

-¿Es que no lo recuerdas? – Había dicho Eries sin siquiera mirarla, dejando que todo el enojo se resbalara por su costado, como si se tratara de agua de lluvia, molesta, pero incapaz de hacer mella en su impasible rostro.

-Yo no lo sabía, pero, ¡felicidades princesa! – Había contestado Allen, como si no estuviera interesado en Millerna de forma alguna.

Hubo una queja por parte de Millerna, una llamada de atención por parte de su padre y un comentario que intentaba ser gracioso por parte de Meiden Fassa, el mejor amigo de su padre y el comerciante más acaudalado de todo el continente.

Eries ni siquiera sonrió, simplemente mantuvo su postura y su gesto usual.

Ella conocía al hijo de Meiden, Dryden y ella eran exactamente de la misma edad, era un hombre curioso a decir verdad, si bien compartían la misma afición por los libros, él se veía más interesado en obtener todo tipo de conocimiento para comerciar. Aquel hombre de cabellos castaños realmente era más apuesto que su padre, no podía negarlo, pero también le parecía algo frívolo y caprichoso.

Si su padre no la había casado con él, era debido a varias razones; por un lado, Dryden había estado fuera suficientes años como para no ser una opción para Eries, cuya edad casadera había ido y venido en la ausencia del joven mercader; en segundo lugar, el padre de Eries había terminado por abandonar la idea de casarla cuando ella había acordado abdicar al trono de Asturia para dedicarse enteramente a apoyar a la corona, ya fuera su padre o su hermana, el mero hecho de no sentar cabeza y comenzar a parir niños la dejaba como una opción de consejero tan viable como si se tratara de un hombre; finalmente, ella recordaba claramente el desagrado que Dryden había mostrado en cada visita cuando era más joven, él siempre había disfrutado más jugando con la pequeña bebé Millerna que con la propia Eries, y en realidad, era poco lo que habían podido jugar juntos, luego de la muerte de la reina Therese, Dryden y su madre habían pasado a un segundo plano dentro de la corte, y al parecer, su padre no había olvidado que su hijo había preferido estar con la más pequeña de las princesas que con la de su misma edad, cosa que Eries agradecía sinceramente.

.

Millerna se había disculpado de la mesa un poco después, el rey de Fanelia y la chica gato que lo acompañaba también habían terminado por abandonar la habitación, Allen por su parte había llevado en brazos a la joven de cabellos cortos y ojos verdes, al parecer, el vino que había bebido había sido demasiado para la extraña invitada, ella por supuesto también se disculpó, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa y caminando hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Allen estaba ahí, había depositado a la joven llamada Hitomi sobre la cama y ahora la observaba, decidió tener algunas palabras con él, molestándose ante la falta de vergüenza o sinceridad del caballero, tal vez, si nunca se hubiera enterado de lo que había hecho con su hermana, ella habría podido olvidar a Folken y habría sido quien cometiera otro deslís.

Allen aun le gustaba, tenía que ser sincera.

Su autocontrol y el conocimiento del pasado del caballero con su hermana mayor sumado a lo que adivinaba podría pasar ahora con su hermana menor, o bien con la invitada que había llevado no hacían más que enterrar cualquier oportunidad de que cualquier otro sentimiento pudiese renacer en su pecho.

Eries se apresuró a su habitación, necesitaba calmarse.

Lavó su rostro, se deshizo del corsét, el vestido, el cuello, las enaguas, los cubre orejas que heredara de su madre, las medias y los zapatos, quedando solo con su blusa y la bombacha que utilizaba como ropa interior.

Con cuidado tomó un camisón de manga larga, colocándoselo y alisándolo, luego se envolvió en una bata, tomó un pequeño libro del escritorio en su habitación y encendió una vela para sentarse a leer.

Buscó y rebuscó entre las hojas, técnicamente se sabía cada una de aquellas historias de memoria, leerlas de nuevo era un ejercicio que la ayudaba a serenarse cuando se encontraba especialmente angustiada.

-Si al menos… -Había comenzado a murmurar, ¿si al menos qué?, ¿si al menos Folken no hubiera muerto y Millerna no se hubiera enamorado de Allen, ella misma habría buscado refugio en los brazos del caballero rubio para olvidarse de su "hermano"?

Cerró el libro, su cabeza era un lío en ese momento, un par de lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos, no era para menos, su hermana menor podría tener un hijo ilegítimo con el caballero Schezar, el rey de Fanelia se encontraba ahora en el palacio y, quien hubiera incendiado Fanelia, bien podía tomar represalias contra Asturia, eso sin mencionar al fantasma de la biblioteca.

-Todo esto, todo sería más fácil si no hubieran muerto – Logró susurrar la princesa, estaba segura, Folken habría sido un buen rey, habría cuidado de su hermana y seguramente habrían tenido una familia unida, la reina Varie se habría encargado de guiarlas a ella y a Millerna, y tal vez, ella no habría tenido que cerrar su corazón de forma tan hermética, y quien lo sabía, quizás los acontecimientos recientes no se habrían desarrollado.

.

El sueño y la pesadilla se habían repetido, tal y como esperaba. Esta vez había vomitado apenas despertar.

Cerro los ojos, limpiándose la boca, tapando el basín y guardándolo en su lugar, debajo de su cama, antes de tomar aire profundamente.

Repasó el sueño, esta vez habían leído casi todo el libro, uno junto al otro, aunque había algo diferente con respecto a él. Sus ojos carmesíes seguían viéndola con amabilidad, su aroma seguía mezclándose con el del bosque, sus facciones eran las mismas, y su voz profunda seguía narrando de manera excepcional cada historia, su cabello sin embargo ahora estaba peinado en puntas en lugar de dejarlo caer tal y como hacía su hermano, por si fuera poco, le había parecido más alto al momento de levantarse.

La pesadilla había sido escalofriante, esta vez lo había visto combatir al dragón, lo había visto perdiendo su brazo y lo había visto atacar completamente desesperado y luego, el dragón lo había hecho trizas. Sangre y tripas habían salido de entre las fauses del dragón, el cual había devorado la cabeza del príncipe faneliano, inflando sus glándulas y dejando salir una potente llamarada contra el resto del cuerpo, quemándolo todo menos el brazo derecho y la espada. La angustia, el terror, la desesperación y la inesperada y sangrienta escena la habían obligado a levantarse y vomitar.

Sin perder más tiempo, se levantó de su cama, dispuesta a escribir la carta que le traería serenidad sin llegar a hacerlo, había divisado llamas en medio de la ciudad.

-¿Un incendio?

No, era imposible, la forma en que las llamas habían ascendido, la forma en que seguía habiendo cada vez más, y luego… luego un enorme dragón blanco había emergido del lugar en llamas, dejando fuego y humo tras de sí.

-¡Imposible!

La princesa corrió a su librero personal, apresurándose hasta encontrar un tomo sobre los dragones de Gaea.

Rápidamente encendió una vela, hojeando con desesperación hasta llegar a la sección donde se hablaba de los dragones celestes. Tal y como pensaba, dichos dragones estaban casi extintos, los pocos que aún quedaban no residían en el continente, y no lanzaban fuego, ese atributo era, en realidad, uno de los dragones de tierra que residían en Fanelia.

-Fanelia… ¡FANELIA FUE QUEMADA HACE POCO!

Súbitamente una revelación le llegó, no sabían quien había sido el responsable de la destrucción del reino vecino, quien fuera, había rastreado al rey, seguramente este último había luchado utilizando el Escaflowne en las calles de Palas.

Pronto Eries se colocó una bata encima, llevando entre sus manos el tomo sobre dragones y apresurándose a correr hacia la biblioteca.

Buscó entre libros, papeles y rollos de una sección en específico dedicada a ingeniería de melefs, cruceros, embarcaciones y carrozas.

Finalmente lo encontró, había ahí un rollo muy antiguo que a su padre le había costado una fortuna conseguir, era un viejo informe acerca del Escaflowne de Hispano.

Eries se apresuró a dejar el libro de dragones en un escritorio cercano, colocando la vela en un lugar seguro y agachándose sobre el antiguo rollo para verificar la información tan rápido como le era posible hasta encontrar la sección que deseaba.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, el Escaflowne podía tomar la forma de un dragón celeste y volar, pero no lanzaba fuego, no era posible que el rey de Fanelia hubiera creado todo aquel caos en las calles.

.

Cuando salió corriendo a ver a su padre se encontró con un caos por todo el palacio, guardias y soldados iban y venían en armaduras por todos lados, las mucamas parecían haber enloquecido también, había miedo en sus miradas, ella corrió entonces hacia la sala del trono, segura de que su padre ya había sido informado del incendio, a medio camino debió detenerse, encontrando que Allen era despojado de su uniforme de Caballero para ser escoltado a las mazmorras.

Ambos cruzaron miradas un momento, ninguno dijo nada, ella simplemente se apresuró a llegar donde su padre, ¿exactamente qué habría pasado para que tomaran a Allen prisionero a esas horas de la madrugada?

Cuando logró llegar, sin embargo, no pudo entrar o articular palabra alguna.

Ahí, hablando con su padre, envuelto en una capa negra se encontraba el fantasma.

Eries sintió un nudo en su estómago y algo amargo subiendo por su garganta. Quería vomitar, podía sentir todas las señales ahí.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse, entrando sin ser vista ante el revuelo de nobles y guardias, emisarios y soldados de Zaibach, nadie le prestaba atención, solo se escuchaban gritos por todos lados.

La princesa logró colocarse en una zona donde podía ver al fantasma con más claridad, se parecía a él de una manera impresionante, el mismo cabello con un peinado diferente, los mismos ojos escarlatas sin un ápice de la amabilidad que ella recordaba, en realidad, estos ojos reflejaban una mirada fría y calculadora. El sujeto tenía una lágrima tatuada debajo de uno de sus ojos, sus orejas eran adornadas por aros dorados, su espalda dejaba adivinar un cuerpo fuerte y altivo, además, era muy alto, casi alcanzaba los dos metros de estatura.

Eries trató de hacer memoria, Folken había sido un muchacho alto, no tan alto como este hombre por supuesto, luego recordó que a sus quince años, el príncipe no había concluido todavía con su ciclo de crecimiento, por lo tanto, era posible que, de seguir vivo, tuviera una estatura equiparable a la de este sujeto, este…

-¡CÓMO DIJE HACE UN MOMENTO…!

Tronó una voz gruesa y profunda que le provocó un escalofrío de reconocimiento a la joven princesa, robándole la capacidad de hablar y pensar por algunos segundos.

-¡NUESTRA INTENCIÓN NUNCA HA SIDO ATACAR A ASTURIA! ¡Pero Asturia ha olvidado nuestra alianza y ha escondido tanto al Escaflowne como a su piloto! En nombre del Emperador Dornkik, Asturia queda bajo observación cercana, ¡CUALQUIER INTENTO por ir en contra de nosotros, solo podrá terminar en la destrucción inminente de esta ciudad! Esa ha sido la sentencia de nuestro Emperador.

Todo ruido fue cortado de tajo ante aquellas palabras, todos, incluso Eries, veían con horror al hombre de capa negra, parado con elegancia y autoridad frente al Rey, el cual había tardado bastante en reaccionar ante aquella declaración.

-Por favor Estrategos, le suplico que informe al Emperador que hemos encarcelado al traidor que intentó esconder de ustedes tanto al Escaflowne como al rey de Fanelia.

Hubo algunos murmullos de asombro en la sala, Eries no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y comenzar a jalonear la bata con las puntas de sus dedos completamente ansiosa, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que el Rey Van Fanel era el piloto del Escaflowne, ¿cómo podía su padre decir tantas mentiras luego de haber invitado al joven rey a tomar la cena con ellos unas horas atrás?

-Informaré al Emperador, pero que quede claro, en Zaibach no toleramos la traición o la falta de cumplimiento a las promesas hechas.

Eries apretó los puños, se sentía completamente furiosa, ella personalmente había leído los informes de Allen y su tripulación acerca del ataque a Forte Castello, además de haber recibido noticias sobre un ataque de enemigos desconocidos al Forte por parte de su red de espías personal, Zaibach había faltado primero a su palabra de alianza, solo necesitaba que su padre se pusiera de pie y alegara este último percance.

Pero el Rey jamás se levantó.

Estaba furioso, ¡si que lo estaba! Eries podía notarlo mientras su cuello, las mejillas y la punta de las orejas enrojecía en el rostro de su padre, había una vena saltando de la frente del rey también, y la postura, definitivamente era la misma que su padre adoptaba cuando estaba a punto de estallar y mandar a decapitar a alguien… pero la tormenta nunca llegó, en su lugar, Eries fue testigo de como su padre se tragaba la rabia, la frustración y luchaba contra si mismo para poder hablar con voz pausada.

-Folken Estrategos, se lo ruego por última vez, informe al Emperador y cancele la orden de inmediato, si es necesario, les entregaremos a Allen Schezard para que el Imperio disponga de él como mejor les plazca.

Eries estaba a punto del desmayo, ¿cómo habían llamado a aquel hombre?, ¿Folken? ¿Y además de eso su padre pensaba entregar a Allen como un chivo expiatorio?

-No es necesario que nos entregue al presunto responsable de este lío, Majestad, sin embargo, las naves del Imperio llegarán al amanecer y se posicionarán sobre la ciudad, esta es su segunda oportunidad, mis hombres tienen órdenes de permanecer observando sin atacar en ningún momento, de usted y su gente depende que nuestros cañones sean disparados o no, ahora, si me disculpa, tengo un informe que entregar al Emperador.

La delegación de Zaibach salió en ese momento, con aquel Estrategos en la vanguardia dado el alto rango que obviamente poseía.

Los demás nobles observaron confusos de la puerta a su rey, el cual simplemente comenzó a manotear para que todos se fueran.

Cuando la habitación quedó vacía y solo quedaban el rey, su mayordomo personal y Eries, fue que inició la tormenta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡MALDITO EMPERADOR DE MIERDA! – Gritó el rey, lanzando su copa contra uno de los muros - ¡MALDITO FOLKEN DE ZAIBACH! ¡Y ESE BASTARDO DE ALLEN SCHEZARD! – La mesa junto al trono cayó al suelo en ese momento - ¡MALDITA FANELIA Y SU ESTÚPIDO REY! ¡MALDITO ESCAFLOWNE!

El bonete que el Rey Grava acostumbraba a usar también terminó en el suelo.

Eries y el mayordomo esperaron a que la rabieta diera por concluida, no era la primera vez que lo veían hacer un desplante de esas proporciones, pero si la primera que Eries lo veía contenerse frente a un emisario de otro reino.

Para cuando se calmó, el mayordomo procedió a recoger el desastre a los pies del trono, mientras Eries se acercaba a su padre, sosteniendo cuidadosamente el cuello de su bata para mantenerla cerrada por completo.

-¡Padre!

El Rey volteó un momento, completamente ofuscado y molesto, pero visiblemente más tranquilo. No dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo su mirada fija en la mayor de las hijas que aún le quedaban con vida.

-¿Porqué no has dicho nada sobre el ataque al Forte Castello?, ¡podías haber mencionado ese incidente en cuanto ese pretencioso Estrategos dijo que Zaibach no tolera que se falte a las alianzas!

El Rey respiró pesadamente, el ceño completamente fruncido. Simplemente alargó su mano, recibiendo de inmediato una copa nueva y llena de vino, misma que vació de un trago, antes de responderle a su hija sin soltar su copa.

-Zaibach se ha vuelto un adversario sumamente peligroso – Confesó el Rey – en algún momento su tecnología sobrepasó a la nuestra, lo suficiente para ser considerada una amenaza en toda regla, mantenernos de su lado era lo más inteligente que podíamos hacer para evitar meternos a una guerra que terminara destruyendo todo el reino.

Ahora se sentía completamente agraviada, su padre había estado dando la espalda a los otros reinos para permanecer en el bando ganador, según parecía.

-¡Mira lo bien que nos ha salido pasar por alto los atropellos del Imperio!

Su padre tronó la boca a manera de berrinche.

-¿En verdad ibas a entregar a uno de los nuestros?

-Allen ha sido uno de nuestros mejores caballeros, no voy a negarlo, ha sabido mantener a raya a esos rapaces que tiene bajos sus órdenes en la frontera con Fanelia, sin embargo, hija, si con su vida podíamos salvar la vida de la gente de nuestra ciudad, con gusto lo habría entregado a él, e incluso a los otros once caballeros caelli.

Eries lo pensó un momento, ciertamente era una jugada obvia, si le quitaba el nombre al sacrificio que planeaba hacer, incluso ella lo habría propuesto de haberse pedido su opinión.

-Padre, te has convertido en un Rey de Hielo.

-No tanto como mi hija, la Princesa de Hielo – Respondió su padre con una sonrisa torcida.

Ella no mostró ningún tipo de sentimiento ante el comentario, estaba al tanto de ello.

-¿Cuál será el protocolo a llevar a cabo ahora padre?

-A decir verdad, me siento sumamente cansado, ¡ya no soy tan joven! ¿podrías encargarte de todo, ahora que estás despierta?

-Por supuesto, padre.

Una reverencia formal y la princesa dio media vuelta, caminando por el mismo camino que su fantasma de carne y huesos, atravesando el mismo portal y pensando en la mejor manera de salir de aquel predicamento.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Y qué les ha parecido este episodio? Ahora si, Eries ya vio a Folken vivito y coleando... bueno, más o menos xD, en todo caso, esos dos siempre tienen cara de pocker, ¿le afectará mucho a Eries haberlo visto? ¿en qué momento se presentará con Folken?

Por mi parte, tengo tarea que hacer, el siguiente capítulo está incompleto, tengo que verme algunos capítulos de la serie para que haya algo de sentido con las escenas, de hecho había escrito una que me encantó... y cuando revisé la serie, me desarmó por completo la escena, ¿porqué? ¿porqué no recordaba que eso pasaba en un recuerdo? en fin, espero de todo corazón que lo estén disfrutando.

Espero también poder subir el siguiente la semana entrante :D haré lo que pueda.

SARABA


	5. La amenaza del Imperio

**LA AMENAZA DEL IMPERIO**

Los preparativos para mantener a la población en orden habían sido terminados justo a tiempo, Eries podía ver por su ventana como varias decenas de fortalezas flotantes aparecían encima de ellos, estaba segura que el pánico no tardaría en correr por toda la población, por lo que instó a los jefes de los soldados a apresurarse a seguir sus instrucciones lo antes posible.

Ahora acababa de llegar a los graneros de Palacio para hablar con los contadores, era posible que tuvieran que ocultar algo de alimento sin ser descubiertos, necesitaban asegurarse de que habría alimento en caso de un ataque, lo primero era asegurar la cantidad de grano, carne, frutas y verduras disponibles para pasar a racionar y esconder, después tendría que verificar los medicamentos.

¡Por Jichia! ¡Racionar y esconder medicamentos sería más fácil de contar con la ayuda de Millerna! Si al menos su hermana se tomara la molestia de preocuparse más por su rol como princesa y menos por cumplir con sus propios caprichos… aunque aquel de ser doctora en particular, bien podría ser de ayuda en aquel preciso momento.

-¿Es usted la Princesa Eries? – Sonó una voz a sus espaldas.

La princesa volteó entonces, encontrándose con un hombre topo, uno que había visto en ocasiones previas hablando con su padre, estaba segura de que éste era uno de los tantos informantes que el rey Grava tenía a su disposición, uno de esos que cambiaban información por joyas.

-¿Qué desea?

.

El carruaje había llegado a los puertos exteriores de cruceros tan rápido como le había sido posible al conductor. Eries sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento por la garganta, fue necesario hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no mostrar su malestar en ningún momento.

Minutos después de llegar y detenerse junto al Cruzade pudo corroborar que la información era cierta, Millerna había liberado a Allen, lo que era peor, parecía muy dispuesta a seguirlo fuera del reino.

-¡Hermana! -Soltó Millerna apenas notarla ahí.

-Millerna, nuestro padre se va a enfurecer, ¡además -Dijo Eries sin poder controlar del todo el enojo que sentía- yo tampoco pienso permitirte que sigas con esto!

-¡Eso no me interesa, hermana! -Respondió la aludida con firmeza- ¡yo no pienso regresar! Yo escaparé con Allen si eso es necesario, ¿entiendes?

Su hermana pequeña estaba a punto de decir algo más, de seguir con su discurso para tratar de salirse con la suya a media rabieta, la sorpresa fue en realidad, ver que Allen regresara con su hermanita en brazos dentro del carruaje, donde ambos permanecieron por un rato que le pareció larguísimo, estaba a punto de ir a ver que, en el nombre de Jichia, estaba haciéndole Allen a Millerna cuando el caballero caelli salió de ahí, completamente serio, cerrando la puerta del carruaje y dando un golpe a uno de los caballos para que el carruaje comenzara a correr.

-¡ALLEN! ¡ALLEN! -Llamaba la princesa dentro del carruaje con total incredulidad y desconcierto.

No podía creerlo.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Allen, casi le pareció escucharlo diciendo "no volveré a cometer el mismo error, puedes confiar en mi".

-¡Hasta pronto! -Fue lo único que el caballero se dignó decirle en realidad para despedirse, ella simplemente asintió, conmovida y profundamente agradecida, siguiendo con la mirada al rubio caballero que ahora se iba hacia su nave para escapar de la guardia que, sin duda, había ido con la intención de atraparlo de nuevo, fallando miserablemente ante la embarcación que dejaba atrás el suelo y a las dos princesas.

El sonido del carro deteniéndose y la puerta abriéndose le llamaron la atención, se asomó por el rabillo del ojo para no perder de vista la nave que partía antes de que el reino de Zaibach terminara de posicionarse sobre ellos.

Su hermana parecía triste, lamentablemente y conociéndola como lo hacía, estaba segura de que Millerna estaba planeando que hacer a continuación, podía notar cierta determinación en ella de no dejar escapar a Allen Schezard.

-¡Hermana!

La tercera princesa y heredera al trono de Asturia apenas y se movió, Eries fue quien caminó hasta cerrar tanto como le era posible, la distancia física entre ambas.

-Sin importar lo que tengas en mente, necesito tu ayuda…

-¡No me importa!

-Millerna, por favor, ¡Zaibach nos tiene sitiados! Necesitamos esconder comida y medicamentos ahora, antes de que las calles estén atestadas de centinelas enemigos, ¡por favor!

La notó dudar, casi podía ver su mente dividiéndose en dos, por una vez, parecía que el peso de sus responsabilidades estaba interponiéndose con su enamoramiento juvenil.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Debes ayudarme a racionar y esconder medicamentos, te daré una cuadrilla de personas para que las dirijas, que solo ellos conozcan la ubicación de los medicamentos, dónde encontrarlos y su uso.

-¿Por qué querríamos esconder medicamentos?

La miró con cara de aburrimiento, por dentro se sentía ligeramente sorprendida de que su hermana no hubiera notado la situación, luego simplemente suspiró para calmarse, a esta niña le faltaba madurar mucho.

-Hay naves del Imperio posicionándose por todas partes, pronto habrá ojos del Imperio vigilándolo todo también, tenemos que esconder medicinas y alimentos en caso de emergencia, yo puedo encargarme del grano y los alimentos almacenables, pero tus estudios en medicina te hacen una persona más capacitada que yo para encargarte de los medicamentos.

Millerna parecía dudar otra vez, su mirada dirigiéndose una y otra vez a la nave asturiana que pronto dejaría de verse en el firmamento.

-Lo haré -Murmuró la heredera al trono viendo al suelo completamente derrotada, como cuando ambas eran más jóvenes y se le prohibía a Millerna probarse vestidos y joyas si no terminaba los deberes que el tutor le hubiera asignado.

-Bien, le daré algunas indicaciones a tu cochero, mi gente tiene órdenes, así que ni siquiera tendrás que reportarme cuando hayan terminado.

Nadie dijo nada más, Eries tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, tendría que asegurarse de que uno de sus trabajadores de confianza le dijera también lo que su hermana hacia durante y después de terminar con el encargo.

.

El atardecer y la noticia que esperaba no tardaron demasiado en el ajetreo de asegurar el bienestar de la población, tal y como esperaba, Millerna había vuelto a actuar por mero egoísmo.

De algún modo, pudo ingeniárselas para llegar casi en el último segundo a una de las puertas ocultas que conectaban un pasillo oculto en el castillo con los canales y el puerto de Palas, estaba segura de que un par de segundos de retraso le habrían supuesto fallar.

Millerna estaba ahí, cubierta con una túnica de las que usaban para no generar revuelo entre la población cuando bajaban al mercado, a punto de abordar una pequeña barca de remos, el hombre topo que la había contactado temprano, se encontraba ya instalado y dispuesto a remar.

-¡MILLERNA!

-Es inútil detenerme, ¡me iré de todas formas!

-¿Estás segura? ¿de veras crees que esta decisión es la correcta?

Quería encarcelarla para mantenerla a salvo, quería darle una bofetada y decirle el tipo de hombre que había sido Allen Schezard, el tipo de predicamento en que había metido a Marlene años atrás, pero se contuvo, ella no tenía el derecho a contar aquel secreto a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana menor.

La quinceañera se volteó entonces, encarándola y descubriendo su cabeza, el rostro serio e implacable, había una determinación inquebrantable en su postura y en su voz.

-¡Ya deja de tratarme como niña!, yo se bien lo que hago, pero ni tú ni mi padre pueden comprenderlo, ¡no puedo equivocarme! Estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo.

Escucharla diciendo lo último con tanta tristeza y convicción le había dolido, ella entendía, ella veía la mujer tan capaz en la que podría convertirse su hermana si tan solo…

-Es porque eres muy necia -Sentenció Eries, tratando de moderarse luego de la desilusión que ella misma estaba sintiendo en su interior.

-¿Por qué no puedes comprenderme?

-¿Y por qué no dejas que yo te guíe, correctamente, Millerna?

Le dolía, ¡Jichía, cómo le dolía esta conversación! ¡si al menos su madre siguiera con vida!

-Es que yo ya soy una mujer mayor y tengo mis razones.

-Escucha, -Propuso ella, suavizando su tono y dejando que una parte de lo que sentía aflorara por una vez- ¿por qué no dejas pasar un tiempo, en lo que se te pasan esas tontas ideas, y piensas lo que de verdad quieres? ¡inténtalo! -Suplicó Eries.

-¡Es que lo que yo quiero es a Allen! -Respondió Millerna con vehemencia.

No pudo decir nada, no supo que contestar, había tanto que podía decirle, ¡tanto que podía confesar! Pero sabía que no serviría de nada, su hermana no entendería de razones, no le creería nada de lo que ella le dijera, se volcaría en su contra de enterarse lo que ella misma había sentido por el caballero caelli, teñiría la verdad con ira y desprecio… entonces realmente la habrían perdido para siempre.

-Me voy -Dijo la joven con cansancio- ¡adiós!

La vio dar la vuelta y subir a su pequeña embarcación.

La vio alejarse de la orilla, con el hombre topo remando, protegidos ahora bajo el velo de la ciudad al ser tocada por el atardecer, por lo menos su hermana no sería interceptada por el Imperio, y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, estaría a salvo de toda aquella locura por un tiempo.

-¡Jichia, por favor, protege a mi hermana! -Murmuró Eries sin poder evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas, sola, en medio de aquella oscuridad en un túnel que daba a los canales.

.

-¡No vayas, por favor! ¡una historia más! ¡por favor!, ¡POR FAVOR, FOLKEN! ¡NO VAYAS!

-Debo hacerlo princesa, es mi deber.

El joven de quince años se levantó de su sitio, entregándole el viejo libro de leyendas fanelianas e internándose entre los arbustos y los grandes árboles del jardín en el Castillo del Samurai.

No podía parar de llorar.

Apretó el libro contra su pecho, plano e infantil, con sus ojos tan anegados de lágrimas, que solo podía distinguir un manchón verde oscuro en lugar de la vegetación.

-¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡TE VOLVERÁN UN MONSTRUO!

Podía escuchar el ruido del dragón, el grito de dolor del príncipe, el sonido de carne y hueso siendo arrancados de un cuerpo cálido y humano.

Se aferró más al libro, sin parar de llorar, sin poder cerrar los ojos, cubriéndose la boca repentinamente al verse rodeada de fuego y cenizas.

La voz de Millerna gritando y pidiendo ayuda desde algún lugar fue lo que la obligó a ponerse de pie, dejando el libro y su infancia en el olvido.

-¡MILLERNA!

Corrió al frente, lanzándose contra el fuego, ¡no podía perder a otra hermana! ¡NO PODÍA FALLARLE A SU MADRE!

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡MILLERNA!

Las llamas habían quedado atrás, su hermana estaba de pie, enfundada en su túnica de monja sobre una nave marítima que se estaba hundiendo, podía escuchar claramente las olas golpeteando contra la coraza del barco con furia, melefs y naves del Imperio disparando fuego hacia Palas.

-¡MILLERNA!

Corrió tanto como pudo, estaba a punto de lanzarse al agua y nadar cuando, repentinamente, sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo con fuerza, reteniéndola, forzándola a ver como su hermana moría engullida por el agua del mar entre sollozos y gritos de auxilio.

Sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle, el dolor que sentía era casi tan grande como cuando su madre había muerto, mayor que cuando la misiva del fallecimiento de Marllene alcanzó el palacio. Sentía que se asfixiaría por el dolor.

-No, ¡NO, MILLERNA! ¡MILLERNA!

No podía avanzar, algo la retenía, ALGUIEN no la dejaba seguir adelante para buscar el cuerpo de su hermana.

El dolor dio paso al enojo, el enojo a la furia, la furia a la fuerza. Volteó atrás, dispuesta a atacar con uñas y dientes al que le impedía ir a rescatar a su hermana.

Se paralizó.

Folken Fanel, embutido en una de esas extrañas capas negras, más alto que cuando lo había visitado en Fanelia. El cabello peinado en puntas, una lágrima azul tatuada debajo de uno de sus ojos, cuya mirada fría e inexpresiva le habían dolido tanto, que dejó de luchar.

-¿Folken?

-Tenías razón, Eries, me he vuelto un monstruo.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó con un hilo en la voz.

Folken se acercó a ella despacio, mirándola con aquellos ojos carentes de vida o emoción alguna, apretando aún más su agarre, dejando que su aliento, ahora helado, rozara la piel de su cuello.

-Por Zaibach.

.

Vómito.

Tan potente y fuerte que había alcanzado a ensuciar su cama antes siquiera de sacar el segundo bacín para terminar de vaciar su estómago con aquellos fluidos pútridos y amargos que no dejaban de quemar su garganta con saña.

Estaba respirando cuando una segunda arcada la hizo acercar aún más el bacín a su rostro, dejando que una segunda oleada de fluidos amargos y de una peste penetrante saliera de su interior. Cuando una tercera arcada la hizo su presa, comenzó a maldecir en su mente una y otra vez, incapaz de producir una sola palabra o más fluidos que escupir, además de la saliva que se había acumulado repentinamente bajo su lengua y entre sus dientes.

No pudo levantarse de la cama.

Dejo el bacín casi rebosante bajo su colchón, sentía un frío mortal abrazándola por completo, obligándola a temblar y a abrazarse las rodillas, no tenía idea de en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, lo cierto es que cuando notó aquel líquido salino corriendo salvajemente por sus mejillas, ya no podía ni siquiera acallar los gemidos que venían acompañando esas dolorosas gotas de desesperación que fluían desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Lloró, lloró y lloró, tratando de enterrar su rostro entre sus rodillas sin poder recobrar ni la compostura, ni el control sobre su cuerpo. Lloró tanto que no se dio cuenta en qué momento habían entrado algunas de las empleadas a limpiar el desastre que tenía.

¿En qué momento la habían levantado de su cama?

¿Cuándo la habían despojado de su camisón para colocarle uno nuevo y limpio en su lugar?

¿A quién estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza como un náufrago a un trozo de madera en el medio de altamar?

Le tomó tiempo calmarse, tomó tiempo ser consciente de las pisadas rápidas, que intentaban ser silenciosas, abandonando su habitación. Le llevó tiempo dejar de temblar e hipar. Comprender las palabras que alguien susurraba en su oído, en un intento de reconfortarla, o la mano cálida que no dejaba de dibujar círculos sobre su espalda.

Despacio, sintiéndose tan confundida y temerosa como en la celebración de los funerales de su madre, Eries se alejó de la mujer que la había estado sosteniendo todo el rato.

-Gracias, hermana Aranza, lamento mucho la conmoción.

Se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada, estaba exhausta también, su pecho aún dolía, la visión de su hermana muriendo ahogada frente a sus ojos y el terror de ver a Folken convertido en un estrategos latiendo todavía en su pecho y provocándole dolor de cabeza.

-¡Estoy a sus órdenes, Princesa Eries!

No dijo nada más, simplemente se dejó conducir a su escritorio, donde la vieja monja le sirvió un poco de té caliente, cuyo aroma le informó de inmediato que le habían colocado algunas flores que la ayudaran a tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué la aflige, princesa? -Cuestionó la hermana luego de permitirle saborear un par de sorbos.

-Yo… solo estoy cansada, hermana Aranza.

La monja suspiró, llamando su atención.

-¡Siempre igual! Apenas nacer Millerna comenzaste a guardar tus preocupaciones para ti misma.

No podía negarlo, era cierto después de todo, nunca le había gustado causar molestias. Tomó otro sorbo de té, observando silenciosamente como le volvían a llenar su taza.

-¿Es por la huida de la princesa Millerna?

-En parte -Admitió finalmente- la huida de mi hermana, las naves del Imperio, saber que debemos prepararnos para lo peor, cómo dije, solo estoy cansada, demasiado cansada de la situación actual.

-En un mundo ideal, usted sería la heredera al trono, princesa.

-En un mundo ideal, Marlene se habría casado con Folken Fanel, mi madre seguiría viva y Millerna no tendría nada en contra de tomar a Dryden Fassa como legítimo esposo, Zaibach no nos tendría sitiados y mi padre no estaría metido en tantos problemas como un cerdo rodeado por lodo.

Un sorbo más y el silencio volvió a la habitación. La hermana Aranza se puso en pie, acomodando su taza vacía y la de Eries en la bandeja del servicio, haciendo una reverencia y tomando los trastes para poder retirarse y dejarla sola en su habitación.

Agradecía infinitamente que aquella mujer siguiera viviendo en el Palacio, era mejor que nada. Lamentablemente, sabía que no podría volver a dormir.

A pesar del té, la boca aún le sabía amarga, Millerna estaba bien, de lo contrario ya se habrían enterado de un modo u otro, Folken Fanel, por otro lado, seguía vivo y sirviendo al Imperio.

Un respiro y de pronto se dio cuenta de que su mano sostenía una pluma y la otra una hoja para cartas, algunos símbolos resaltaban ya en el blanco hueso de la hoja a su disposición. Leyó lo que sus manos habían escrito sin que se diera cuenta, había solo una pregunta, una que no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza desde que había visto a su fantasma particular dando la orden de que las naves de Zaibach sitiaran la ciudad.

¿POR QUÉ?

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Por Escaflowne! ¡cuánto drama en un solo capítulo! bueno, es que sin drama, no sería interesante y definitivamente, no es como que la serie me deje muchas opciones, ¿cierto?

Apenas logré terminar este, no había podido sentarme a volver a mirar los capítulo para tener bien claro como continuar con esto, después de todo, es poca la información que tenemos sobre como marchaban las cosas para nuestra protagonista en turno.

¿Qué les pareció?

Y bueno, muchísimas gracias si has llegado hasta aqui, son pocos lectores (bueno, es que los principales de esta historia no son la pareja más popular del fandom, a decir verdad) pero se agradece mucho que estén leyendo todo esto, muchísimas gracias.

Bueno, aprovecharé que estoy inspirada y con algo de tiempo para adelantar el capítulo de la próxima semana.

SARABA


	6. Malas Noticias

**MALAS NOTICIAS**

Habían pasado tres días desde que su hermana partiera, la noticia de que se encontraba en Freid había aplacado a su padre aquella mañana, ella por su parte se había relajado un poco, las pesadillas no habían parado, había tenido que recurrir a un mayor uso de maquillaje para ocultar la palidez de su rostro o las ojeras que amorataban sus ojos para que ni su padre ni nadie más pudieran sentirse preocupados por ella, no necesitaba ni la lástima ni la preocupación de los demás cuando había cosas más importantes en juego que su propia persona.

-Mi señora, llegó una carta de su hermano el Duque junto con la misiva.

-Gracias.

Eries tomó discretamente la carta, atendiendo de nuevo a la audiencia que se había estado dando en aquel momento, luego de la lectura de la misiva de Freid.

Apenas el enviado se retirara, ella no pudo evitar acercarse a su padre.

-¿Puedo retirarme, Majestad?

El rey volteó a verla, acariciando su mejilla por un momento, sorprendiéndola por la repentina muestra de afecto.

-¿Padre?

-Una de las criadas me dijo que has estado vomitando de nuevo en las noches, el médico me informó que te has negado a verlo.

-Es solo cansancio padre, tú debes saber mejor que nadie lo que la fatiga puede provocar cuando el país que depende de nosotros está tan cercano a la guerra.

Lo vio endurecer sus gestos apenas un segundo, negando rápidamente la cabeza y soltándola a ella en el proceso, recargando su frente en la mano con que la había acariciado un par de segundos atrás.

Se veía tan viejo y débil en ese preciso momento, tan solo y desvalido…

-Mi hermosa Eries, si no hubieras abdicado al trono mi pesar sería menor.

-Majestad, si no hubiera abdicado al trono, tendría que lidiar buscándome un esposo que valiera para algo como rey.

-Lo sé, mi niña, lo sé, al menos estaría menos preocupado políticamente por la desaparición de tu hermana, ¡gracias a Jichia que está en Freid con tu sobrino!

-Esperemos que mi hermano, el Duque, pueda hacerla entrar en razón, padre.

-También lo espero -Suspiró el monarca, soltándose la frente para darle un trago a la copa de vino a su alcance, centrando la mirada en la puerta y haciendo un gesto afirmativo a los guardias para que dejaran pasar a los siguientes que habían pedido una audiencia -ve a descansar, si tu presencia es necesaria, te lo haré saber.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Majestad.

Con una reverencia y la carta entre sus manos, Eries se apresuró a salir con tanto disimulo como le fue posible, al tiempo que un grupo de mercaderes bulliciosos entraban al recinto, seguramente para hacer saber al rey sobre su desagrado con los soldados de Zaibach apostados en las entradas y salidas de la ciudad que no habían dejado de revisar cualquier cosa que intentaran pasar por esas puertas.

.

-¡Jichia santísimo, gracias! -Murmuró la princesa luego de leer la carta.

El Duque había resultado ser un gran aliado, centrado, responsable, completamente respetuoso de la tradición y la diplomacia, a pesar de tener la fama de ser un guerrero violento y de carácter volátil y fuerte, el Duque había resultado ser una persona comprensiva y sensata.

Ella había enviado una carta el día siguiente a la partida de su hermana, advirtiéndole al Duque sobre los movimientos de Zaibach, la destrucción de Fanelia, la persecución del Rey Van, los destrozos en Palas, las naves alrededor de la ciudad, las razones de su padre para actuar como lo había hecho y e inminente peligro al que el Ducado podría verse enfrentado.

Su hermano le aseguraba que él estaría regresando a su reino en cuanto ella tuviera aquella carta en su poder, enfrentaría al Imperio, de estar su hermana refugiándose en la capital como ella sospechaba, se encargaría de mantenerla a salvo y regresarla a Palas apenas encontrara una oportunidad.

Si era sincera, se sentía mucho mejor ahora, aunque seguía intranquila.

-Princesa Eries -Sonó una voz conocida a su espalda- un placer verla por aquí.

-Señor Fassa -Saludó ella, levantándose de su lugar en la biblioteca y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tomando asiento de nuevo y observando atenta como el mercader tomaba asiento frente a ella- ¿cómo van los negocios?

-¡Horribles, mi señora! Como debe saber, el Imperio se ha vuelto un incordio, no podemos pasar por las puertas ni siquiera un cuchillo de cocina sin que buenos hombres sean tomados como rehenes, el Imperio teme una revuelta.

-No se puede gobernar por medio del miedo, no sé si el Emperador Dornkick esté demasiado o poco consciente de esto.

-Tengo entendido que el emperador transmite sus deseos a los Estrategos y les da la libertad de tomar las decisiones que crean convenientes, así que la pregunta sería si el Estrategos que está sobre nuestras cabezas ahora mismo, está consciente o no de esa gran verdad, mi señora.

-Así que todo se resume a, si el Estrategos Folken teme una revuelta.

-No lo sé -Respondió el mercader- uno de los que fueron llevados arriba y logró volver, afirma que el Estrategos no está.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Los guardias parecían discutir la efectividad de lo que estaban haciendo y a quien iba a hacer pagar el Estrategos cuando volviera, no pudo escuchar más… y demos gracias a que pudo repetir lo que escuchó, el pobre hombre regresó con varios huesos rotos esta mañana.

Se apretó la falda para mantenerse en control, un despliegue de sentimentalismo y furia no era lo más adecuado ahora.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso, ordenaré al médico de palacio que lo acompañe, su hombre recibirá el mejor tratamiento posible.

-Lo agradezco.

-Por cierto, señor Fassa, ¿sabe alguien donde se encuentra ahora mismo Dryden?

El mercader se relajó visiblemente en la silla, sus pequeños ojos se iluminaron súbitamente, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa cansada se abría paso entre sus facciones.

-Volando sobre el mar que acaba de comprar, por supuesto, parece ser que compró una sirena hace poco y la transporta ahora, ¡ya sabe usted cómo es mi hijo! ¡siempre tan excéntrico!

-Si no lo conociera, pensaría que su lujuria supera por mucho a su curiosidad.

-Demos gracias a Jichía que es su sed de conocimiento, y no sus apetitos carnales lo que lo mantiene lejos de casa.

Ambos sonrieron un momento, ella se puso en pie, él no tardó en seguirla y caminar a su lado por los pasillos de la biblioteca.

-Deseo enviar una carta a su hijo, mi hermana es… complicada a veces, podríamos necesitarla de vuelta en algún momento cercano, que su hijo fuera el valiente caballero que la traiga de vuelta a casa sería muy apreciado, incluso por el Imperio mismo.

-Lo comprendo mi señora, usted escriba la carta, yo veré que llegue a manos de Dryden lo antes posible.

-Una cosa más, señor Fassa.

Ambos habían llegado cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca, una armadura roja había pasado frente a ellos por el corredor, recordándoles que el enemigo, estaba ahora incluso dentro del palacio.

-Diga usted, princesa Eries.

-Hable con sus hombres, queremos que se mantengan a salvo, traten de ser lo más respetuosos posibles con nuestros, invitados forzosos, si alguno llegara a ser lastimado de nuevo… el palacio verá de curarlos de todas maneras.

-Se hará como dice, princesa.

.

Quinta noche desde que Millerna se fuera.

Un mensajero de Freid había llegado con la trágica noticia de la muerte del Duque de Freid, la ascensión al trono de Chid y su decisión de hacer una tregua con el Imperio.

Estaban en shock, tanto ella como su padre habían palidecido ante aquella noticia.

Esa noche se negó rotundamente a dormir, su cuerpo no iba a tolerar los vómitos de nuevo, necesitaba sus fuerzas para apoyar a su padre, que había caído enfermo a causa de la impresión.

Aparentemente, Millerna había logrado huir y se encontraba a salvo, aún así, enterarse de que el Imperio había mermado al ejercito de Freid, eliminando a uno de los más poderosos aliados de Asturia y el perder al Duque les había supuesto un duro golpe, tanto al reino como al rey.

-¿Cómo está? -Había solicitado Eries la información apenas el médico de cabecera había abandonado la pieza de su padre.

El médico negó con la cabeza, se notaba cansado.

-Se ha hecho lo que se puede, princesa, el cuerpo de su padre no está respondiendo bien, su vida no durará mucho, carecemos de tratamientos que puedan curarlo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¡no es la primera vez que mi padre enfrenta momentos difíciles!

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

Había enfermeras, pajes y mucamas entrando y saliendo de la habitación real, por lo menos, con toda la conmoción, tenía una buena excusa para evitar ir a su propia cama y tener esas terribles pesadillas que no hacían más que debilitarla y dejarla con jaquecas severas por la madrugada.

-Princesa, es sabido que en ocasiones, una emoción fuerte puede suponer un severo trauma a todo el cuerpo, el dolor que el Rey experimento en el pecho pudo haberlo matado, por fortuna logramos estabilizarlo lo suficiente para que permanezca con nosotros un poco más, sin embargo, su corazón no es todo lo que se ha visto afectado, su sangre y su cuerpo se han degenerado demasiado, si intentamos intervenirlo de alguna manera, le provocaremos gangrena, los alimentos con azúcar podrían corroerlo aún más rápido, lo mejor por ahora es que su Majestad repose, tome algunas infusiones e ingiera alimentos blandos, NO DEBE, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ir a la corte o escuchar noticias acerca de la situación del reino o del continente.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a mi padre? ¿algún medicamento que pueda conseguirle?

-No se preocupe, le haremos saber si necesitamos algo para atender al rey, por mientras, y en vista de la ausencia de la Princesa Millerna, lo mejor que puede hacer es tomar en sus propias manos las funciones del Rey, como dije, no le permita tener malas noticias, otra impresión demasiado fuerte podría suponer un colapso completo y la irremediable muerte de su Majestad.

-Sería un caos -Murmuró más para sí que para el médico.

-Visítelo tanto como le sea posible, alteza, nada de noticias angustiantes o problemas.

-Entiendo, puede contar conmigo.

Ambos realizaron una leve reverencia, un carrito de servicio pasó junto a ellos y el médico se apresuró a detenerlo, levantando la jarra con vino para olerla, entregándosela a Eries completamente serio.

-Una cosa más, princesa, ¡nada de alcohol para el rey!

-Se hará como solicita.

Tomó la jarra, mirando al encargado de las comidas, el cual no tardó mucho en dar media vuelta, luego de dejar el carrito a un lado de la puerta y correr hacia las cocinas.

El médico ya se había retirado a descansar, había algunos otros médicos atendiendo a su padre cuando uno de los pocos soldados en armadura roja pasó frente a ella, asomándose a la habitación con una sonrisa mal disimulada en el rostro.

-¡Vaya rey más débil! -Susurró el soldado tan bajo, que Eries por poco y pierde aquellas palabras.

-¡Soldado!

Todos, tanto los caballeros asturianos como el zaibachiano se pusieron en firmes, mirándola directamente a ella. Estaba molesta, deseaba abofetear a aquel estúpido y enviarlo a prisión. En su lugar, le entregó la jarra con vino sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Busque a sus compañeros, mi padre necesita reposo, no mirar sus coloridas armaduras deambulando por su habitación, dígales que los quiero lejos de este pasillo.

-¡No sigo órdenes de Asturia!

Abofetearlo, encarcelarlo y tal vez enviarlo a la horca.

Respiró hondo, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones ahora.

-En ese caso, vaya y dígale a su Capitán, a cu General, a su Estrategos o a la persona a cargo, que la Primer Consejera de Asturia EXIGE que se deje tranquilo a un moribundo, estoy segura de que su emperador se alegrará de saber que pronto podrán deshacerse de mi padre.

-Debería cuidar su lengua, mi Emperador podría dar la orden de que acabemos con esta apestosa ciudad pesquera.

-Entretanto, YO puedo dar la orden para que me traigan tu cabeza en una bandeja, tu cabeza, tu corazón y tus bolas, además de las de tus compañeros antes de que tu emperador logre movilizar a sus tropas para calcinarnos a todos, ¿crees que deba ordenar que lo primero que te arranquen sean tus ridículamente pequeños testículos o tu corazón?

Lo notó palidecer, juntando las cejas y apretando la mandíbula, completamente furioso.

Se permitió a sí misma mostrar una leve sonrisa apenas una fracción de segundo, odiaba recurrir a la violencia, odiaba aún más que se cuestionaran sus decisiones o su autoridad.

-Vieja bruja, puta…

-ENTONCES, ¿podría ser tan gentil y amable de comunicar que NO PUEDE HABER SOLDADOS DE ZAIBACH EN ESTA PARTE DE MI CASA? ¿O debo solicitar una audiencia con la persona a cargo?

El soldado hizo una ligerísima, casi imperceptible, inclinación de cabeza antes de darse media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar por donde había venido, deteniéndose justo antes de terminar de iniciar el primer paso y moviendo de algún modo la jarra que aún llevaba en la mano.

-A, eso -Soltó Eries, notando la jarra llena de vino- es el vino de su Majestad, una de las mejores cosechas de Egzardia si mal no recuerdo, siéntase libre de compartirlo con sus compañeros MIENTRAS les informa que, por respeto a la salud del rey, ninguno de ustedes va a pasearse por esta ala del castillo, le agradezco.

Lo notó apretando con más fuerza la jarra, parecía dudar de qué hacer, finalmente, el soldado se fue por donde había venido andando. Ojalá pudiera deshacerse de la tensión y la furia con la misma facilidad.

Se apretó las manos apenas un poco, no podía permitir que nadie la viera titubeando justo ahora.

Dedicó una mirada a las habitaciones de su padre, había demasiada gente, además, la jarra con agua había llegado y la comida estaba comenzando a ingresar en la habitación, su padre no notaría su ausencia y, estaba segura, había demasiado que hacer ahora.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, espero a que el paje de las cocinas regresara para darle algunas instrucciones acerca de la alimentación de su padre, dónde, cuando y qué cosa servirle a ella el resto del día.

Sin muchas ganas, sintiéndose completamente exhausta, se dirigió a la sala de audiencias. Estaba amaneciendo, los comunes y los nobles no tardarían mucho en llegar para hacer sus saber sus quejas a la corona, alguien debía responder por el rey, sin importar la cantidad de naves sobre su ciudad o lo grave que estuviera su padre, la vida no se iba a detener y los problemas no se iban a dar un descanso.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Nueva semana, NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Me alegra anunciar que además, ya está lista la mitad del siguiente, jejeje, espero poder sentarme en la semana a trabajar sobre él para terminarlo, nos estamos acercando al reencuentro formal entre Folken y Eries... aunque antes, necesitamos ver el reencuentro de las hermanas... con Dryden Fassa y Allen Schezard en el medio ;)

A todos los que han llegado hasta aqui, muchísimas gracias por leer. Por si no son lectores habituales de esta humilde escritora de fanfics, todo comentario es agradecido, desde likes hasta mentadas de madre, de canastas de dulces a tomatazos, así que no tengan miedo a dejar algún comentario, se les responderá con cortesía y posiblemente con algo de rapidez.

SARABA


	7. Preludio

**PRELUDIO **

Había sido una suerte que no hubiera represalias luego de la orden que ella misma había enviado a los soldados de Zaibach. Más sorprendente aún, aquella tarde la mayoría de ellos habían vuelto a las naves en el cielo, incluso los soldados de la ciudad habían disminuido drásticamente.

Había solo un soldado en la corte ahora, uno que se mantenía callado, escuchando las audiencias sin siquiera voltear a verla, por suerte, no había sido el mismo con el que había discutido dos días antes.

Era de noche, era la séptima noche desde que su hermana hubiera huido cuando un muchacho de las cuadras la había interceptado en la biblioteca, justo cuando la cena llegaba en un carrito de servicio. Su hermana venía de vuelta con Dryden Fassa en el Cruzade.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, salió corriendo a buscar a la gente de la guardia, dando instrucciones precisas, por un lado, necesitaban una nave interceptando al Cruzade y las naves que parecían escoltar al crucero, por otro lado, había tenido que buscar al soldado de la sala de audiencias.

Acababa de encontrarlo, estaba apostado en una silla junto a la puerta de la sala de audiencias, comiendo tranquilamente lo que el servicio le había llevado.

-Disculpe -Se apresuró a decirle apenas detenerse frente al soldado- ¿cómo hago para contactar a la persona a cargo de las fortalezas?

-¿Qué quiere? -Escupió el otro justo antes de dar una mordida al pan relleno de pescado en su mano, restándole importancia a la situación completa.

-Necesito informar que se acerca un contingente mercante de los Fassa, el Crucero Asturiano Cruzade junto con ellos.

-No debería preocuparse señora, alguna de las fortalezas se encargará de detenerlos para inspeccionarlos, una vez se haya revisado todo lo que tengan a bordo, y se les haya interrogado, se les dejará pasar.

-¡La heredera al trono viene en una de esas naves junto a su prometido!

El soldado dejó de comer en ese momento, tragando con dificultad y haciendo su plato a un lado con rapidez, poniéndose de pie y quitando la expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, al parecer, al fin se estaba tomando en serio la información.

-¿A qué se refiere con…

-¡MI HERMANA, la princesa Millerna Sarah Aston viene en una de esas naves con su prometido, Dryden Fassa para casarse y reclamar la regencia del trono! Necesito comunicarme con la persona a cargo para evitar que los retrasen con sus… inspecciones de rutina.

-¿Sabe en cuál de las naves vienen?

-No

-¿Sabe si viene algún criminal junto con ellos?

-Aparentemente no viene ningún criminal con ellos, necesito que se les permita llegar con su contingente de mercaderes y se les deje aterrizar en suelo asturiano, además estoy informando que enviaré un carruaje y una escolta adecuada para traer a mi hermana y al joven Fassa al Palacio apenas toquen suelo, ambos necesitan saber sobre la condición del rey y de la ciudad.

El soldado pareció considerarlo un momento, luego la miró fijamente, no había burlas ni intento alguno de desatender a la petición.

-Informaré de inmediato, Señora Regente, probablemente mi superior insista en revisar el cargamento de las naves.

-Por favor, solo requiero que se les deje aterrizar, estoy segura de que el joven Fassa permitirá que revisen sus cargamentos una vez hayan aterrizado, en verdad necesito que mi hermana se entere de la situación lo antes posible.

-Bien, bien, informaré de eso también, no le prometo nada, pero haré lo que pueda.

Lo miró avanzar, completamente agradecida, súbitamente, un escalofrío la recorrió, ¿y si la persona a cargo era Folken? ¿le diría el soldado que era ELLA quien estaba solicitando que se les dejara aterrizar? ¿habría vuelto? ¿la recordaría siquiera?

Sacudió la cabeza, enfurecida por completo consigo misma.

Folken Fanel, el heredero al trono de Fanelia, el hombre al que ella y su hermana le habían guardado luto estaba muerto, el Estrategos que había visto el día anterior a que su hermana huyera NO PODÍA SER EL MISMO… no, realmente no podía ser el mismo hombre, ¿cierto?

-Tendré que pedir algo al médico, no puedo darme el lujo de tener pesadillas esta noche.

.

No había pasado mucho cuando su hermana ya estaba ahí, no había rastro de Allen, del rey de Fanelia o de la chica extraña que habían llevado con ellos.

Era media noche, a decir verdad.

Millerna había preguntado si Allen estaba ahí. Luego se había ido a su cuarto, aun cuando la noticia de que su padre estaba gravemente enfermo fuera pronunciada.

-¡MILLERNA!

-Princesa Eries -Intervino Dryden, evitando que la princesa pudiera darle alcance a la heredera al trono, la cual ya había desaparecido en uno de los pasillos que daba a las escaleras.

-Pero, Dryden…

-Por favor, no la regañes, tampoco la sigas, necesita tiempo para pensar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Quería discutir con Dryden, se llevaba bien con él, después de todo, tenían la misma edad, había habido ocasiones en que incluso tomaran alguna que otra clase juntos o se toparan en la biblioteca cuando eran más jóvenes…claro que eso había quedado atrás, tan lejano que casi parecían las memorias de otra persona.

-Recibí tu carta, por cierto -Comentó el recién llegado con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, su mano no había tardado mucho en posarse sobre uno de los hombros de Eries, obligándola a dar vuelta para conducirla por el castillo- lamento mucho no haber podido contestarla apenas llegó, pero, bueno, se presentaron algunos imprevistos.

-¿Qué imprevistos?

Ambos habían alcanzado un par de sillones de la habitación donde los había recibido, ambos se habían sentado. Eries no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada cargada de angustia a la puerta por la que su hermana había escapado una vez más, regresando su atención a Dryden apenas escuchar el ruido de una taza contra un plato, notando que el criado y antiguo tutor de su visitante le estaba ofreciendo un poco de té a ella también.

Aceptó la taza, el aroma afrutado y desconocido captando su atención lo suficiente para dar un sorbo pequeño, recreándose en el sabor intenso, cálido y especiado en el líquido dorado al interior de su taza.

-Sabe bien, ¿verdad? -Comentó el castaño con una sonrisa ladina, dando él mismo un sorbo largo, justo antes de hacer ademán de dejar su taza a un lado, siendo recibida por el criado que había llegado junto a la pareja unos minutos atrás.

-Tiene un sabor interesante, es cierto… ¿qué imprevistos, Dryden?

-Bueno, jejeje, te pediría que me dejaras ir a descansar antes del interrogatorio, incluso podría contarte cuan cansado estoy luego de meses viajando, PERO, llevas maquillaje encima, tus ojos se ven más hundidos de lo que es natural, hasta donde yo recuerdo, nunca has sido tan delgada como te ves el día de hoy, deduzco que no has dormido bien, por lo tanto, debes estar aún más cansada que yo, ¿o me equivoco?

Lo miró ligeramente sorprendida, luego se alegró de que su padre nunca hubiera intentado casarla con él, jamás habría encontrado una buena excusa para declinar un compromiso con este hombre. No lo amaba. No sentía ningún tipo de afecto por él en realidad. A pesar de sus excentricidades, realmente era alguien cuyo intelecto lo hacían un buen candidato a rey, así que…

-Soy la regente momentánea, podrás imaginar la carga que me supone tener que hacer mi trabajo y el de mi padre en tiempos de crisis.

-Lo comprendo a la perfección, como dije, tuve algunos inconvenientes en el camino, es posible que me haya desviado un poco en lugar de traer a Millerna directamente a casa pero, creo que puedo afirmar, sin temor a equivocarme, que ella se tomará algunas cosas más en serio a partir de ahora.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Nuestro padre está enfermo y a ella parece no importarle nada más que…

-Lo sé, lo sé, sin embargo, es un interés inofensivo a estas alturas.

Estaba confundida, no sabía si era lo poco que había dormido los últimos días, algún efecto secundario de los medicamentos que le habían estado administrando para que no soñara o si había sobre estimado el intelecto de Dryden. Estaba segura de que le había comunicado sus preocupaciones más esenciales en la carta, así como la imperiosa necesidad de traer a Millerna de vuelta a Palas de tener la oportunidad, ¿entonces?

-Prometo contarte los, pormenores, del inconveniente que me evitó traer a tu hermana de regreso, sana y salva, ¿si? Lo juro, ahora, deja de mirarme como si estuviera loco y no trates de enmendarlo, SÉ cuando alguien me está mirando como si estuviera loco, incluida la princesa del hielo.

No supo si reír por la broma o abofetearlo, simplemente devolvió la taza y se reacomodó en su lugar.

-Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no debería preocuparme de mi hermana?

-¿Conociste a Hitomi? La chica de cabello corto que viene acompañando al Rey de Fanelia.

Asintió, no recordaba que se llamara Hitomi, pero podía recordar a Allen jugando con ella y su hermana a nivel emocional.

-Bueno, técnicamente, Allen eligió a Hitomi por encima de Millerna hace dos días, ellos dos y el Rey de Fanelia desaparecieron repentinamente de nuestros ojos envueltos en unos extraños pilares de luz… y no estoy loco, sé lo que vi, puedes preguntarle a la tripulación de Allen, ellos también lo vieron.

-Entonces, Allen y…

-No sabemos a dónde fueron, eran dos columnas de luz, una envolvió a Hitomi, la otra al Rey Van, Allen ni siquiera lo pensó, se tiró de cabeza detrás de Hitomi y desapareció junto con ella dentro de esa extraña columna de luz, Millerna quería que los buscáramos pero, no sabemos a dónde fueron, yo di la orden de regresar aquí, sin importar en donde se encuentren esos tres, estoy seguro de que encontrarán la forma de regresar aquí y si no lo hacen, será más fácil obtener información de su paradero desde aquí, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Estaba a punto de responder cuando una de sus mucamas apareció en la puerta con una bandeja cubierta, ambos guardaron silencio conforme la joven se acercaba.

-Alteza -Dijo la criada haciendo una reverencia y levantando cuidadosamente la tapa de la bandeja, había un pastel de carne rústico en el interior, se notaba un poco frío a decir verdad- le recomiendo ampliamente servirse la rebanada que queda frente a usted, la encontrará, interesante.

-Gracias Prudencia.

Dryden parecía a punto de decir algo, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo justo cuando Eries tomaba la rebanada señalada y la hacía a un lado. Una nota amarillenta y manchada de grasa estaba justo debajo, la escondió hábilmente al interior de sus mangas y luego se reacomodó en su lugar.

-Prudencia, infórmale al cocinero que este pastel está demasiado frío para ofrecerlo a nuestras visitas, además, un pastel de carne a estas horas me caerá de peso, sabes que mi estómago está delicado estos días, un par de piscus frescos serían un mejor ofrecimiento junto con un pequeño plato de frutos secos.

-Se hará como diga, mi señora.

La criada se retiró, Eries miró a su alrededor con cautela al igual que su invitado, hasta entonces, se dignó sacar la nota y leerla con presteza.

-Así qué, ¿tenía algo interesante la tarta?

Sonrió, no podía evitarlo.

-Al parecer todo está en orden, creo que mi hermana encontraría especialmente interesante la receta mañana por la mañana -Comentó la princesa, pasando disimuladamente la nota al comerciante, el cual se apresuró a leer antes de arrugar la nota y guardarla descuidadamente en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Supongo que sí, en este momento podría robarle el sueño, ahora, volviendo a los asuntos anteriores…

.

Preparar una boda real en un año solía ser una verdadera locura, prepararla en apenas un par de días era algo insano.

-¿Me has oído entonces, Millerna?

Su hermana no contestó, simplemente miraba su reflejo conforme una de las damas de compañía le cepillaba el cabello y otra se encargaba de ayudarla a colocarse su calzado.

-Creo que iré a ver a nuestro padre en un momento.

-¡MILLERNA!

-¿NO ERA LO QUE QUERÍAS ANOCHE? ¿QUÉ FUERA A VER A NUESTRO PADRE?

Se alegraba sinceramente de que su hermana hubiera vuelto sin un solo rasguño, en verdad, se alegraba incluso de que Allen también hubiera podido volver la noche anterior y, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse molesta por la aparente falta de interés que su hermana estaba prestándole.

-Si, quiero que vayas a ver a nuestro padre, necesita saber que estás bien, pero también necesito estar segura de que me has escuchado con respecto a lo de tu…

-¡Te escuché! ¿podrías dejarme en paz ahora?

-¡MILLERNA!

-¡NO! ¡SÓLO DÉJAME EN PAZ Y HAZ LO QUE CREAS CONVENIENTE! ¿O mi opinión realmente importa en todo esto?

Había tanta amargura y tanto desdén en su voz, su mirada denotaba una furia que, estaba segura, escondía algo más, lo peor del caso es que de sobra sabía que Millerna tenía toda la razón, su opinión poco importaba en el asunto, TENÍA que casarse con Dryden antes de que su padre muriera, TENÍA que renunciar a su enamoramiento infantil y egoísta por el bien de su país, no es como si tuviera muchas más opciones, en realidad.

-Bien, si esa es la actitud que vas a tener al respecto… -Dijo Eries, completamente molesta también y abandonando la habitación de su hermana.

Estaba frustrada, se sentía completamente molesta, la angustia por la que había pasado los días anteriores habían contribuido mucho a tenerla de un humor fatal, que su hermana mostrara tan poco interés no hacía más que ponerla peor, saber que ni siquiera podía culparla por haberle lanzado la verdad a la cara no hacían más que ponerla peor, en toda su vida, jamás había deseado tanto que ambas hubieran nacido en una familia de comunes como lo hacía ahora.

Si, los comunes también sufrían, también se angustiaban, pero los comunes no tenían que pensar en el futuro de todo un reino, no tenían sobre los hombros el peso de semejante responsabilidad, los comunes solo debían preocuparse por sus propias familias, de estar lo suficientemente decididos, incluso podían abandonar el reino para ponerse a salvo y evitar una confrontación directa con la muerte. Ellas en cambio estaban condenadas a mirar de frente lo que viniera y tomar decisiones.

.

-… además, yo seré declarado rey -Sonó la voz de Dryden desde el final del pasillo.

Podía escuchar claramente la voz del rey faneliano también. Se detuvo un momento. Respiró. Ordenó sus ideas y finalmente, dio los últimos pasos para ingresar al despacho en que los tres invitados de su hermana y Dryden estaban ocupando a aquellas horas de la mañana.

-… y tú serás el rey de Asturia, ¡compórtate como tal! -Había regañado la voz del rey pelinegro, evitando así que sus pasos fueran escuchados.

-Si tú lo dices -Respondió Dryden en un tono entre broma y resignación, molestándola de inmediato y sumándose a su enfado en las habitaciones de su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó ella en cuanto estuvo dentro de la habitación y llamando la atención del resto- ¿Por qué están hablando así? Dryden, el Rey de Asturia aun no ha muerto, ¡está enfermo!

Los ignoró a todos, la única persona con la que le interesaba hablar en aquel momento, el único que podría recibir su enojo y preocupación en aquel preciso momento, se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio, al fondo de la habitación, lugar al cual se encaminó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre castaño de cabellos quebrados y atados en una cola de caballo.

-Por esa razón y en cuanto supimos de tu llegada hicimos todos los arreglos…

-¡Es cierto! -Repuso dócilmente el Rey Van, a quien simplemente ignoró para continuar con su discurso.

-Para que Allen y ustedes estén en la ciudad -Prosiguió ella, luego de haber escogido sus palabras con cuidado, tratando de mantener la compostura ante el desinterés que mostraba la postura de Dryden- y solo se ha logrado incrementar la tensión que ya teníamos con Zaibach.

-¿Qué? -Murmuró el rey pelinegro.

-¡No puede ser! -Se lamentó la chica que lo acompañaba y que permanecía a su lado.

-Además, a Millerna no le importa tanto esta situación -Volteó a ver a Allen, esperanzada a que alguno de los dos hombres con más importancia en la vida de su hermana, pudiera escuchar y hacerla asumir sus responsabilidades- ¡Mi padre pronto morirá! ¡Ustedes deben ayudar a Millerna a entenderlo!

A diferencia de Dryden, Allen le dedicó una mirada cargada de sorpresa y comprensión. Era inusual que ella se mostrara un poco abierta con respecto a sus sentimientos, era completamente inusual que ella suplicara por ayuda, y no podía evitarlo, tenía que admitir su derrota y solicitar asistencia ahí donde pudiera conseguirla.

-¿Qué dices Eries? -Había preguntado la otra mujer en la habitación, había angustia en su voz, ¿Hitomi era su nombre?

-¡Hermana!

El sonido de pisadas resonando a su espalda, la voz tan conocida llamándola, no pudo evitar voltear a la entrada, tal y como habían hecho todos los presentes. Millerna estaba en la puerta.

-No te preocupes por mí, ¡lo haré bien!

-¡Millerna!

Se frenó a sí misma, si quería ser escuchada, necesitaba escuchar ella también, además, algo en la actitud de su hermana se sentía diferente.

Vio a su hermana entrar sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Allen, deteniéndose frente a él, sonriéndole, y a pesar de todo había algo distinto, ya no parecía tan empecinada en gustarle al caballero caeli, no parecía estar flirteando con él, de hecho, parecía que ambos estuvieran teniendo una conversación silenciosa, llegando a alguna especie de acuerdo con sus miradas y sus gestos nada más.

Allen se arrodilló, tomando la mano que su hermana le había ofrecido para besarla por encima del guante, en otro momento se habría preocupado, de no haber visto aquel intercambio no verbal estaría furiosa, por el contrario, se sentía completamente confundida, ¿estaban despidiéndose, acaso?

-Me alegro -Dijo Allen sin levantarse, alzando la mirada solo hasta el final, con una sonrisa tan suave y pacífica como la que mostraba Millerna- muchas felicidades, princesa Millerna.

Guardó silencio, lanzando una mirada interrogante a Dryden, quien le devolvió un ligero asentimiento de cabeza con una sonrisa aguda y mal disimulada, como si le estuviera diciendo "te lo dije" solo con eso.

Se tranquilizó entonces, relajándose al mismo tiempo que Allen se ponía en pie para hacer una reverencia a ambas princesas, a Dryden y salir.

-Hermana, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte conmigo ahora -Explicó Millerna en una actitud completamente diferente a la que había mostrado desde su llegada- ahora, si me disculpan, vine a buscar a Hitomi.

-¿A mi? -Preguntó la muchacha junto al rey faneliano, parecía confundida y tomada por sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto! Nos separamos hace algunos días, necesitamos tener una charla de chicas y ponernos al día, ¿no crees?, ven, ¡vamos!

Millerna parecía bastante divertida y algo más animada al tomar a su invitada por la muñeca y sacarla casi a rastras, con la joven de cabello corto resistiéndose un poco, volteando como suplicando ayuda al rey, a Dryden y a ella misma sin poder articular nada coherente.

No pudo evitar reírse ligeramente divertida, más calmada con lo que acababa de suceder.

-Bueno Eries, tal y como dijo Millerna, deja de preocuparte por nosotros, ve a descansar por favor, pasea por los jardines, escóndete en la biblioteca o relee de nuevo ese libro viejo que escondes en tu habitación, necesitas relajarte y descansar un poco o te explotará la cabeza.

Sonrió de nuevo, de forma un poco más amplia antes de retomar el control completo de su cuerpo y de sus gestos.

-¡Gracias Dryden! Sinceramente te lo agradezco, Rey Van.

El pelinegro hizo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza al igual que ella para despedirse, Eries se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar. Necesitaba un descanso, ¡eso era seguro! Pero no podía dárselo, ¡no aún! Tenía una boda que organizar.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Finalmente logré terminarlo, no que fuera especialmente difícil, simplemente me quedé sin tiempo a página y media de concluir con esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

SARABA


	8. Boda y Desgracia

**BODA Y DESGRACIA**

En un par de horas, el sol moriría tragado por el mar, derramando su sangre en el cielo para dar paso a la noche y a las estrellas. ¡Cómo temía que llegara la noche y con ella, las amargas pesadillas que no le habían dado tregua en los últimos días!

Escribir cartas no había sido suficiente esta vez, no importa cuantas veces escribiera o en qué momento lo hiciera, las pesadillas se repetían una y otra vez, las imágenes posteriores a la lectura en el antiguo jardín faneliano aumentando en crueldad y salvajismo, aún después de escribirle, aún después de tomar tés y otros remedios para calmar sus nervios.

No podía ir a Fanelia y encarar la tumba del príncipe, era algo completa y totalmente impensable, estaban sitiados y, si su intelecto no le fallaba, la calma antes de la tormenta, antes de la guerra era dónde se encontraban en el tiempo.

El cementerio de Palas había sido su destino apenas tuvo un tiempo para respirar y dejar encargados de los preparativos de la boda a su gente de confianza. Sus espías sabían bien dónde encontrarla en caso necesario, después de todo, uno de ellos se había encargado de entregarle las flores que ahora repartía entre las tumbas. Flores para su madre, flores para su hermana, flores para los Schezard.

Estaba por irse de vuelta al palacio cuando algo llamó su atención, no era la única en el cementerio aquel día y en aquel momento. La rubia y larga cabellera de una persona alta y portando pantalones negros y una espada llamaron su atención, justo dónde se encontraban las tumbas de la familia Schezard.

-¡Así que aquí estabas! -Dijo Eries, llamando la atención del caballero caelí al instante- te han estado buscando por todos lados, sabía que te encontraría.

El viento comenzó a soplar, levantando pétalos de flores a su alrededor, Allen caminó hacia ella, pasando a un lado suyo, como dispuesto a irse.

-Acerca de Millerna, -Dijo la segunda princesa- ¡déjala ir! Sabes lo que es mejor para ella, debes dejarla ir.

-¿Nada más así, quieres decir?

-¿Qué? -Tuvo que voltear para tratar de verlo, al menos se había detenido, pero sonaba tan triste y derrotado.

-Tienes razón, despreocúpate -Contestó el rubio sin dar la cara todavía- ¡Dryden no es un mal tipo!

Ella volteó su cuerpo entonces, concordaba con él en ese pensamiento al menos.

-Esa boda, es un bien necesario y yo lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarlos.

Lo vio alejarse de ella, dejándola atrás, había flores todavía entre sus manos, su visita a los muertos no había concluido todavía, no estaba segura de poder perseguirlo.

-¡Allen!

Lo vio atrapar algo entre sus dedos y detenerse.

-Estas son las flores de mi madre, ¿es así como llegan hasta aquí?

Ella simplemente depositó el ramo que aún faltaba en la tumba correspondiente, alejándose del lugar un poco más tranquila, no había realmente nada que pudiera hacer para reconfortar a Allen, no tenía que preocuparse tampoco de que él se propasara con su hermana.

-Muchas gracias, princesa Eries -Le llegó la voz grave y aterciopelada de Allen desde su espalda, sonaba sincero, ella simplemente siguió su camino, era hora de volver y concluir con los pendientes tan pronto como fuera posible.

.

Estaba a punto de llegar al castillo en el carruaje cuando notó como todo se oscurecía súbitamente afuera. Se asomó entonces, había demasiadas nubes oscuras, seguramente traídas por el viento marino que había estado soplando con más fuerza de lo normal.

Apenas había entrado al palacio, las primeras gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer, un rayo, seguido a los pocos segundos por un trueno, habían caído como un dragón marino desde las nubes, volteó por un momento, indecisa, ¡Allen podría…!

No, ella no podía intervenir, no podía acercarse a él, no sabiendo a quien llevaba el caballero en su corazón, no sabiendo lo que había hecho con su hermana mayor.

Bajó la cabeza, ¡estaba tan cansada con todo lo que estaba pasando! Con un suspiro, dio la espalda a la entrada, al mismo tiempo que una lluvia torrencial dejaba caer sus aguas sobre la ciudad.

-¿Princesa Eries? -Había preguntado una de las criadas al recibirla.

-Una bebida caliente con miel estará bien Constanza, gracias, estaré en el salón de audiencias.

-¿Necesita algo más, mi señora? ¿una manta? ¿ropa limpia y seca?

-No, estoy bien, la lluvia no me ha alcanzado, muchas gracias.

Siguió andando, saludando con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza al único guardia de Zaibach que permanecía en el palacio, éste le devolvió el saludo, justo antes de abrirle la puerta y dejarla pasar, realmente estaba ocupada, demasiado ocupada como para seguir dándole vueltas a la condición en que había dejado a Allen en el cementerio. ¡Cómo le gustaría poder correr a su habitación ahora a releer una vez más su libro de leyendas de Fanelia!

.

El amanecer la había sorprendido corriendo de un lado al otro, revisando documentación e informes. Melefs, pétalos de flores, barcas, todo parecía estar en orden muy a pesar de lo rápido con que habían tenido que organizar las cosas, la gente de las cocinas también habían estado ocupadas trabajando, a pesar de estar racionando comida, debían preparar algunas cosas un poco especiales.

Allen se había unido a los preparativos durante la noche, notar que realmente estaba verificando que los caballeros y guy melefs estuvieran en donde debían, la había dejado un poco más tranquila.

Dryden también había estado haciendo preparativos, sus cargamentos habían sido una verdadera salvación en aquellos momentos, por supuesto, al encontrarlo despierto a media noche, había tenido que obligarlo a irse a descansar, también había encargado, tanto al sirviente de su futuro hermano, como a una de sus mucamas de confianza que verificaran que el hombre descansara, fuera perfectamente aseado y estuviera listo y puntual después del medio día. No quería correr riesgos con las fortalezas flotantes ocultas entre las nubes del cielo, era mejor que los soldados del Imperio tuvieran una visión clara de lo que pasaba abajo en la ciudad, que no tuvieran forma alguna de confundir los hechos.

Para medio día todo estaba listo, estaba exhausta, pero orgullosa de sí misma y de tener los preparativos listos y en orden.

Ver las calles llenas de gente, las flores flotando en el canal principal, su hermana lista y con el hermoso vestido de novia de su madre… quería llorar de felicidad al verla caminando lado al lado con Dryden desde el desembarcadero. Sonrió disimuladamente de pie, atrás del trono donde su padre presenciaba con solemnidad aquella ceremonia, estaba segura de que su madre habría estado feliz de ver a su hija menor en aquel instante, quería pensar que su madre estaba orgullosa de ella también en aquel momento.

-Estamos reunidos, hermanos, en este glorioso día en que estos niños unirán sus vidas con el matrimonio… -Había comenzado la ceremonia según la tradición de su pueblo.

Su mente divagó por un momento, pensando en Marlene, a pesar de que ella había unido su vida al Duque de Freid en una ceremonia diferente, la sensación que había tenido era similar, tal vez el estar consciente de que sus hermanas se casaban por deber y no por amor era lo que le daba ese toque triste y desolado a la ceremonia en sí. Una boda real, una boda entre nobles usualmente era más una ceremonia formal para sellar un contrato, no una fiesta para reunir a dos almas que se aman, no para afianzar los lazos de confianza, respeto y cariño con que debiera iniciar cada familia… en parte era por eso mismo que ella había decidido darle la espalda al matrimonio y a todo lo que conllevaba, aún si pudiera cambiar el pasado, aún si la tragedia nunca hubiera sucedido, a ella la habrían casado por deber con algún desconocido… posiblemente, con el mismísimo Duque de Freid, después de todo, una princesa era más una moneda de cambio que una persona.

-Tu hermana lo está haciendo bien -Observó su padre, justo antes de comenzar a toser un poco.

-Lo sé, padre, traerá orgullo y honor a nuestro reino y a nuestra familia.

Veía sin ver.

La ceremonia seguía rápidamente, los sacerdotes se habían saltado algunos de sus rituales usuales a causa de la premura, los juramentos habían terminado, los gritos de júbilo de la gente del reino la habían sacado súbitamente de sus pensamientos. Miró como Dryden tomaba una sortija para colocarla en el dedo de Millerna. La imagen del príncipe faneliano sonriéndole durante la despedida la asaltó en aquel momento, creando un nudo en su garganta, tan ligero, que un poco de aire y una ligera agitación de su cabeza fueron suficientes para deshacerlo.

-¡ESPEREN!

Volteó igual que su padre y los otros criados y miembros del consejo asturiano hacia la fuente de aquella demanda.

La chica de cabellos cortos y ropajes extraños iba corriendo a gran velocidad hacía su hermana. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-¡ALTO!

Volteó a ver a Millerna, ella y Dryden parecían incapacitados para escuchar a Hitomi.

-¡Qué modales! -Había susurrado uno de los nobles.

-¡Por Jichía! ¿qué está haciendo? -Murmuró otro a la vez.

-¡Alguien debería encerrarla! -Se quejó un tercero.

Ella miró como Hitomi tropezaba y caía, estaba ligeramente preocupada, Dryden, Allen y Millerna le habían contado algunas cosas extrañas recientemente, con respecto a la joven de cabellos cortos.

Hitomi había caído en las escalinatas, con lo cual, Eries había notado también como su hermana sellaba su unión con un beso, sin apenas prestarle atención a la joven a la que había proclamado como "su amiga" el día anterior.

Parecía tan miserable.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse entonces, ¿otra tormenta?

-¿Pero, qué demonios…? -Exclamó el Rey Grava.

Eries también volteó, todo control sobre sí misma se había perdido en aquel momento, a pesar de no ser supersticiosa, tenía que reconocer que aquello parecía un terrible presagio, una de las fortalezas del Imperio estaba obstruyendo el sol, directamente encima de la ceremonia de bodas de su hermana.

No entendía, no podía ser cierto, ¡SE HABÍA ESFORZADO TANTO PARA EVITAR UNA CATÁSTROFE! ¡HABÍA MOVILIZADO A LA CIUDAD ENTERA PARA QUE NO HUBIERA NINGÚN MALENTENDIDO! ¿De dónde había salido entonces ese guy melef?

-¡ZAIBACH! ¿POR QUÉ? -Había exclamado su padre, completamente angustiado, su voz haciendo un eco de lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo y sacándola del extraño hechizo bajo el cual la había puesto su propio miedo.

Nubes de tormenta, rayos por doquier, una tensión extraña en el ambiente, pánico entre los nobles que habían comenzado a retroceder, algunos paralizados sin poder quitar los ojos de dónde estaban, ella misma no podía moverse, observando como a pesar de la rápida movilización de las tropas, nadie parecía capaz de hacer nada.

Algunos rayos habían impactado contra las construcciones, los gritos de la gente no tardaron en despertarla, miró en derredor, los nobles habían salido despavoridos.

-¡PROTEJAN AL REY! -Ordenó ella- ¡PÓNGANLO A SALVO!

Las doncellas que la habían acompañado y los únicos dos guardías que habían permanecido con ellos en el balcón se apresuraron a escoltar a su padre entonces, ella se quedó un momento más, completamente angustiada al notar que una de las torres había caído donde se encontraba su hermana. Se quedó ahí, observando y rezando al mismo tiempo, no podría sobrevivir a la pérdida de Millerna, ¡NO PODÍA PASAR POR ESO DE NUEVO!

Estaba a punto de bajar, sus ojos se habían empañado, obligándola a limpiarlos, cuando notó como algunos de los soldados corrían a mover los escombros, hasta ese momento pudo volver a respirar, Dryden había protegido a Millerna y ahora la ayudaba a salir, parecía herido.

-¡PROTEJAN A LA POBLACIÓN! -Ordenó en seguida- ¡EVACÚEN LA ZONA! ¡QUE TODOS SALGAN DEL CASTILLO Y VAYAN AL REFUGIO MÁS CERCANO!

Los soldados no tardaron nada en acatar las nuevas órdenes, su hermana caminaba lentamente abajo, ayudando a Dryden a salir del lugar, el alivio de darse cuenta de que su hermana seguía viva e intacta la ayudó a moverse de su lugar y adquirir de nuevo el frío semblante que se necesitaba en momentos como aquel.

-¡Princesa! -Había escuchado a alguien llamándola, al votlear, se había encontrado con uno de los criados de palacio, casi tan joven como Millerna- debe ponerse a cubierto, es peligroso aquí.

Una última mirada abajo, Allen y el resto de la orden Caeli ya estaban manejando la situación, en lo alto, el Rey de Fanelia luchaba con su guy melef en forma de dragón, no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer.

-¡De acuerdo!

Caminó tan rápido como pudo, buscando con la mirada, necesitaba enviar a alguien a apoyar a sus hermanos, necesitaba alguien que bajara para escoltar a Millerna y ayudar a Dryden a salir de ahí.

-¡TÚ!

Finalmente se había topado con uno de los guardias que habían incitado a la población a resguardarse.

-¡LA HEREDERA AL TRONO Y SU CÓNYUGE REQUIEREN ASISTENCIA! Busca a alguien más y vayan por ellos, es necesario ponerlos a salvo.

-¡CÓMO ORDENE, PRINCESA!

Un estruendo que sacudió el suelo por poco la hace caer, a este siguieron dos más, una mirada atrás y pudo notar, horrorizada, que el Escaflowne había caído al suelo y ahora era rodeado por los dos melefs que habían comenzado el ataque.

"¡ESTÁN BAJO NUESTRO CONTROL!", había clamado una voz desde los cielos.

Miró arriba, segura de que la voz salía de la fortaleza flotante que había tapado el sol.

"¡LA CIUDAD DE ASTURIA ESTÁ BAJO NUESTRO CONTROL!"

No estaba segura de quien era el que había dicho aquello, pero nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de golpear y gritarle a alguien como en ese mismo momento.

"¡ESTÁN BAJO NUESTRO CONTROL! ¡LA CIUDAD DE ASTURIA ESTÁ BAJO NUESTRO CONTROL! ¡NO PONGAN RESISTENCIA, O LA CIUDAD DE ASTURIA SUFRIRÁ LAS CONSECUENCIAS!"

¡Maldición! Habían pasado de estar sitiados a ser rehenes o algo así, miró a todos lados, necesitaba más información, aquello parecía el preludio a una invasión a todas luces.

"¡NO INTENTEN NADA TONTO Y NOS IREMOS RÁPIDO!".

Estaba furiosa, completamente furiosa. Aún así, se detuvo, no sufrirían una invasión, solo tenían que ser pacientes, solo tenían que esperar, ¡MIERDA! Estaba segura de que tendrían que sacrificar algo o alguien, pero ¿QUÉ?

"¡NOS RETIRAREMOS EN CUANTO NOS ENTREGUEN A LA CHICA DE LA LUNA FANTASMA, HITOMI KANZAKI!"

¿Luna Fantasma? ¿Esa chica venía de la Luna Fantasma?

La furia dio paso a la confusión, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

"¡RETÍRENSE DE LA ZONA Y HAGAN EXACTAMENTE LO QUE SE LES PIDA! ¡ENTREGUENNOS A LA CHICA, HITOMI KANZAKI!"

¡Maldito el que estuviera haciendo esto!

Miró a su alrededor, había gente sentada por todas partes, seguramente gente que no había podido huir a raíz del desconcierto y el contacto de los melefs con el suelo.

-¡Olviden a mi hermana! -Murmuró entonces- ¡Ayuden a los comunes! Muévanlos tan discretamente como sea posible, no debe haber nadie aquí, ¿entendido?

-Pero ¿Princesa Eries?

-¿Está sordo? ¡Le he dado una orden y espero que la cumpla! ¡disperse la orden entre todos los guardias! ¡la prioridad es poner a salvo a los comunes!

Todos a su alrededor parecían dudar, una mirada glacial y encolerizada fue suficiente para comenzar a moverlos a todos, ella se mantuvo en su lugar, firme, pensando qué hacer, realmente no quería entregar a la primera persona que su hermana llamaba "amiga", no quería ceder ante la nación que los había atacado a traición, pero…

-¡HITOMI! -Había escuchado la voz de su hermana en aquella plaza casi desierta.

La vio entonces, Hitomi Kanzaki, presunta originaria de la Luna Fantasma, la vio salir de entre los escombros donde su hermana y Dryden se habían puesto a salvo, la vio correr a donde las ruinas no le impidieran seguir avanzando, dolía, dolía mucho verla tomando aquella decisión y al mismo tiempo le suponía un alivio culposo, porque no tendría que ser ella quien la obligara a entregarse para salvar a su pueblo.

-¡YO SOY LA QUE BUSCAN! -Había gritado la invitada de Millerna, de pie, con los brazos abiertos frente a los dos melefs del imperio- ¡YO SOY LA CHICA DE LA LUNA FANTASMA! ¡SOY HITOMI KANZAKI!

Los dos melefs se movieron entonces, sus pilotos olvidándose por completo del Rey de Fanelia, y al parecer, completamente listos para tomar a la joven y retirarse del lugar.

Quería huir. Quería esconderse y llorar. No podía hacerlo, su obligación era quedarse ahí, de pie, observando y asumiendo la responsabilidad y la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, atestiguando que el sacrificio de esta persona aseguraría un futuro para los suyos.

Vio las garras de uno de los melefs tomar a la chica y alzarla, la piel se le erizó por completo ante el horror de lo que estaban por hacer, estaban aceptando cambiar la sangre de esa pobre chica por un poco más de tiempo.

-¡HITOMI!

Sus ojos se posaron entonces en el Rey de Fanelia, que había dejado atrás al Escaflowne para correr, espada en mano, hacia los dos melefs con la amiga de Millerna.

-¡SUÉLTENLA! ¡HITOMI!

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! -Suplicaba la joven extranjera aún en las garras de aquel melef.

El corazón se le paralizó por un momento. El entendimiento llegando a su mente en partes. El rey de Fanelia amaba a esta joven, la amaba con tanto fervor, que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella… y Fanelia había sido atacada y quemada hasta los cimientos poco tiempo atrás… el Imperio los había atacado buscando conseguir al melef Hispano del rey de Fanelia…

El ataque por parte de los melefs no tardó en llegar, el Rey esquivándolo hábilmente, avanzando hacia la joven de la Luna Fantasma.

-¡HITOMI! -Había gritado el rey dando un salto.

-¡VAN! -Había gritado la extranjera estirando su mano hacia el rey.

Fanel había sido derribado por un brazo mecánico demasiado grande, Hitomi lo había llamado asustada, el rey se había puesto en pie y en ese preciso momento, la fortaleza flotante, la misma que había estado cubriendo el sol, se movió, permitiendo que la luz invadiera Palas una vez más.

Algo había pasado con los pilotos, parecían derrumbarse por la luz del sol, soltando a su cautiva, la cual había comenzado a gritar. El rey corría gritando el nombre de Hitomi. El corazón se le paralizaba a Eries por el temor a ver la muerte de la chica en primera fila. Los rubios cabellos de Allen habían danzado con rapidez, corriendo sus últimos pasos para atrapar en sus brazos a la joven de la Luna Fantasma. Entonces ¿era cierto!, ¿Allen había escogido a Hitomi por sobre Millerna?

Y los dos melefs no parecían dispuestos a moverse todavía.

Se volteó entonces, dando la espalda a lo que acababa de pasar en el patio de su propia casa para constatar que sus órdenes se habían cumplido a la brevedad.

Asintió al notar que ya casi no quedaba nadie en las calles aledañas, solo dos personas estaban en su rango de visión y estaban huyendo tan rápido como les era posible.

Un silbido llamó su atención de regreso a la escena que había presenciado un momento atrás, volteó a tiempo de notar a los dos melefs volando de regreso a la fortaleza con las manos vacías, dejando tras de sí un vendaval de polvo a causa de los escombros.

Sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria de ambos, su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad a causa de la sorpresa y la preocupación. Uno de los melefs comenzó a perder altitud, estallando a medio camino al suelo.

-¡GUARDIAS!

Un par de soldados llegaron de inmediato junto a ella, que no había despegado sus ojos de lo que sucedía.

-¡Corran en esa dirección! ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos recuperar esa nave y a su piloto! ¡Es necesario asegurar la seguridad de la población también!

-¡SI PRINCESA!

Los dos hombres no tardaron nada en obedecer, esperaba que no hubiera más daños que lamentar.


	9. Un Trato con el Diablo

**UN TRATO CON EL DIABLO**

Dryden estaba bien, su hermana lo había atendido a tiempo.

Millerna estaba bien también, no había resultado herida de manera alguna.

El reporte indicaba al menos cuatro muertes, cinco desaparecidos y una buena cantidad de heridos a causa de los daños de la tormenta sobre la ciudad y el melef que había caído de los cielos.

No había rastro alguno del piloto, el melef había terminado en pedazos, creando un incendio sobre un par de casas a orillas de uno de los canales, por suerte, la rápida movilización de los hombres, habían evitado una tragedia mayor aún.

Mover tantos escombros como fuera posible para permitir usar la parte baja del palacio y el Templo Mayor para atender a los heridos se había vuelto una prioridad, el hecho de haber escondido medicamentos pronto iba a dar frutos.

Estaba tan ocupada ahora, ordenando, supervisando, avanzando de un lugar a otro para asegurar la supervivencia de la mayor parte de su gente, que técnicamente se había hecho de noche en un parpadeo. Estaba exhausta.

-Padre, ¿estás bien?

Su padre, a diferencia de los comunes, se encontraba ahora mismo descansando en un ala del palacio que no había resultado dañada, resguardado por cuatro guardias, dos doncellas y un solo médico, los demás habían sido enviados a ayudar con los heridos que se encontraban abajo.

-Eries, ¡mi amada y fiel Eries! ¿Qué sucedió?

-No estamos seguros padre, el Imperio exigió un sacrificio, la joven que acompaña a Allen y al Rey de Fanelia.

-¿La entregaron ya? ¿Es por eso que no siguieron atacándonos?

Se mordió el labio por un momento, el alivio que había sentido horas atrás se había esfumado por completo.

-Ella misma se ofreció, Padre, sin embargo, el Rey de Fanelia atacó para salvarla.

-¿QUÉ?

-Algo pasó con los melefs del Imperio que la dejaron aquí y salieron huyendo, uno estalló y cayó sobre la ciudad, la tripulación de Allen y varios soldados, además de algunos comunes, se están encargando de los incendios y la destrucción causada por el ataque.

-¡Esos malditos…! -Murmuró el rey Grava, llamando la atención de Eries al escuchar su voz cortándose.

¡Estaba llorando! Su padre estaba llorando de frustración y de impotencia ahora. Lo comprendía, lo comprendía a la perfección. Lo que el Imperio estaba haciendo era aberrante, ¡y ellos no podían hacer nada! ¡nada salvo tratar de ponerse a salvo en lo que pasaba la tormenta!

-Millerna y Dryden están tomando responsabilidad con algunas de las medidas, padre, ¿puedo asistirte en algo?

-No, no querida, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ¡estamos condenados!

Lo miró un poco más, angustiada por la situación, angustiada por la enfermedad de su padre, angustiada porque el Imperio no parecía haber hecho nada aún, no sabía que tipo de represalias esperar, temía ir a dormir y despertar envuelta en fuego y dolor, en medio de una ciudad en ruinas.

-Padre, si me disculpas, iré entonces a asistir a mi nuevo hermano, seguramente requerirá ayuda para manejar la situación.

El rey ya no contestó, seguía llorando desconsolado en su lecho, completamente enfermo y desesperanzado, ella simplemente salió, tragándose la angustia, el miedo y la ira. Necesitaba estar lúcida, necesitaba tener la sangre bien fría para pensar con claridad y aconsejar de la mejor manera posible.

.

¿Silbidos? No, era la alerta.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -Preguntó Eries, deteniendo a uno de los soldados.

-Uno de los soldados de la muralla fue hallado muerto, princesa, creemos que han secuestrado a la chica que acompaña al Rey de Fanelia.

-¿Seguro de eso?

-No, pero tenemos un intruso, según el protocolo…

-¡Adelante entonces! Conozco el protocolo, no lo detengo más.

.

La noche había sido larga, los soldados habían ido a informarle a ella y a Dryden cada hora aproximadamente, no había rastros ni del intruso, ni de la señorita Kanzaki, por si fuera poco, el rey de Fanelia había decidido unirse a la búsqueda con su melef hispano, el cual no dejaba de lanzar pequeños brillos en el cielo nocturno.

-Eries -La llamó Dryden un poco antes del amanecer- creo que ya has hecho todo lo que has podido, déjanos el resto a nosotros, por favor.

-No puedo Dryden, te lo agradezco mucho pero…

-Necesitas descansar, de nada me sirve una consejera que no duerme y lo sabes, ve a dormir un poco, te juro que alguien irá a buscarte si hay alguna noticia del intruso, de Hitomi o de Zaibach.

No podía debatir con él, sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Suspiró, completamente resignada, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a uno de sus muchachos de confianza y asintiendo con su cabeza, recibiendo otro asentimiento como respuesta, ahora podía estar segura de que, pasara lo que pasara, ella sería de las primeras en enterarse.

-De acuerdo, ¿tendrás algo que puedas proporcionarme para dormir? Las pesadillas no me han permitido mucho descanso estos días.

-Hablaré con mi gente, creo que teníamos una hierba que podría serte de ayuda.

-No me des nada demasiado fuerte, necesito poder levantarme en cuanto sea necesario.

Dryden se sonrió un poco, estaba exhausto de seguro.

-Puedes contar con ello, ahora, ¡a dormir!

Hizo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza para despedirse, poniéndose en marcha hacia una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que seguían intactas.

Las palabras que habían oído más temprano, aquellas que provenían de la Fortaleza Flotante habían comenzado a hacer eco en su cabeza, aquella voz grave y profunda le molestaba, justo ahora, ante el permiso que se le había dado para descansar, ahora que podía aclarar un poco su mente cansada por no tener nada más que hacer empezaba a atar cabos. Aquella voz fría era la misma que la había estado persiguiendo en sueños, la sangre se le heló en las venas al darse cuenta, ella conocía esa voz, la había escuchado tiempo atrás, proveniente de un fantasma disconforme, la había escuchado años atrás también, cuando había calidez y empatía en su tono…

-¡Oh por Jichia! -Murmuró, quedándose sin aliento al comprender la situación- Folken, ¿qué has hecho?

.

-¡FOLKEN, NO!

No fue necesario despertarla, el sonido de la explosión a lo lejos y la terrible pesadilla que estaba torturándola fueron suficientes para despertarla.

Se incorporó de inmediato, saliendo a su balcón sin importarle nada no haberse colocado una bata antes, era inútil, no podía ver lo que sucedía desde ahí.

Volvió a entrar, se cambió tan rápido como le fue posible, estaba por colocarse el corsé cuando su puerta se abrió, una de las doncellas que acostumbraban a atenderla había entrado con la respiración entrecortada, seguramente a causa de la carrera que había pegado para llegar hasta ahí.

-¡Princesa!

-¡Estoy casi lista! ¿qué sucede?

-La fortaleza, mi señora, la fortaleza, del, Imperio…

-¿Qué sucede con ello?

-¡Es, estalló, mi señora!

-¿QUÉ?

Hizo un ademán impaciente y la joven se colocó a su espalda para ayudarla a terminar de vestirse, apenas terminó, salió de la habitación que ocupaba ahora tan rápido como el decoro permitía.

-¿Dónde, Constanza?

-¡Por aquí, mi señora!

Siguió a la joven, no supo en qué momento habían comenzado a correr, alcanzando pronto una de las salidas, desde la cual podía ver perfectamente el listón de humo negro y la fortaleza cayendo despacio, como si se tratara de una representación con títeres.

-¿Dónde está Dryden?

-¿Mi señora?

-¡Llévame con el señor Dryden, Constanza! ¡AHORA!

No tuvo que ordenar nada más, su mucama dio la vuelta, guiándola de nuevo, necesitaba saber que demonios estaba pasando para saber que medidas tomar a continuación, por muy inteligente que fuera Fassa, seguramente necesitaría apoyo para lidiar con todo esto.

.

Un día ajetreado, reportes, descontentos, quejas, comentarios.

Una tarde ajetreada, se había constatado que no había habido sobrevivientes dentro de la Fortaleza que ahora yacía en el mar, cerca de la costa.

Una noche incómoda, luego de aconsejar a Dryden lo mejor que pudo y explicarle lo que seguramente pensarían y exigirían los otros nobles, miembros del consejo, había cedido su lugar en la mesa al Rey de Fanelia, ella por su parte había ido con su gente a revisar a los heridos, verificar las provisiones y comenzar a verificar que el inventario de la armería fuera correcto, si faltaban armas o melefs funcionales, seguramente estarían en problemas, si estaba todo lo del inventario, tendrían que obligar a los armeros y herreros a trabajar bajo presión, estaba segura de que lo que tenían no sería suficiente para defenderse en caso de que el Imperio decidiera tomar venganza por la Fortaleza derribada, por si fuera poco, a media noche aullidos extraños habían sido escuchadas por toda la ciudad, provenientes desde las afueras.

Había estado tan ocupada, que se había hecho de día.

Dryden la había buscado para que atendiera los asuntos de la corte por un momento, al parecer, el rey de Fanelia no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente el joven de cabellos azabache ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sabía. Folken Lacour de Fanel estaba vivo y había sido el hombre a cargo del último ataque del Imperio.

.

El rey de Fanelia y la joven de la Luna Fantasma habían desaparecido. Eries había estado yendo y viniendo, analizando información y dando órdenes por aquí y por allá para asegurarse de que aquellos que ya no necesitaran cuidados especiales pudieran volver a sus casas, también había estado ocupada debatiendo con los sacerdotes de Jichía, necesitaban los templos para dar asilo a aquellos que habían perdido sus hogares, no podían tenerlos a todos en el palacio o en el Templo Mayor.

-¡ERIES! ¿PODEMOS HABLAR UN MOMENTO?

Se detuvo ahí donde estaba, volteando hacia el lugar donde Dryden se encontraba observándola.

-Se lo diré por última vez -Retomó Eries la conversación que había estado teniendo, perdiendo todo dejo de paciencia ante la solicitud del nuevo regente- TODOS los templos estarán prestando apoyo y asilo a la población afectada por la destrucción de los días anteriores, de lo contrario, el rey y el regente en turno no volverán a entregar oro ni provisiones a su orden.

-Princesa Eries, con todo respeto… su palabra no es algo que debamos tomar en consideración en este momento, usted ya no es…

-La princesa Eries -Interrumpió Dryden al nuevo Sumo Sacerdote de Jichía- es una valiosa consejera de la corona, en ausencia del rey Grava, es mi deber como regente ver por los intereses de Asturia, y es mi decisión tomar en completa consideración las palabras de esta mujer, así pues, tal y como ella le ha advertido, no habrá oro, plata, bronce, energistos o alimento a ninguno de los hermanos de su orden si no se entregan los templos para dar asilo a los comunes, y si está esperando convencer al Rey Grava de lo contrario, puede esperar sentado, "eminencia", todo indica que seré regente el tiempo suficiente para que su orden muera de hambre, ¿lo comprende?

-S, si, ¡sí Regente Fassa!

-Bueno, ¿qué está esperando? ¡VAYA AHORA MISMO A HABLAR CON SU GENTE! ¡HAY MUCHOS COMUNES QUE ATENDER!

El Sumo Sacerdote se alejó de ellos, parecía molesto, a Eries esto último no le importaba, iba a tardar algo de tiempo limpiar todos los escombros y volver a levantar o reparar las zonas afectadas de la ciudad.

-¡Gracias Dryden!

-No me las des, esos idiotas avariciosos no tendrían porqué poner en duda la valía de tus palabras.

-¿Me estabas buscando?

-Si, así es, tú y el heredero al trono de Fanelia intercambiaban correspondencia cuando eras joven, si mi memoria no me falla.

Algo en todo eso no le daba buena espina, recordó que en los informes de los cuerpos recuperados de la Fortaleza no venía listado el cuerpo de ningún Estrategos.

-Dryden, ¿podrías por favor ir al grano?

-Van me dijo ayer que su hermano Folken seguía vivo y que era el responsable de lo que ha estado sucediendo, sospecho que él y Hitomi fueron a buscarlo.

-Eso explicaría que no se haya encontrado el cuerpo del Estrategos que lidereaba la Fortaleza que cayó.

-¿Estrategos?

Tomó aire, le hizo un gesto de cabeza para que la siguiera y ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al palacio, algo le decía que estaría lejos de la Sala del Consejo por un tiempo todavía.

-El Estrategos con el que mi padre había estado teniendo tratos durante las lunas pasadas, el responsable de liderear la Fortaleza flotante se llamaba Folken, y en mi opinión, era demasiado parecido al finado príncipe Folken Lacour Fanel…

.

Sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas.

Era medio día, el Escaflowne había regresado a Palas, ella había sido una de las primeras en bajar a los patios donde el melef de Hispano había aterrizado en su forma de dragón, sobre la enorme armadura de guerra se encontraban el Rey de Fanelia, la joven de la Luna Fantasma… y su fantasma particular.

Sentía que se ahogaba con algo, ¿miedo? ¿ira? ¿alivio? ¿sorpresa? No estaba segura, lo cierto es que nadie se había sorprendido cuando ordenó a los guardias ir y escoltar al Estrategos Folken.

Si él la reconoció o no, si la recordaba o no, ya no lo supo.

Folken había bajado de la enorme maquinaria dócilmente, dando un asentimiento de cabeza a los guardias que habían corrido, espadas en mano, a tomarlo en custodia. Incluso había ofrecido sus manos para que se las amarraran.

-¡DESÁRMENLO!

-¡Princesa Eries!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz tan cercana a sí misma, disimulando como pudo para mantener la calma, volteó a su lado. El Rey de Fanelia y la joven Hitomi se encontraban a su lado, ¿en verdad se había concentrado tanto en aquel fantasma que no había notado cuando ambos habían descendido y la habían alcanzado?

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, Majestad?

-Es una petición, en realidad -Respondió la joven de cabellos cortos- Folken desea pedir asilo político.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve…?

-Permítanle hablar con Dryden, por favor -Pidió el rey de Fanelia entonces, se notaba acongojado, avergonzado y frustrado.

Eries volteó al lugar donde se encontraba el Estrategos, el cual no se había dignado dirigirle ni una sola mirada, algo en aquello la estaba molestando en demasía.

-Dígame, majestad, ¿sabía usted que su hermano seguía con vida?

-No, me enteré hace poco, ha estado persiguiéndonos a Hitomi y a mí por algún tiempo, él es el responsable de toda la destrucción en Fanelia y en Asturia.

-¿Y sabiendo esto me pide que le deje hablar con Dryden en lugar de enviarlo a una celda?

Van la encaró por completo, había algo en sus ojos, no estaba segura de qué, solo sabía que estaba completamente decidido de lo que pedía y de cómo sonaba.

-Déjalo hablar con Dryden y con el consejo, no pediré ni rogaré más por él, puede estar segura, princesa.

Miró a la misteriosa chica de cabellos castaños, se notaba triste y suplicante, con sus manos juntas como si rezara, mirando de Eries a Folken y de regreso en un silencio incómodo.

-De acuerdo, que sea Dryden quien decida que se hace con su hermano, majestad -Suspiró con cansancio, volteó a ver a los soldados, Folken seguía en la misma posición, completamente silencioso y mirando al suelo- ¡ESCÓLTENLO A UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES CERCANAS A LA SALA DE AUDIENCIAS! ¡YO MISMA AVISARÉ AL REGENTE FASSA DE SU SOLICITUD DE UNA AUDIENCIA!

Se quedó ahí, molesta, esperando conforme los guardias avanzaban junto con aquel hombre que debería haber muerto tiempo atrás. Cuando pasó junto a ella, tuvo que morder el interior de una de sus mejillas y apretar fuerte sus manos para no tocarlo, no podía reclamarle nada, no podía exigirle nada, no aún.

Él pasó por su lado sin mirarla ni una vez.

Ella lo siguió de cerca con sus ojos, registrando en su mente todos y cada uno de los movimientos que su fantasma particular hacía durante su recorrido al interior del palacio. Cuando Folken estuvo fuera de su vista fue que logró relajarse un poco, devolviendo su atención al actual rey faneliano y a su acompañante.

-Cómo he dicho, iré de inmediato a avisar a Dryden de la situación, ¿alguna otra petición?

-No, princesa, le agradezco mucho -Respondió el rey de cabello azabache, agradeciendo con una ligera reverencia.

-Gracias, princesa Eries -Soltó la señorita Hitomi inmediatamente después.

Eries simplemente asintió, despidiéndose con una ligera reverencia y poniéndose en marcha.

.

No había estado presente en el Consejo, a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, había preferido atender los asuntos que hubiera pendientes en ausencia del Regente en turno, antes que estar ahí, escuchando lo que fuera que ÉL tuviera que decir y dejando que sus emociones se apoderaran de su mente y nublaran su juicio, estaba segura de que Dryden sería lo suficientemente objetivo para hacer lo que más le conviniera al reino, a diferencia de ella, que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.y

El Consejo estuvo en funciones por espacio de una hora, para cuando terminó, ella vio a Folken caminando por el pasillo, aún escoltado por un par de guardias y mirando hacia el frente.

Esperó con paciencia, o al menos lo intentó, algo la carcomía por dentro, no podía decidir si era la imperiosa necesidad de abofetear a aquel fantasma de carne y huesos y gritarle hasta que no pudiera más o si era su necesidad de respuestas, ¿Cómo había sobrevivido al dragón? ¿porqué había atacado Fanelia? ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando se unió al Imperio de Zaibach?

-¡Ahí estás! -La voz de Dryden la sacó entonces de sus cavilaciones- mi mejor consejera, ¡te eché de menos allá! ¿sabes?

-Mi consejo no te habría servido esta vez, además, es necesario que los nobles te vean sin mí para tomarte más en serio, a mi padre le reclamaban mucho que escuchara lo que yo tuviera que decir o que me permitiera permanecer en los Consejos y que mi opinión tuviera tanto peso en la corte.

-¡Son unos idiotas! Que sea mujer no te hace estúpida, ¡y puedo constatarlo!

-Gracias, ¿y bien? ¿qué se decidió entonces?

-Le daremos asilo político cómo ha solicitado, por supuesto, no lo haremos gratis.

-¿Aceptó?

-Parece que hubiera estado contando con ello.

-¿Bajo qué condiciones va a quedarse aquí, entonces?

-Nos dará información, toda la información que pueda con respecto a Zaibach, soldados, armamentos, planes, estrategias, propósito, tecnología, exprimiremos hasta la última gota de conocimiento en esa cabeza suya… y se mostró más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Tomó aire de nuevo, el Folken que ella había conocido parecía un muchacho inteligente que disfrutaba de estudiar y aprender, amable y paciente… ¿este hombre sería igual? ¿Cuánto habría cambiado?

-¿Permanecerá en una de nuestras celdas especiales?

-No, los próximos cinco días permanecerá en una de las habitaciones del palacio con una fuerte vigilancia, será escoltado a todas partes por guardias armados, y ejecutado en el acto si se le sorprende haciendo algo indebido.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Dyden sonrió de forma maquiavélica, no sabía si tomarlo como una buena o una mala señal, recordando entonces que, realmente, no conocía tan bien a este hombre, como conocía a su padre.

-Hasta que haya pagado todos los daños con Fanelia y Asturia o muera, lo que suceda primero.

.

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

No sé los demás pero esto es lo que YO estaba esperando, el reencuentro entre Eries y Folken. ¿Amargo? si, de todas formas ansiaba llegar a ESTA parte de la historia porque, a partir de aqui, sospecho que hay yn lapso de 2 a 3 semanas en las que Folken da tanta información como puede, pero se nos resume en apenas 2 o 3 minutos, corríjanme si difieren por favor, porque es a partir de aqui que puedo darme tanta libertad creativa como en los primeros 2 capítulos.

Un saludo a todos, no dejen de consumir frutas, verduras y lavarse mabos y diebtes de manera constante.

SARABA


	10. Canción de cuna

**CANCIÓN DE CUNA**

La decisión de dar asilo político a Folken solo se había informado entre los nobles y los académicos. El rey Grava no había estado muy contento cuando Eries se lo comentó la noche anterior, pero se había mostrado más tranquilo por la mañana.

Dryden se las había ingeniado para organizar una reunión con generales y líderes de los ejércitos de Asturia para la tarde siguiente, a fin de conseguir tanta información militar como fuera posible, ella había intentado estar tan ocupada como cuando Millerna había escapado… lo cual era técnicamente imposible.

Dryden estaba mostrando ser un dirigente hábil, inteligente y bastante capaz, Millerna no había tardado mucho en supervisar tratamientos y todo lo relacionado con subsanar las necesidades de aquellos que habían quedado desahuciados el día de su boda, a Eries solo le había quedado atender a peticiones más bien de tipo común y verificar que el palacio siguiera su marcha como era usual… dejándola con más tiempo libre del que deseaba en aquel preciso momento.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas que supervise nada más, Dryden?

-¿Te parezco un esclavista acaso? -Contestó el Regente con un poco de burla en la voz, parecía intentar contener la risa que aquella especie de broma le había causado a sí mismo, justo antes de palmearla en un hombro, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña o algo así- te dije que necesitabas descansar, ese cerebro tuyo es casi tan valioso como el mío, así que, por favor, ¡aprovecha tu tiempo libre! ¡sal a divertirte! ¡ve a la biblioteca! ¡toma una siesta o has una fiesta de té! Puedes creerme, cuando seas necesaria, te lo haré saber, Eries.

Asintió con una reverencia, sintiendo el estómago revolvérsele apenas dar vuelta para retirarse de la sala de audiencias. Folken estaba en la puerta. Sus miradas se habían encontrado apenas un segundo, antes de que él la dirigiera al suelo, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho al llegar con su hermano a la ciudad.

Ella avanzó apenas un poco en dirección a la puerta, aparentando que todo estaba en orden con ella, deteniéndose a un lado de la puerta para que el alto faneliano de cabellos claros pudiera entrar, ignorándola por completo a diferencia de los guardias custodiándolo que, definitivamente, le habían hecho una reverencia apenas verla.

La princesa tragó algo que parecía haberse atorado en su garganta y prosiguió su camino, al principio a un paso normal, luego acelerando un poco, corriendo finalmente lo poco que le quedaba para llegar a su habitación, lugar donde se encerró sin poder evitarlo, la respiración demasiado agitada para poder calmarse pronto, el corazón latiendo tanto, que podía escucharlo como si se tratara de un tambor, ¿PORQUÉ DEMONIOS SU INDIFERENCIA LE DOLÍA TANTO?

.

Apenas dos días después, sentía la cabeza palpitándole con dolor. Por alguna razón, el hombre que debería pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en una habitación de huéspedes, había estado saliendo más al tercer día de estancia y aún más el cuarto día.

Eries estaba molesta, frustrada, angustiada y con un serio problema para mantener sus emociones en orden esa noche.

La cantidad de veces que se había topado con Folken en algún pasillo, en las escaleras e incluso en su santuario de silencio y soledad llamado Biblioteca parecían una broma de mal gusto, por supuesto, no era toparse con el alto faneliano lo que la molestaba, sino la actitud que el mayor de los hermanos Fanel tomaba apenas divisarla, bajando la mirada, guardando silencio y simulando que no la había visto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios había hecho ella para merecer semejante trato?

Esa noche, Eries tomó su cena en su habitación, releyendo por enésima vez el viejo volumen de leyendas faneliano, era lo único que parecía ayudarla a tranquilizarse últimamente.

Cuando terminó de leer, se acostó en su cama, apagó las luces y trató de dormir.

Su descanso no duró demasiado, apenas un par de horas mal logradas.

-¡NO, FOLKEN!

Su respiración entrecortada, las gotas de sudor frío bañándola de pies a cabeza y la enorme necesidad de soltarse llorando no eran algo agradable. Al menos no había vomitado esta vez.

Salió a su balcón, calculando la hora solo con ver la posición de las dos lunas y las estrellas. Media noche posiblemente.

Se cambió por un conjunto egzardiano que guardaba para ocasiones como aquella. Se había resignado a que no dormiría más y francamente, la escaza cantidad de trabajo que tenía no era suficiente para entretenerla lo que restaba de la noche y el día siguiente.

Bajó a los jardínes, la brisa marina y salada que la envolvía, fresca y revitalizante la ayudó mucho a relajarse; poner atención a las distintas flores y plantas, estudiando sus hojas y tratando de recordar cuanto había leído de cada una años atrás, fue suficiente para distraerla de los problemas estresándola ahora; la caminata relajada y lenta brindándole algo de calma en medio de aquel caos que le había supuesto todo… hasta que lo escuchó, alguien estaba silbando una melodía, una que le parecía familiar y que, de todas maneras, era incapaz de reconocer.

Sus pasos se apresuraron un poco, siguiendo las notas agudas y armónicas por entre plantas y flores multicolor. Cuando encontró la fuente, el corazón se le cayó a los pies. Folken Fanel estaba ahí de pie, dándole la espalda, sentado en una de las bancas de piedra y contemplando las estrellas, su cuerpo envuelto en una capa vieja cuyo color era imposible adivinar en medio de la noche.

No estaba segura de si sería prudente seguir avanzando, no estaba segura de que podría contenerse, su cabeza era una maraña extraña de sentimientos, odio y amor, curiosidad y miedo, recelo y añoranza.

-¿Es hora de volver a…? ¡oh!

Demasiado tarde para tomar una decisión, él había dejado de silbar, había volteado creyéndola otra persona… y la había visto… ¡Por Jichía, la había visto, le había hablado! ¡no podía fingir que no la veía! ¡no se atrevería a ignorarla ahora!... ¿o sí?

Se llevó las manos al pecho, había comenzado a dolerle de forma punzante al verlo bajando la mirada y volviendo a voltearse, dándole la espalda e ignorándola de nuevo. Ya no había silbido, solo un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

El enojo pudo más, soltó el aire que no había notado que tenía atrapado en su pecho, sus pasos resonaron por el jardín conforme se acercaba a él, rodeándolo, poniéndose frente a él y negándose a irse.

-¡Folken!

Él no se movió, no la miró, parecía como si no la hubiera escuchado siquiera, pero sabía que lo había echo, estaba segura, podía jurar que había notado la postura de aquel hombre tensarse ante el sonido de su propio nombre.

-¿Vas a responderme o seguirás haciendo como que no existo?

No hubo respuesta de nuevo, él no se inmutó, no dijo o hizo absolutamente nada.

Podía sentir lágrimas ardiendo en los límites de sus ojos, todo el enojo que había sentido juntándose en una bola intragable, atorada en el medio de su garganta y una angustia insana apoderándose de ella, ¡era imposible! La princesa había perdido todo autocontrol, alargando sus brazos hasta hacer contacto con los hombros enfundados en cuero para comenzar a zarandear a la única otra persona en el jardín.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO? ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡PRIMERO ERES GENTIL Y AMABLE! ¡LUEGO TE MUERES CAZANDO UN DRAGÓN! ¡DESPUÉS REGRESAS DE LA TUMBA PARA DARNOS ÓRDENES EN EL NOMBRE DE ZAIBACH! ¡Y AHORA ME IGNORAS! ¡MALDITA SEA, FOLKEN!

Lo consiguió, él había volteado a verla, sosteniéndole la mirada con aquellos ojos de granate, antes llenos de aquella chispa de calor y amabilidad, ahora tan fríos como un témpano de hielo en altamar.

Lo soltó apenas notar lo que había hecho, llevando sus manos a sus propias mejillas en un desesperado intento de cubrir las lágrimas brotando de ellos.

Él seguía mirándola, no decía nada, solo estaba ahí, observándola en completo silencio mientras ella no podía detener sus lágrimas.

-Quise ir a despedirte con Marlene, supliqué que me permitieran ir, pero, yo no… yo…

-Lo lamento, princesa Eries, pero no soy el Folken al cual buscas.

Apretó los dientes, limpiando sus ojos con furia y tomando aire en un intento desesperado por recobrar la compostura.

-No, no lo eres, tú no eres el hombre que conocí hace diez años, eres lo que quedó, solo una sombra detestable que no deja de perseguirme ni siquiera despierta.

-No… no intentaba dar esa impresión… me disculpo, princesa.

-Nunca me miras cuando nos cruzamos, llevas tres o cuatro días en mi casa y cada vez que nos cruzamos bajas la mirada y simulas que no existo, ¡¿qué te hice?!

Podía sentir como aquella mirada se volvía pesada sobre ella misma, el enorme frío que parecía emanar de aquel ser fantasmal comenzaba a mostrar algún tipo de emoción, ¿curiosidad? ¿mofa? ¿arrepentimiento?

-Estaba avergonzado -Admitió el faneliano bajando la mirada un segundo o dos, antes de volver a mirarla directo a los ojos.

-¿Tú estabas…?

-Al principio, cuando llegamos y saliste corriendo con los guardias… no, no supe, no estaba seguro de que fueras tú, habías crecido tanto, ¡habías cambiado tanto!, tu rostro, tu voz, tu cabello, tus ropas, tu postura… esa seguridad al estar rodeada de gente y la determinación en tus órdenes… no estaba seguro de quien eras, entonces, cuando bajé del Escaflowne y te vi una vez más… estaba completamente avergonzado, por un segundo o dos me pareció ver a la pequeña de doce o trece años que había ido a visitarme hace tanto tiempo… en otra vida… ¿cómo podía devolverte la mirada luego de todo lo que hice?

El silencio cayó sobre ambos de nuevo, esta vez ninguno retiró la mirada.

No sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, al menos había dejado de llorar, sus manos ya no descansaban sobre sus mejillas, sino sobre su pecho y él, Folken Fanel, el hombre con el que había soñado los últimos diez años no se movía de donde estaba, la miraba con una expresión que denotaba curiosidad y… ¿miedo?

-¿Sabes lo que pasó con Marlene después de que…?

-Si -Suspiró Folken, desviando la mirada de nuevo al suelo- desposó al Duque de Freid… tuvo un hijo… murió.

-Ella te amaba -Dijo ella con tanta amargura, que parecía que le hubiera lanzado un reproche- te guardó luto por años.

-Lo lamento -Repuso él con sinceridad, levantando la mirada de nuevo.

-¿Sentías algo por ella, Folken? ¿alguna vez?

Había duda en él, un debate interno que no terminaba de gustarle y que lo forzaba a guardar silencio.

-Necesito saberlo -Imploró luego de un minuto o dos.

-No -Contestó Folken en otro suspiro, volteando completamente a un lado- no la amaba, sentía aprecio por ella, solo aprecio, una luna fue suficiente para hacernos amigos, estaba seguro de que podría amarla en algún momento, pero no en aquel entonces… lamenté mucho cuando me enteré de su muerte, habría querido ir y mostrar mis respetos como hizo ella conmigo, pero no pude hacerlo, no habría sido del todo correcto, ¿no crees, princesa Eries?

Se sentía decepcionada y aliviada a la vez, había tristeza y furia danzando dentro de ella ante aquella respuesta. Avanzó un poco, mirando al hombre en la banca y lo que quedaba de la banca a ambos lados de él.

Folken pareció notar lo que ella estaba pensando, no tardó mucho en recorrerse lo suficiente para hacerle espacio, volteando hacia el lado contrario, evitando voltear conforme ella se sentaba aun lado.

Esperaba sentir el aroma de los bosques de Fanelia envolviéndola como cuando era más joven, tenía ese aroma en particular grabado en su mente, era una de las cosas que siempre había asociado a él, posiblemente porque todos sus encuentros furtivos se habían llevado a cabo en aquel lugar… sin embargo, Folken no olía a pinos y abetos, ni a césped o a flores fanelianas, el aroma que le llegó era metálico, artificial, olía a melefs, a humo, a papel viejo y a cuero.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo llegaste a Zaibach?

-¡Princesa, no…!

-Eries, solo Eries, no soy heredera al trono desde hace varios años.

Parecía que eso era todo lo que había necesitado para captar su atención, podía sentir su mirada pesada, como si de esa manera pudiera mirar dentro de ella y saber todo lo que ocultaba dentro de sí, no estaba segura de que sentir ante aquella reacción.

-Mi padre intentó casarme después de casar a Marlene, yo decliné cada una de esas propuestas con argumentos que resultaron de vital importancia para mí, decidí abdicar a mi derecho al trono y pasar a ser una consejera para la corona asturiana.

-¿Eres parte del consejo ahora?

-Soy consejera de mi padre, sí.

-Y aún así, no recuerdo haberte visto en la sala del consejo ni una vez.

-Yo recuerdo perfectamente haberte visto en ella, amenazando con destruir Asturia cuando tu hermano salió volando con ese melef antiguo de tu patria.

-… ¿y cómo es que no te he visto ahí estos tres días?

-No eres el único evitando a alguien, solo soy menos obvia que tú.

Escuchó una especie de quejido bajo, luego un sonido extraño a su lado. Muerta de curiosidad, volteó, completamente asombrada al sorprender al peligris intentando con todas sus fuerzas aguantar una risa, haciéndola sonreír un poco en el proceso.

-Cómo dije, no es que pretendiera evitarte, solo estaba avergonzado.

-Bueno, yo SI he estado evitando estar encerrada contigo y varios otros nobles en ese salón en particular, un consejero debe tener la cabeza fría y el corazón bajo llave para no perder de vista su propósito.

-Harías bien en enseñar eso a los lores, son más viscerales de lo que recordaba.

Ambos sonrieron ante aquella última aseveración. El corazón comenzó a bombear más ligero luego de aquello, por unos segundos había sido como volver en el tiempo, los dos escondidos en un jardín, charlando tranquilamente, solo faltaba un libro de historias en las manos del príncipe y…

Eries se levantó en ese preciso momento, sentía calor en sus mejillas, el corazón bombeando de nuevo de forma desenfrenada, su respiración un poco más laboriosa ahora, estaba segura de que se había sonrojado.

-¡Folken!

Él volteó a verla, parecía confundido, ella tomó aire en un intento por tranquilizarse y recobrar la compostura, mirándolo de nuevo con seriedad, notando curiosidad en aquellos ojos granate tan particulares y un chispazo del antiguo calor y amabilidad que hubieran destelleado con fuerza una década atrás.

-Es tarde, no soy más una princesa, pero soy una mujer soltera, comprenderás que estar aquí, a estas horas contigo…

-Lo comprendo a la perfección, no te preocupes.

-¿Podrías no volver a ignorarme cuando nos crucemos? ¿por favor?

Él sonrió, era una sonrisa pequeña, amable y tranquila que muy apenas había alcanzado sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, te saludaré como dicta el protocolo de ahora en más, princesa…

-¡Eries! Solo Eries… ni tú ni yo somos más príncipes, ni tú ni yo pertenecemos a la línea de sucesión al trono de ningún reino, así que…

-¡Eries, entonces!

El vello de su nuca se había erizado, un pequeño escalofrío de satisfacción había recorrido su espalda en ese preciso momento, su carne se había vuelto piel de gallina con solo escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella forma por él… jamás había sentido algo así cuando Allen la había llamado accidentalmente por su nombre en el pasado.

-¡Buenas noches, Folken! -Se apresuró a despedirse, dando un paso atrás.

-¡Buenas noches, Eries!

Dio una vuelta y comenzó a caminar tan rápido como permitía el decoro, a sus espaldas, un suspiro sonoro y luego el silbido de una melodía retomaron el control del jardín… una melodía faneliana… una melodía que a menudo había anunciado que Folken estaba a punto de encontrarla entre los árboles de un antiguo jardín, con un nuevo libro en las manos.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Folken significa :Amigo del pueblo o bien, Consejero de guerra según el sitio: significado de nombres de bebe .com

Dato curioso, tenía que compartirlo ;)

Y ahora si, tenemos un verdadero reencuentro entre estos dos personajes, ¿qué les pareció? ¿esperaban algo así? para mi, la parte interesante ha llegado, podremos ver cada vez más interacciones entre estos dos, ¿cuanto tardarán en subirle al tono?

SARABA


	11. Disturbio Metálico

**DISTURBIO METÁLICO**

-Es hora de irme, princesa.

-No, ¡NO! ¡FOLKEN, POR FAVOR! ¡NO TE VAYAS!

-Debo hacerlo princesa, no hay opción.

Podía sentir el terror invadirla, Folken, el príncipe quinceañero de Fanelia, de ojos granate y lacios cabellos grises se había puesto en pie, dejándola sentada bajo un enorme árbol, frente a un arbusto por el cual estaba a punto de salir de nuevo a cazar un dragón… y morir.

-No, NO, ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO!

Soltó el libro, se lanzó a él con todas sus fuerzas, tomando un brazo en una de sus manos y envolviendo el resto de aquel cuerpo con la otra, jalándolo y tratando de inmovilizarlo, tratando por todos los medios de evitar que cruzara por entre aquellas hojas verdes a encontrarse con la muerte misma una vez más.

-¡No me dejes, Folken! ¡Por favor!... ¡Te amo!

Había comenzado a llorar, apretándose a él, aferrándolo con todas sus fuerzas, embriagándose en aquel aroma a arboles antiguos, pasto y vegetación que parecía envolverlo constantemente… temblando al notar un aroma a metal, humo y cuero colándose por entre el fuerte aroma a bosque.

Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con un par de ojos carmesíes y fríos, con una lágrima azul tatuada debajo de uno de ellos y los cabellos grises peinados en punta hacia arriba.

-¡Folken!

-No soy el que conocías, Eries, yo ya no soy…

-Lo eres, ¡LO ERES! ¡ESTÁS AHÍ DENTRO! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ DENTRO!

Estaba llorando, estaba completamente angustiada, apretándolo aún más, importándole poco que, repentinamente, sus senos habían pasado de ser planos e infantiles a unos más llenos y torneados, pequeños de todas maneras, maduros a pesar del tamaño.

-¡Sé que estás ahí todavía! -Murmuró ella ahogada en llanto- pude verlo, ¡pude sentirlo! ¡al maravilloso joven, amable y paciente que leía libros conmigo en Fanelia! ¡Sé que estás ahí todavía, Folken!

-Eries, yo no…

No lo dejó decir nada más, no lo dejó terminar, se apresuró a callarlo con sus labios, recreándose en aquel beso, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de despojarlo de las ropas zaibachianas que portaba ahora, desesperada al sentir una mano recorrerla, despojándola del corset, de los guantes y las orejeras, rompiendo las costuras de su vestido y la camisola interior como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, buscando calor en el cuerpo ajeno con desesperación, besándose cada vez con más furia y necesidad.

La boca de Folken comenzó a recorrerle la mandíbula y el cuello, ¡estaba tan excitada!

-¡Eries! -Escuchó claramente aquella voz profunda y seductora en su oído- ¡Mi querida Eries! ¡no podía reconocerte! ¡creciste tanto! ¡tu cuerpo! ¡tu rostro!

-Sshhhh, di mi nombre de nuevo, por favor, Folken.

-¡Eries!

Sintió un potente escalofrío recorrerla desde su frente, envolviendo su cabeza, pasando por su columna vertebral y haciéndola temblar de una forma completamente placentera.

-¡Eries!

El calor de un par de una mano ajena recorriéndola sin pudor alguno, la sensación de su nombre en aquellos labios, lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo era tan fuerte ahora, que no dudó en lanzarse sobre él, sepultando la razón en lo más profundo de su inconsciente y dejándose llevar por la repentina necesidad de tocarlo que estaba sintiendo ahora, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no…

.

-¿PRINCESA ERIES? ¡El Regente Fassa solicita su presencia en el salón de audiencias en quince minutos!, mi señora… ¿está bien?

Abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó era el modo en que la ropa se le estaba pegando al cuerpo, sudaba demasiado.

Lo segundo que notó fue lo rápido de su respiración, lo desbocado de sus latidos y una especie de fuego abrazador, dimitiendo molesta y lentamente entre sus muslos.

-¿Constanza? Lo lamento mucho, he estado tan cansada estos días…

-Lo sé, mi señora, ¿está bien? ¿necesita vomitar en su bacín?

Se sintió sonrojar ante la última pregunta, moviendo su rostro de manera negativa antes de lograr concentrar su mente en lo que su mucama había dicho luego de entrar, cuando aún intentaba despertarla.

-¿Dijiste que mi presencia…?

-El Regente Fassa solicita su presencia en el salón de audiencias en quince minutos, mi señora, llevo algunos m intentando despertarla, ¡lo lamento tanto! ¡no sabía que hacer! ¡sonaba a que estaba teniendo una pesadilla tan dolorosa cuando entré qué yo…!

Dejó de escucharla, lo que había tenido no estaba muy segura de que fuera una pesadilla, de hecho, no estaba segura de que pudiera mirar a Folken a la cara luego de lo que su imaginación le había mostrado.

-¿Mi señora?

-Llena mi aguamanil, por favor, deja mis ropas sobre la cama y tráeme un piscus y un poco de pan tostado con miel, ¡debería ser suficiente!

-¡Cómo ordene mi señora!

Los pasos de Constanza apresurados le ayudaron a terminar de despejarse, miró un momento como su mucama terminaba de llenar el recipiente que solía usar para lavar su rostro y sus manos antes de correr al armario, Eries aprovechó entonces para tentar la zona íntima entre sus piernas, sonrojándose aún más al notar la cantidad de humedad en el área. Repentinamente alarmada, comenzó a tocar también las sábanas debajo y encima de ella… estaban secos, no podía decir lo mismo de su ropa interior, tanto la camisola como las bombachas estaban húmedas, era como si hubiera liberado un poco de orina pero, estaba segura de que eso no había sucedido, estaba segura de que no era eso pero…

-¡Voy ahora mismo por su desayuno, mi señora!

-Gracias Constanza.

Se levantó tan pronto como la mucama se había marchado, quitándose la ropa interior y buscando ropas frescas en los cajones de su armario, corriendo con las prendas en mano antes de enjuagarse tanto sudor como fue posible con una tela y sus manos desnudas, enfundándose tan pronto pudo en la ropa interior que usaba y el vestido reglamentario para presentarse frente al consejo.

Cuando Constanza llegó con los alimentos encargados, le quedaban escasos cinco minutos, mismos que aprovechó para desayunar, permitirle a su mucama acomodar lo que faltaba de sus ropas y disculparse por haber salpicado accidentalmente sus ropas al lavarse el rostro, era una mentira, por supuesto.

.

-¿Una conferencia de qué? -Preguntó el Regente, todas las miradas posadas sobre el mismo hombre alto de cabellos grises al que se había lanzado la repentina pregunta.

-¡Tecnología!, Asturia está en notable desventaja ante la maquinaria y tecnología que el Imperio ha desarrollado durante el último siglo, las posibilidad de volver invisibles tanto las armaduras de los melefs como las fortalezas flotantes, los dispositivos para lanzar material metálico moldeable, lanzadores de fuego, por no hablar del avance en medicina para completar o mejorar cuerpos humanos…

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! -Había soltado uno de los nobles, Eries pudo ver a otros asintiendo para demostrar su acuerdo con el que había gritado.

-¿Qué parte le parece a usted imposible?

-TODO lo que acaba de mencionar, por no hablar de esos "avances médicos", ¡es imposible!

-¡No, no lo es! -Contestó el faneliano, moviendo su capa violentamente, dejando al descubierto por algunos segundos lo que parecía un brazo metálico.

Hubo exclamaciones de asombro, murmullos entre los nobles, Eries estaba completamente en shock, recordaba bien que había perdido su brazo diez años atrás al enfrentarse a un dragón, realmente estaba segura de que lo que había estado ocultando con aquella capa fuera un hombro sin brazo pero… ¡esto!

-¡Señores, señores por favor! ¡orden! ¡ORDEN, HE DICHO!

Todos guardaron silencio ante un sonoro golpe en la mesa, cortesía del Regente en turno, incluso Eries desvió su atención de la insinuación de algo monstruoso bajo la capa de Folken, para dirigir su mirada a Dryden.

-¡Caballeros… mi Señora! Todos hemos sido testigos de cosas extrañas en las naves del Imperio, todos sabíamos que la ciudad estaba sitiada desde antes de que la princesa Millerna y yo llegáramos aquí, la princesa Eries, aquí presente, se tomó la libertad de informarme apenas pudo, recuerdo bien haber visto una o dos naves cuando mi tripulación llegó aquí, recuerdo también haber visto varias naves claramente a ciertas horas del día y luego ya no, lo que es más, el día de mi boda no parecía haber una sola nave en el cielo, por lo tanto, ¡NO VOY A TOLERAR MÁS INTROMISIONES Y ACUSACIONES DE DUDA EN ESTE CONSEJO! ¿HE SIDO CLARO?

Más murmullos, todos asentían y se disculpaban en voz baja, Eries miró un momento a Folken, parecía imperturbable, su mirada fría dirigida al frente, su rostro completamente serio y su cuerpo completamente erguido y altivo, por un segundo, a Eries le pareció notar una sonrisa disimulada de autosuficiencia, completamente torcida en aquel rostro adulto, no supo si realmente la había visto o no, tan pronto como la notó, ya había desaparecido de nuevo.

-Prometí pagarles con conocimiento, quisiera dar algunas pocas conferencias con sus mecánicos y toda aquella persona que tenga algo que ver en el diseño y manufacción de melefs y máquinas de guerra para instruirlos, conocer los puntos débiles en la maquinaria zaibachiana es tan importante como actualizar sus propias máquinas de guerra, además, me gustaría hablar también con sus médicos, no espero que puedan reproducir pronto todo lo que ha logrado el Imperio, pero sí que puedan aprovechar estos conocimientos para mejorar a sus soldados, curarlos y mantenerlos tanto tiempo como sea posible, el suficiente para acabar con esta guerra a la brevedad.

Hubo un súbito estallido de risas, un Conde había tratado de suprimir su risa ante la palabra "guerra" y varios más le habían seguido de forma más abierta ahora.

Folken no se inmutó, los observaba a todos como si estuvieran callados y atentos.

-¿GUERRA? -Interrumpió Dryden con toda la seriedad de alguien que escucha una alarma y está dispuesto a pedir indicaciones y ayudar- ¿Todos esos planes y estrategias son para una guerra, entonces?

-Como expliqué en días anteriores, la ambición del Emperador Dornkick son acerca de cambiar y modelar el futuro de Gaea, por si no les había quedado claro, en este preciso momento, el Imperio completo de Zaibach está librando una guerra con el resto de Gaea, no ven a nadie como aliados, solo recursos a utilizar y desechar para alcanzar sus fines.

Silencio, por fin los nobles estaban tomándose más en serio sus palabras. Eries miró a su alrededor, notó a Folken mirando también al resto de los nobles, tan calmado como si nadie se hubiera reído de sus palabras.

-Es posible que el Imperio intente atacar de nuevo Asturia para obtener a Hitomi Kanzaki o bien matarme a mí, no lo harán por el momento, los Estrategos restantes son de lento entendimiento, tardarán un poco en encontrar la estrategia y el momento preciso para atacar, por esto es que estoy solicitando aprovechar ese tiempo para prepararnos, preparar una defensa, un contra ataque e incrementar las posibilidades de éxito cuando la guerra termine de desatarse.

-Bien, a mi me basta con eso -Contestó el Regente Fassa, ajustándose sus lentes y recargándose contra su asiento- ¿exactamente que necesitas para dar toda esta información y cuanto tiempo va a llevarte?

Esta vez Folken sonrió apenas un poco, sus ojos brillando con anticipación, Eries estaba segura de que había conseguido lo que deseaba, era hora de negociar.

.

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca, la hora de la comida había pasado hacía un rato y no encontraba nada más que hacer con su tiempo, ya había supervisado los preparativos para las conferencias, había asignado lugares en la Honorable Universidad Elemental de Palas, había terminado de escribir las invitaciones y las había enviado, había preparado también a algunos Heraldos para que fueran todo el día a ciertas zonas de la ciudad a leer una invitación general y explicar de qué se trataban las conferencias, además de informar del carácter urgente y CASI obligatorio que éstas habían adquirido, también había terminado de revisar la información sobre los refugios temporales y dado el último vistazo al manual con medidas a tomar en caso de que alguna batalla llegara de nuevo a la ciudad.

Estaba guardando el libro de registros que solía utilizar, cuando el sonido de pasos deteniéndose a sus espaldas le llamó la atención.

-¡Señorita Eries!

Sintió claramente ese escalofrío placentero recorrerle la espalda, la respiración se le cortó, el corazón comenzó a latirle de prisa y un calor inesperado la atacó, envolviendo su rostro y concentrándose en sus mejillas.

-¡Lord Folken! -Respondió ella con la voz tan calmada como pudo.

Lo miró apenas un segundo antes de regresar su atención a la estantería de libros.

-Solo, Folken está bien.

-Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo -Contestó Eries, sintiéndose ligeramente más tranquila, percibiendo el aroma a metal, humo y cuero con menos intensidad que la noche anterior.

-Así que, ¿aún te refugias en la biblioteca?

-En esta ocasión es más un asunto de trabajo, ya sabes, organización y política van de la mano si quieres que funcionen.

-Pienso lo mismo, organización, política y tecnología van de la mano.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, indecisa sobre que debía hacer ahora, en realidad había pensado buscar algún tomo de botánica o de leyendas egzardianas antes de encontrarse con él.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ambos estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse acalorada de nuevo, luego sus ojos se habían fijado en el hombro al cual debería faltarle un brazo, el derecho, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y devolviendo su atención a la estantería a su lado.

-¿Te intriga mi brazo?

-Un poco.

-Las prótesis mecánicas no son algo que se vean todos los días fuera de Zaibach, puedo comprender a la perfección la curiosidad que mi brazo puede generar fuera del Imperio.

-Tenemos, "prótesis" también aquí en Palas, nuestra cercanía con el mar lo hace necesario.

Lo escuchó aguantando una risa burlona, era un poco molesto, sí, pero también desconcertante la facilidad con que parecía hacerlo reír.

-Un palo de madera en lugar de una pierna no es una prótesis, demasiado burdo para poder considerarse como tal.

-A nuestros marineros les han funcionado por años.

-No lo dudo, pero eso no sirve para la guerra o para generar cosas nuevas, carece de articulaciones, no tiene un buen agarre, es imposible usarlo correctamente si el daño viene de muy arriba, por ejemplo, si se ha perdido el hueso cercano a la cadera con su correspondiente articulación, además de que es completamente inservible si se pierde una mano o un brazo.

Ella también sonrió disimuladamente ahora, encarándolo, completamente interesada en el tema, tal y como él había dicho, no era algo que se viera todos los días, ni siquiera en sus libros.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué? -Preguntó el peligris con aire divertido.

-¿Vas a mostrármela o solo buscabas una buena razón para darme una clase?

Parecía a punto de soltarse a reír a carcajadas, luego volvió a su talante serio, irguiéndose en toda su estatura para mirar a su alrededor, ella lo imitó, constatando que, de hecho, estaban completamente solos entre los estantes llenos de libros, las chimeneas y los asientos cómodos para leer.

-¡Ya que insistes!

Folken estiró su mano izquierda de forma casi ceremoniosa, removiendo las telas que llevaba a manera de capa para cubrir su cuerpo. Bajo aquello, había una túnica negra con amarras de cuero aquí y allá, la manga derecha de la camisa verde que se ocultaba debajo completamente extirpada para dejar espacio al brazo mecánico. Estaba lleno de cables y metal brillante y limpio, podía notar a la perfección los lugares donde se le habían colocado articulaciones y cómo estaban compuestas, los dedos terminaban en afiladas garras que le daban un aspecto aún más deforme y monstruoso de lo que había pensado inicialmente, además, si era muy sincera, le habría gustado poder inspeccionar más a profundidad la unión entre aquel brazo metálico con la carne y los músculos ocultos bajo la ropa.

Eries se sonrojó de nuevo, dejando de tantear e inspeccionar por un segundo, entreteniéndose en delinear uno de los cables que sobresalían en el área del codo.

-Es un trabajo intrincado, casi parece un brazo de melef.

-Usa un principio similar, el verdadero problema fue conectarlo a mi sistema nervioso.

Quería hacer más preguntas, deseaba indagar en el asunto. Se abstuvo, se obligó a sí misma a retirar su mano y a tratar de respirar con normalidad, incapaz de mirar otra cosa que no fuera aquel extraño artilugio frente a ella.

El brazo pronto quedó escondido, relegado a la oscuridad detrás de aquella capa con que, al parecer, el refugiado la ocultaba a toda costa.

Levantó la mirada, él estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa apenas insinuada, ni de cerca tan cálida como las sonrisas con que había sido saludada años atrás, por lo menos no era la mueca de fastidio y seriedad con que aquella persona deambulaba por todo el palacio con, o sin escoltas.

-Parecías fascinada, debo decir.

-Es un avance fascinante en realidad, sería una mentirosa si dijera lo contrario.

-¡Es una monstruosidad! -Replicó Folken en un murmullo, su rostro repentinamente amargo y su mirada fría de nuevo- su diseño fue pensado para prolongar la vida útil de un combatiente, es útil para muchas cosas, principalmente para lastimar y hacer daño a un enemigo, cada material, cada pieza, cada pequeña parte de este brazo fueron pensadas para crear un arma.

-Y aún así, es un avance de lo más interesante, ¿cuántos granjeros podrían volver a labrar sus tierras luego de perder un brazo o una pierna con algo así? ¿Cuántos pescadores podrían seguir siendo proveedores en sus hogares luego de perder una extremidad al pelear con una bestia marina? ¿cuántas mujeres podrían atender plenamente a sus hijos después de sufrir un accidente grave?

-Hum -Soltó él de forma irónica- una madre con una de estas, podría fácilmente cortar el cuello de sus hijos y matarlos.

-No si se le hicieran las modificaciones adecuadas, utilizar materiales con la suficiente fuerza para desempeñar el trabajo para el cual sean diseñados, y con un diseño más… amigable, para asegurar que no habrá ningún accidente que no podría suceder con una extremidad de carne y hueso.

Folken suspiró, la diminuta sonrisa había vuelto a levantar las comisuras de sus labios apenas un poco.

-Tomaría tiempo, esfuerzo, mucho trabajo… pero confío que, de haber gente como tú en un proyecto como este, podría usarse en los comunes y no solo en los nobles o los combatientes, claro que, tu reino siempre se ha diferenciado de los otros por favorecer a reyes demasiado versados en el comercio.

-De hacerse esto, tanto Millerna como yo buscaríamos los medios para que los comunes pudieran acceder a ello en caso de necesidad, cómo bien dices, este reino se enfoca mucho más que otros en el comercio, parte del comercio es asegurar que la producción de bienes continúe lo más rápido posible manteniendo una calidad aceptable, por tanto, perder un trabajador nos supone una pérdida en la producción de bienes intercambiables, al final, los comunes pueden tomar ventaja de este hecho, y nosotros de los resultados de su arduo trabajo.

-Un círculo perfecto, en mi opinión, espero que no se les escape de las manos entonces.

Habría intentado hablar un poco más con él, quería debatir algunas otras cosas, sin embargo, el sonido de algo golpeando contra el suelo de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos. Un par de guardias, armados con lanzas y espadas, se encontraban ahí en posición de firmes, como si esperaran algo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Folken se borró por completo, simplemente volteó a verla, haciendo una ligera reverencia de cortesía que ella se apresuró a corresponder, era hora de que él se fuera, su escolta lo esperaba.

-¿Harás algo esta noche?

Eries se cubrió los labios apenas darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, él volteó a mirarla, se notaba divertido, estaba a escasos dos pasos de la puerta en ese momento.

-Estaré en mi habitación tomando la cena y terminando algunos planos y anotaciones necesarias para la conferencia de mañana, el programa con los horarios me llegó unos quince minutos antes de que viniera a la biblioteca.

-Lamento haberte distraído de lo que habías venido a buscar -Se disculpó Eries, repentinamente apenada.

-Está bien -Comentó Folken, elevando su brazo izquierdo y mostrando un par de tomos- ya había tomado lo que necesitaba, además, una buena charla siempre es agradable, ayuda mucho a… aclarar las ideas.

Eries sonrió un poco, él también, otra reverencia y Folken desapareció junto con su escolta.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

No sé ustedes, pero las interacciones entre estos dos, al menos a mi, comienzan a parecerme bastante más naturales y fluidas... ¿hasta dónde podríamos llegar con esto? digo, está visto que Folken estimula la líbido de Eries, jejejejeje, pero, ¿y Folken? ¿qué sentirá? lamentablemente no habrá ningún POV por parte de Folken... o al menos, no tengo ninguno planeado para esta historia, no sé, ese hombre bien podría decidir que necesita uno en esta historia y a mi no me quedaría más remedio que escribirlo, pero... ¡quien sabe! lo único que puedo prometerles es que, seguro seguro, ya tengo listo hasta el capítulo 14, así que seguiré subiendo dos capítulos por semana, uno en lunes y otro en miércoles, me encantaría decir que tengo un montón de tiempo libre para escribir por la contingencia, pero no, sería una rotunda mentira, hay tres pequeños monstruos en casa a los que tengo que ayudarles a estudiar estos días, jejejeje, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado con este capítulo, recuerden, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica, mentada de madre o lo que gusten, en el botón de review.

SARABA


	12. Parecido a la amistad

**PARECIDO A LA AMISTAD**

Habían pasado pocos días desde su encuentro en la biblioteca, la Universidad y el Palacio se habían vuelto, repentinamente, zonas abarrotadas de gente, Folken seguía moviéndose por todas partes acompañado por una escolta de dos guardias, cosa que estaba a punto de cambiar, Dryden estaba considerando seriamente cambiar a aquel hombre a una habitación especial mucho más amplia y quitarle la escolta de encima, después de todo, Folken Lacour Fanel había resultado ser más valioso y dispuesto a acabar con el Imperio de Zaibach de lo que se esperaba.

Eries se sentía extrañamente orgullosa, aprovechaba cada espacio y momento libre para asistir a algunas de sus conferencias, nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, siendo una de las consejeras del futuro Rey e hija del actual monarca, resultaban una maravillosa forma de callar a cualquiera que intentara disuadirla de no entrometerse en "asuntos de hombres".

Aquella tarde había vuelto al castillo en el mismo carruaje en que volvía Folken, no podía evitarlo, la discusión había empezado por tocar lo complejo de los diseños de los artefactos que podían proveer de invisibilidad a melefs y fortalezas, el tiempo que les tomaría diseñarlos y el uso que podría aplicársele una vez acabara la guerra, de ahí habían saltado a la posibilidad de estar todavía sitiados por Zaibach (misma que Folken había descartado como si se tratara de una mosca molesta zumbando en su oído), pasando finalmente a como rescatar los restos de la fortaleza flotante que había estado bajo el mando de Folken algunos días atrás.

-… entonces, ¿de esa manera sería posible sacarla del agua? -Preguntó la segunda princesa del reino.

-Si, con esa cantidad de naves debería ser suficiente, el problema sigue siendo en que lugar colocarla para poder desmontarla.

-Revisaré algunos mapas, si eso te ayuda en algo, con las dimensiones que me has mencionado antes, estoy segura de que podré encontrar una zona lo suficientemente amplia para colocarla, y lo suficientemente cercana para transportar los materiales.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, Eries.

-¿Puedo saber qué interés oculto tienes en desmontar la fortaleza?

Él la miraba divertido ahora, estaba segura de que disfrutaba estas conversaciones tanto como ella, posiblemente más de lo que habían disfrutado charlar diez años atrás.

-¿Por qué debería tener un interés oculto?

Sonrió, demasiado pagada de sí misma- ¿Y por qué no habrías de tenerlo? Tu ayuda y conocimientos están resultando vastos e invaluables, estoy completamente segura de que habrás pagado tu deuda incluso antes de que esta… guerra, haya terminado, incluso podrías estar menos interesado en desmontar la fortaleza y extraer materiales de ahí, así que, ¿Cuál es?

Lo escuchó riendo por lo bajo, haciéndola sentir confiada al notar cuan divertido y complacido parecía aquel hombre con ella en aquel momento.

-Eries, ¡Eries! ¡nada se te escapa! ¿cierto?

-Yo no diría que nada se me escape -Corrigió ella- solo tiendo a observar a las personas más de cerca, y preguntarme, que podría pasar a futuro, cuáles son sus verdaderos intereses en cada empresa que llevan a cabo, que implicaciones podría tener esto con el reino en sí, técnicamente, solo hago mi trabajo.

Folken se rio un poco más, estaba disfrutando increíblemente con aquella conversación, según parecía.

-Podría decirte la verdad, o podría decir una mentira.

-Me daría cuenta si me dices una mentira.

-¡Entonces una verdad a medias! La omisión de la verdad es difícil de detectar de forma normal, una omisión siempre puede deformar lo que uno comunica, moldeando la verdad al gusto y necesidad de quien la comparte.

-¿Manipularías la verdad conmigo?

-No lo sé, podría hacerlo, o podría no hacerlo.

Reconocía un reto cuando lo escuchaba, apenas comenzó a declinar matrimonios, empezó a recibir más de un reto intelectual como un intento de someterla y entregarla a algún hombre que la tendría relegada a un segundo plano, pariendo herederos de sangre noble en algún reino extranjero.

No pudo evitar inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante, notando la sonrisa de Folken ensanchándose un poco en su rostro, el cuerpo frente a ella imitando levemente sus movimientos, ojos granate contemplándola abiertamente, divertidos y maquiavélicos a la vez.

-¿Eras tú quien me buscaba a mí para leer hace diez años?

-Tú me buscabas a mí para que te prestara algunos libros.

-Puedo ver tu omisión a kilómetros, Folken.

Ambos rieron un poco, la sonrisa de él aún más clara y radiante que antes.

-Muy bien, ¡muy bien! En ocasiones te buscaba a ti en específico para descansar un rato y sentarme a leer, en ocasiones, simplemente me topaba contigo y decidía darme un descanso de perseguir a Van por el castillo o entrenar con Valgus.

-¿Por qué me regalaste un libro de leyendas fanelianas?

-Te gustaban las historias, estaba seguro de que no tendrías ese ejemplar en tu colección.

-¿Estás seguro que esa es toda tu respuesta?

-¡Completamente seguro!

-Folken, quiero la verdad entera -Dijo ella en un tono juguetón.

Él miró al suelo sin dejar de sonreír, luego hacia la ventana, al cielo por encima de las casas y de sus cabezas.

-Pensé que nadie apreciaría más mi libro favorito, que la ávida lectora que había ido a parar a mi casa por un mes sin tener ningún tipo de escapatoria.

-¿Habrías tomado por esposa a Marlene, si te hubieran permitido escoger?

Ahora la miraba completamente serio.

-Tal vez sí.

Ella estaba repentinamente seria también, había notado algo distinto en su rostro, algo minúsculo que no había visto momentos atrás.

-¿Folken?

-Eso no es lo que querías preguntar, si vamos a jugar a encontrar verdades a medias, puedo asegurar que no era eso lo que TÚ querías preguntar.

Se hizo hacia atrás, topando su espalda contra el respaldo del carruaje sin poder evitarlo, completamente seria y ligeramente sonrojada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho como un escudo y sin poder quitar los ojos del hombre que, a diferencia de ella, había inclinado su cuerpo un poco más al frente.

-¿Y qué era lo que YO quería preguntar entonces?

Folken se hizo para atrás en ese momento, completamente erguido y derecho en su sitio, mirando primero al suelo y luego a la ventana, negándose a devolverle la mirada por completo, podía notar como la miraba furtivamente por el rabillo del ojo cada pocos segundos.

-¿Estás segura de querer afrontar esa respuesta, Eries?

Lo pensó un momento, el corazón le latía rapidísimo, sentía mariposas volando dentro de su estómago, y ansiedad suficiente para que sus brazos se escurrieran a ambos lados de sí misma, donde comenzó a arrugar un poco la falda de su vestido, apretando sus puños de tal forma que dolía, quería la respuesta, pero no hacer la pregunta.

-Eso pensé -Contestó Folken, depositando su entera atención en la ventana- hemos llegado, te escoltaría a la biblioteca o a donde tengas que ir ahora, pero tengo asuntos pendientes en otra zona.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió, ella no se había movido aún, esperando a que él volteara a mirarla una vez más.

-No es la respuesta lo que temo enfrentar Folken, es la pregunta en sí, gracias por traerme.

Él hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza, ella la devolvió y salió del carruaje, estaba segura de que sus mejillas se habían puesto tan rojas, como las de la señorita Hitomi después de correr por los jardines de Palas.

.

Despertó a pocas horas de que amaneciera, podía notarlo en el frío del ambiente, las tenues luces intentando hacerse notar en el firmamento completamente oscuro y la posición de las estrellas.

Sudaba tanto, que cualquiera pensaría que acababa de darse un baño, la zona en medio de sus piernas dolía con añoranza de caricias desconocidas y un fuego abrazador le carcomía el vientre y la cabeza.

Se levantó, ingresó a su cuarto de aseo y comenzó a llenar algunos baldes con agua fría, no sabía que otra cosa hacer luego de lo que acababa de soñar, estaba segura, por el calor que sentía, que había sonrojado incluso sus orejas y la base de su cuello, ¿de dónde demonios estaban saliendo todas esas escenas pecaminosas y vulgares?

Su mente la traicionó luego del primer baldazo de agua helada, podía ver claramente una zarpa metálica recorriendo cuidadosamente un camino recto por entre sus senos y hasta su ombligo, unos labios dejando en el olvido una sonrisa torcida para besarla en zonas a las que, estaba segura, no llegaba ni la luz del sol, sus dedos picaban de manera incómoda ante la idea de comprobar la textura de aquellos cabellos grises y peinados en punta hacia arriba.

Se echó otro balde de agua helada, mordiendo su labio ante el contacto con aquel líquido que le ponía la carne de gallina y que no parecía suficiente para sofocar la angustia que había estado sintiendo.

-¡Por Jichia! ¿Casi prefiero despertar vomitando?

Estaba mintiendo, aquella era una verdad a medias, en realidad preferiría no tener sueños tan embriagadores y placenteros que no hacían más que llenarle la cabeza de escenas obscenas y palabras que, estaba segura, jamás iba a escuchar de la boca que quería que las dijera.

Se tiró un último balde de agua helada encima, alcanzando una toalla para secarse e ir a su habitación a buscar algo que ponerse, ya no podría volver a dormir… entonces lo escuchó.

El silbido que la había guiado a él en los jardines.

Tal parecía que no era la única con problemas para dormir aquella noche.

.

No había rastro de la tela blanca que se enredaba para esconder su brazo, no había rastro tampoco de la pesada túnica de cuero negro llena de cinturones en que se enfundaba todo el tiempo, solo una túnica verde de una sola manga, un poco suelta y de tela más suave que el resto de su atuendo.

Estaba silbando de nuevo esa melodía nostálgica y triste, estaba segura de que lo había escuchado silbándola o tarareándola en Fanelia… no pudo evitar caminar hasta él sin hacer casi ruido, así como no pudo evitar dar voz a sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué silbas?

El sonido se cortó, Folken no parecía muy dispuesto a moverse ni un poco.

Largos segundos pasaron con ella mirando directamente a la espalda del antiguo heredero al trono faneliano, ella se acercó más, lo suficiente para poder posar una mano en el hombro humano del hombre sentado en su jardín, él no se movió por algunos segundos, casi parecía que se le había cortado la respiración, ella no pudo evitar apretujar un poco la piel bajo su palma, cálida y suave sin las hombreras de cuero negro. Cuando Folken recuperó la movilidad, fue Eries quien se sobresaltó un poco, perdiendo la respiración al sentir una mano fría y metálica, con dedos terminados en garras sobre su mano, el dueño de aquella prótesis había volteado el rostro, mirándola con calma y algo que no podía terminar de descifrar.

-No podía dormir -Confesó ella- te escuché silbando y decidí bajar.

-No es que no pudiera dormir -Continuó Folken con la inesperada conversación- hace tiempo que no duermo más de 3 o 4 horas al día, creo que, desde que me pusieron este brazo, mi cuerpo y mi mente no me permiten descansar.

La soltó suavemente, ella también lo soltó, notando como él se recorría un poco en aquella banca para hacerle lugar.

-Tenía tiempo que no venías por los jardines, estoy segura de que te habría escuchado.

-Es verdad, había estado tan ocupado con los preparativos… de pronto me quedé sin nada más que hacer… y sin tinta, por supuesto.

Eries no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, sintiéndose feliz solo de notar como él intentaba, por todos los medios, ocultar la sonrisa que había florecido en su rostro por la pequeña broma.

-¿Me dirás entonces?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿El nombre de la melodía? Estoy segura de que la repetías incluso hace diez años.

No podía dejar de mirar aquellas facciones de su perfil, tan masculinas, tan pálidas al ser iluminadas por las dos lunas, disfrutaba demasiado ver los sutiles cambios en sus gestos, incluso si él estaba ahora mirando al suelo, con la respiración ligeramente pesada.

-Es una canción de cuna de mi patria, mi padre solía cantársela a Van cuando lo tenía en brazos… de entre todas las cosas que recuerdo de mi padre, eso es lo que más grabado tengo… mi padre, cargando a Van y arrullándolo con esa canción… no recuerdo del todo las palabras, solo la melodía.

-La mente es algo extraña, en ocasiones puedo jurar que escucho a mi madre tarareando un vals para dormir a Millerna, cuando intento buscar de dónde viene, se desvanece en el aire.

-La mente es, en verdad, algo extraño.

Podía sentir calor emanando del cuerpo junto al suyo, algunas imágenes de su sueño se le habían vuelto a aparecer sin reparo ni pudor, haciéndola sonrojar y poniéndola repentinamente incómoda, como si esperara que su acompañante pudiera visualizar exactamente lo mismo que ella para luego señalarle lo vulgar que se había vuelto. Sin embargo, aquel reclamo nunca llegó, aun así, las palabras de Folken no hicieron más que sorprenderá.

-Lamento mucho si soné… brusco cuando nos separamos en el carruaje… no era mi intención.

-Está bien, yo no debí presionar tanto.

-… ¿quieres terminar con ese juego? ¿o prefieres ir y tratar de dormir un poco?

-No creo que pueda volver a conciliar el sueño… en realidad, hace años que padezco de problemas para dormir, estoy acostumbrada.

-Entonces…

Suspiró, mirando sus rodillas y las de la única otra persona en el jardín como si fueran lo único para ver en su mundo.

-Aún no sé si quiero hacer esa pregunta.

-Si te soy sincero, sabía que tendría que casarme pronto cuando mi padre no volvió… el matrimonio era, solo una responsabilidad más… matar un dragón, escuchar a mi madre en la sala de audiencias, entrenar con Valgus, todas eran responsabilidades que tenía por el bien de mi país… yo no elegí nada de todo eso.

-¿Qué habrías elegido entonces?

Sintió un par de ojos carmesíes sobre sí misma y volteó, encontrándose, efectivamente, con aquellos ojos de rubí mirándola con nostalgia.

-¡Libros! La quietud del bosque, el rasgueo de mi pluma contra el papel… no habría escogido el matrimonio definitivamente, no a esa edad.

-Puedo comprenderlo -Convino ella- saciar la curiosidad y dejar constancia de las cosas que se han experimentado pueden ser más atrayentes que una corona.

-¿Fue por eso que decidiste abdicar?

No quería responder, no ahora que sabía que él se daría cuenta si omitía algo o mentía.

Miró aquellos labios finos y largos, se sonrojó un momento al darse cuenta de a dónde la estaban llevando sus pensamientos. Desvió la mirada, no quería que él notara lo que estaba pensando.

-Soy una mujer, Folken, el matrimonio, especialmente en casos de gente noble, puede significar el encierro completo, tantas reinas resignadas a ser nada más que un adorno del trono cuando no están gestando y pariendo herederos… no habría soportado algo así.

-Especialmente con un marido menos inteligente que tú, me supongo.

Ella asintió.

-No hay gente más necia que la que se niega a adquirir más conocimientos… o las que creen que saben todo lo que deben de saber y se niegan a ver más allá… todos los pretendientes que me encontraron en su momento eran de uno o de otro tipo.

-Dryden habría sido un buen candidato entonces.

Se apretó la falda con una de sus manos, su pequeña y tímida sonrisa desvaneciéndose ante aquel comentario.

-Quizás si… no parece del tipo de persona que utiliza a otras personas por su belleza o que busca engendrar varones cuanto antes…

-¿Pero?

-No creo que pudiera soportar estar casada con alguien que solo tiene ojos para mi hermana.

Lo había dicho, la enorme verdad detrás de sus silencios, sin importar lo que sintiera, ahora que lo había dicho estaba completamente segura de que no podría retractarse, porque era verdad, jamás habría soportado estar con un hombre que prefiriera a Marlene o a Millerna, sin importar cuanto pudiera amarlo.

-Así que era eso -Murmuró él como si hubiera logrado desenmarañar un misterio que no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Lo miró de soslayo, él estaba erguido, con los brazos cruzados, su mano humana doblada para poder soportar su barbilla y el serio semblante que tenía en ese momento.

La miró apenas un segundo, y la pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible que había visto, apareció de nuevo en él.

-De haberme casado con Marlene, estoy seguro de que habría podido amarla, con el tiempo… de haber tenido la edad suficiente, habría podido amarte a ti, con más facilidad incluso que a ella.

Estaba en shock, ¿qué era lo que…?

-¡Folken!

-Me di cuenta de lo que sentías el día que partieron, eras la única a la que parecía dolerle la partida, pero, ¿por qué?, evitaste toda esa luna relacionarte con Van o con Merle, no recuerdo haberte visto hablando con mi madre más allá de lo que la cordialidad estipula… tus cartas me lo confirmaron, llegaban antes que las de Marlene, con toda clase de detalles y una atención especial sobre la pluma… esperaba que con el tiempo, pudiéramos ser solo amigos, solo hermanos, no quería herirte a ti o a Marlene en aquel entonces…

-Y luego pasó lo del dragón.

-Mhm -Fue su afirmativa respuesta- no pensé que volvería a verte, cuando comencé mi formación en Zaibach… hice todo lo que pude por enterarme de la menor cantidad posible de noticias de los otros reinos, el único interés que me permitía mostrar era por mi hermano, y aún ese, intentaba disimularlo tanto como me fuera posible.

-Entiendo.

Lo sintió moverse y regresó su atención a él, había bajado ambos brazos, tomando aire profundamente y mirando al cielo, directamente a las dos lunas brillando entre las estrellas. Estuvieron así por casi un minuto entero, al menos, hasta que él dejo de mirar las lunas, llevando su mano derecha a algún bolsillo oculto a un lado de su túnica y extrayendo lo que parecía un montón de papeles.

-Dudaba si sería… prudente, entregarte esto, pero… no creo poder conservarlas conmigo más tiempo, no luego de todo lo que ha pasado y de lo que está por venir.

La estaba mirando con tal intensidad, que estaba segura de que podría ahogarse en aquellas pozas rojo vino, tal vez se habría aventurado a acercarse más y besarlo si no hubiera sentido como una de sus manos era tomada por él para depositar algo de tacto arrugado y suave en ella.

El hechizo se rompió, miró lo que le había entregado, repasando con el pulgar el listón de seda con que estaban amarradas todas las hojas que le había entregado, las suficientes para rivalizar con una enciclopedia en realidad.

-Gracias -Dijo ella, sintiendo que rompería en llanto de un momento a otro- lamento mucho todo lo que te pasó.

-Es algo que ya no tiene más remedio, al menos, puedo asegurarte qué no esperaba recuperar una vieja amistad… odio, resentimiento y desconfianza, eso era lo que esperaba de ti y de tu hermana, nunca esperé comprensión.

Lo miró incrédula, realmente quería besar a este idiota hasta quedarse sin aire y despojarlo de sus ropas para poder estudiar más de cerca la unión entre carne y metal… se levantó, no podía dejarse controlar por su cuerpo, ¡era ella quien debía tener el control!

Hizo una leve reverencia, acunó aquellas cartas viejas en su pecho con ambas manos, como evitando que el viento le robara alguna, y se fue a su habitación, siendo seguida demasiado pronto por una canción de cuna faneliana, silbada demasiadas veces.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**Y con cada capítulo los amo más, ñqué puedo decir? sus interacciones fluyen como el agua.

SARABA


	13. Entrega

**ENTREGA**

"_Estoy seguro de que encontrarías formidable las bibliotecas de aquí, hay tanto conocimiento, ¡tantas historias!, algunos incluso contienen escrituras tan antiguas, que hay libros que explican como leerlos y comprender algunas de las palabras que utilizan._

"_Escuché por casualidad que Marlene ahora es la Duquesa de Freid, espero que sea feliz ahí, realmente deseo que haya encontrado lo que yo no pude darle, así como lamento mucho no poder enviarte más cartas, sé que las esperabas ansiosa, si te soy sincero, yo también había esperado volver a casa y encontrarme con tu respuesta a nuestra última correspondencia, es una verdadera lástima, ¡extraño tanto hablar contigo! ¡discutir los libros que leemos! ¡aquí no hay más que ineptos y tercos! A nadie en este lugar le interesa la literatura, nadie está interesado en las leyendas de los otros reinos o del suyo, ¡por Escaflowne! Agradecería inmensamente tener aquí a mi querida hermana para debatir los últimos libros escritos por Turath de Mangladesh._

"_¿Sigues leyendo, Eries? ¿te han encontrado ya un candidato digno para ser tu esposo? Espero que seas feliz, sea cual sea la senda que el destino te tiene deparada, espero que goces de la libertad suficiente para seguir haciendo lo que amas y, de nuevo, lamento mucho no poder enviarte nada más._

"_Folken L. Fanel"_

Limpió sus lágrimas, doblando cuidadosamente la última de las cartas que había recibido unas horas atrás. El hecho de saber que, en realidad, ella no era la única escribiendo cartas que sabía no podría entregar nunca, la había reconfortado. Saber que Folken la había tenido en la mente por tanto tiempo, la hacía sonreír.

Escuchó algunos toques en su puerta y miró hacia la ventana, era temprano, seguramente el desayuno esperaba al otro lado, caliente y dispuesto para dotarla de un poco de energía extra.

-¡ADELANTE! -Dio su permiso al intruso para pasar, colocando un libro abierto justo encima de las cartas.

-¡Su desayuno, mi señora!

-Te lo agradezco, Fiorella

-¿Asistirá hoy también a las conferencias?

-Apenas termine con los asuntos pendientes de palacio.

La joven del servicio acomodó la comida y agua en el lavamanil, esperó pacientemente para asistir a Eries con su cabello y los últimos toques de su atuendo, tendió la cama, retiró un poco de polvo de la ventana y el escritorio, después se paró a un lado de la puerta en lo que la dueña de la habitación terminaba sus alimentos.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento señora, pero… ¿no se siente demasiado agotada?

Eries limpió cuidadosamente sus labios antes de que su mirada abandonara los platos recién vaciados, para concentrarse en la joven frente a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, se levanta tan temprano, atiende cosas de la corte y todavía tiene la obligación de ir a esas… confecias…

-Conferencias.

-Si, si, ¡esas! Y sin un marido a un lado, ¡debe ser increíblemente difícil hacerlo todo y no caer enferma, mi señora!

Eries intentó no reírse ante el comentario, mirando fijamente a la jovencita de largos cabellos rojos y trenzados que la veía desde la puerta completamente consternada. La miró un poco más, Fiorella no debía pasar los catorce años, tenía apenas una semana o dos de haber entrado a su servicio, su rostro lleno de pecas de oreja a oreja y sus enormes ojos verdes en aquel rostro ligeramente infantil y de cuerpo pequeño y menudo la hacían parecer una niña para la mayoría, justo en este momento, Eries empezaba a simpatizar con los que la habían catalogado como tal.

-Disfruto mucho de aprender cosas nuevas, Fiorella, las conferencias son una gran oportunidad para comprender a nuestro adversario y encontrar nuevas aplicaciones a las cosas que ya conocíamos, mejorarlas y, una vez acabe esta guerra iniciada por el Imperio, incluso podríamos usar toda esa información nueva para mejorar la vida de ustedes, los comunes.

-De todas maneras -Respondió la chica acercándose despacio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- ¿no se siente muy sola, sin un esposo?

Si antes había tenido ganas de reír, ahora tenía ganas de abofetearla, de todas maneras, no cambió su expresión, tratando de mirar a la mucama como si se tratara de una chiquilla d años.

-No, Fiorella, estoy demasiado ocupada tratando de apoyar a los monarcas para mejorar este reino, un marido sería más un lastre o un incordio que otra cosa.

-¡Oh! -Contestó la muchacha, tragándose lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Al parecer, había recordado súbitamente sus obligaciones porque comenzó a reacomodar y recoger todo en la bandeja con rapidez, despidiéndose con una leve reverencia de cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

Eries se puso en pie entonces, guardando el libro que había dejado abierto poco antes para ponerse a guardar cuidadosamente su lectura de la noche anterior.

Cuando terminó, abrió el cofre donde guardaba las cartas, deteniéndose un omento a verlas… debían ser dos o tres paquetes similares al que Folken le había entregado. Se sintió pesada, él había dejado de escribirle tras la boda de Marlene… ella había seguido escribiéndole hasta el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez en la corte de su padre, luego de aquello le había escrito una última carta y no había vuelto a escribirle más, aún si las pesadillas empeoraban, aún si el reino parecía desmoronarse a su alrededor…

Tomó uno de los paquetes en sus manos, ¿qué tan correcto sería entregar aquellas cartas a su destinatario? ¿debería entregárselas todas juntas o esperar a dárselas de a poco?

Suspiró, guardó el nuevo paquete de cartas y metió todo al cofre, ya lo decidiría más tarde.

.

Decisiones y consejos en la corte, supervisar algunos de los trabajos de reconstrucción, notar un incremento en la cantidad de conferencias que Folken había comenzado a dar y notar las reuniones en privado que éste último tenía ahora con los maestros herreros y los maestros mecánicos para comenzar a implementar las mejoras de tecnología de las que había estado hablando.

Se habían ido dos días sin que pudiera verlo sin un puñado o una multitud de gente entre ellos.

Había tenido tiempo incluso para notar la forma en que el rey de Fanelia veía a su hermano y su reticencia a acercarse a hablar con él. En cierto modo sentía lástima, la relación con su propia hermana había mejorado notablemente, ¿por qué la de él con Van no podía mejorar también?

-¡Mi señora debería permitirme llevar eso! -Se quejaba una de las criadas a medida que Eries avanzaba por un pasillo contrario.

-¡Pero es mi esposo! ¿qué tendría de malo que le lleve un almuerzo a la Sala de Audiencias? -Repuso Millerna cada vez más cerca de donde ella estaba.

-Mi señora, no quiero ser grosera, pero…

-¡Entonces no lo seas!

Se detuvo a tiempo para observar a su hermana dar la vuelta en la esquina con una bandeja plateada y cubierta entre manos.

-¿Sucede algo, Millerna?

-¡Hermana! No, nada, solo le llevaba esto a Dryden.

-¡Que bien! Es bueno ver que te lleves mejor con él ahora.

-¡Princesa Eries! -Había interrumpido la doncella que venía detrás de Millerna- la, lamento mucho todo esto, princesa, yo iba a llevar esto a la sala de audiencias, entonces Mi Señora…

-Está bien, solo está actuando como una esposa responsable, puedes retirarte ahora, yo la acompaño.

La mujer en sus cincuentas que había venido persiguiendo a Millerna hizo una mueca de incredulidad y fastidio, justo antes de hacer una torpe reverencia, algo más profunda de lo usual, antes de dar vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

Eries también dio la vuelta para acompañar a Millerna, quien no podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro.

-¡GRACIAS HERMANA! No tienes idea de lo pesados que se han puesto todos conmigo, "mi señora no cargue eso", "mi señora no haga esto", "mi señora no se ensucie" ¿es que piensan que soy una completa inútil?

-Nadie piensa que seas una inútil Millerna -Contestó Eries con una ligera sonrisa- por el contrario, creo que todos están impresionados por la dedicación que estás poniendo para ayudar a los comunes y atendiendo a Dryden, creo que, dada la historia de nuestro reino y las circunstancias recientes, es admirable.

-¿EN VERDAD LO CREES?

Tuvo que detenerse para mirar a su hermana a los ojos. Estaba realmente emocionada, había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban como cuando era una niña pequeña y su madre aún vivía.

-Creo -Dijo Eries con toda sinceridad, sin dejar de sonreírle a su hermana- que nuestra madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti justo ahora, Millerna.

Los ojos de la menor se llenaron de lágrimas, Eries se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo oculto entre sus mangas para limpiar los ojos de la joven con la bandeja entre las manos, la sonrisa que precedió aquella acción era completamente radiante y sincera.

-Gracias, hermana -Murmuró Millerna- ¡seguiré haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo!

Eries asintió, complacida de haber escuchado aquellas palabras, podía respirar completamente tranquila, su hermana al fin había madurado lo suficiente para anteponer sus obligaciones a sus caprichos.

-¿Siguen durmiendo en camas separadas? -Se aventuró a preguntar conforme retomaban el paso.

-¡ERIES! -Se quejó Millerna completamente pálida.

-Está bien -Sonrió la mayor de ambas- si a Dryden no le molesta, entonces tómate tu tiempo, que no te importe lo que digan los demás, no importa cuanto necesite el reino que asegures un heredero ahora, nadie debería obligarte a tener intimidad cuando no lo deseas, aún si es un paso necesario para engendrar.

Escuchó que solo resonaban sus propios pasos, se detuvo y volteó atrás, su hermana se encontraba a medio metro de distancia con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Eries?

Podía adivinar, solo por la expresión de alivio en el rostro de su hermana, que su padre la había estado regañando cada día por no cumplir con sus obligaciones como esposa del Regente, estaba bastante segura de que esa era la principal razón de que estuviera ocupándose de cubrir las otras necesidades de Dryden a pesar de su sangre noble… para no sentirse culpable de no hacer lo único que se esperaba que hiciera.

-Lo digo completamente en serio, Marlene no tuvo opción, estaba sola en un país lejano, tú estás en casa, ¡te apoyaré!, has madurado mucho en los últimos días, estás pendiente del pueblo, estás pendiente de Dryden a pesar de todo, si no estás lista para tener intimidad con él, realmente no creo que sea un problema de importancia para los demás, solo para ustedes dos, además, ¿qué ha dicho Dryden al respecto?

Esta vez Millerna estaba completamente sonrojada, desviando la mirada un momento, justo antes de retomar su camino junto a su hermana, atenta al suelo del corredor.

-La primera noche la pasé a su lado, curando sus heridas, revisándolo, asegurándome de que estaría bien, la segunda noche, dijo que no tenía ninguna prisa por tomar a alguien que no lo deseaba, así que solicitó que se llevara una cama de alguna habitación de invitados a nuestros aposentos… incluso colocó un biombo entre ambas camas, lo abre si llega a dormir y nota que yo no he llegado o que sigo despierta, dijo que si necesitaba espacio, me lo daría… ¿es eso normal?

Lo consideró todo, ordenando sus ideas y lista para responder cuando estaban a pocos pasos de la sala de audiencias.

-Dryden siempre ha tenido alguna clase de afecto hacia ti, desde que tengo memoria al menos, y es un buen hombre, estoy segura de que esa es su manera de mostrar respeto a tu persona, no creo que te vea como un trofeo o un artículo como hacen otros nobles con sus esposas, debe verte como un igual, estoy segura de que te dará tu espacio hasta que estés lista para entregarte del todo.

Millerna sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa triste. No había olvidado a Allen, era posible que Dryden supiera eso… y ella sabía perfectamente como se sentía que la persona a la que miras con afecto no mire en tu dirección, sino en otra diferente. No podía culpar a Dryden por proceder de forma poco ortodoxa entonces.

-Gracias hermana, seguiré trabajando duro entonces.

Asintió, deteniéndose a un lado al mismo tiempo que alguien abría la puerta. Millerna recompuso su rostro en ese momento, mostrándose jovial y alegre, hablando fuerte acerca de llevar el almuerzo de su esposo y algo sobre la importancia de alimentarse bien para recuperar energía, escuchó algunas risas dentro, Dryden parecía un poco avergonzado y sumamente complacido, según escuchó Eries en su tono de voz, algunos de los otros nobles habían comenzado a cuchichear… tomó entonces una decisión, ella también debía esforzarse, aun si el dueño de sus afectos la veía solo como una vieja amiga.

.

-¡Por Jichia! Parezco una niña antes de su aniversario.

Era tarde, no había podido pegar el ojo en lo que iba de la noche, había dado vueltas, contado ovejas y nada.

Se levantó entonces, colocándose una bata sobre el camisón de dormir, metió sus pies en un calzado cómodo y silencioso, abrió su cofre y sacó todas las cartas que había escrito, ¡eran tantas! ¿qué pensaría él cuando las viera todas?

Se apresuró a tomar una cartera que acostumbraba a guardar debajo de un hábito cuando bajaba con su hermana al bazar. Guardó todas las cartas en el interior, sorprendiéndose de que por poco no entraran, luego tomó aire y salió de su habitación en completo silencio, más alerta que durante algún intercambio hostil en la corte de su padre.

La puerta a las nuevas habitaciones de Folken se encontraba un piso por debajo del suelo, no había guardias, cosa que agradeció mentalmente.

Tocó la puerta, no hubo respuesta alguna.

Tocó una segunda vez, un poco más fuerte. Esperó. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando, súbitamente, escuchó unos pasos pesados acercándose a la puerta.

Apenas un pequeño rayo de luz cayó afuera, junto a ella, y se movió lo suficiente para detenerse donde la pudiera ver, la puerta se abrió por completo entonces.

-¿Eries?

Parecía desconcertado, en lugar de la camisa y los pantalones en verde con la túnica de cuero negro, Folken llevaba unos pantalones café un poco sueltos y una camisa blanca y vieja, cuya única manga había sido arremangada hasta dejar al descubierto un brazo y un hombro fuertes, cuyo tono parecía invitar a que lo tocaran y apretaran.

-¡Buenas Noches!

-¡Es toda una sorpresa verte aquí a esta hora!, ¿está todo bien? ¿necesitas algo?

-Todo bien, bueno, nada de que preocuparse.

Se sentía cohibida, tímida incluso, su corazón latía tan fuerte, y tenía una sensación tan negativa y derrotista dándole vueltas en la mente, que en realidad sentía que volvía a tener trece años, quería salir corriendo a esconderse en algún rincón.

-¡Pasa! -La invitó el faneliano- solo ignora el desorden, por favor, todavía estamos instalando algunas cosas.

Eries sonrió ante la disculpa, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír un poco, obligándose a mover un pie y luego el otro. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba dentro de la enorme habitación. Era cierto, parecía que habían vaciado una bodega o algo, había cajas por todas partes, polvo flotando en el ambiente, la escalera por la que habían bajado, estaba unida a una estructura incompleta, daba la impresión de que construirían una tarima bastante alta, un puente o algo similar ahí dentro.

Folken avanzó un poco más, al parecer, cerrando un libro en el cual había estado escribiendo, guardando una pluma junto a un tintero, sobre una pequeña mesa de madera con una lámpara de aceite. Frente a la mesa había una silla, a un lado de lo anterior se encontraba una mesa más pequeña con papeles muy grandes, estaba segura de que eran planos de toda clase. Al otro lado del improvisado escritorio había una cama humilde, apenas una base y un colchón con algunas mantas en realidad, un baúl reposaba frente a la piecera. En la pared de piedra de aquella zona colgaba otra lámpara de aceite y un par de clavos donde descansaban las ropas usuales del antiguo estrategos.

Eries miraba todo con atención, no parecía haber nada emotivo ahí, como si Folken no fuera una persona en lo absoluto. Su corazón se encogió de tristeza.

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí? -Se aventuró a preguntar- parece tan vacío…

-Estaré bien, necesito el espacio para el equipo.

-Así que, colocarás lo que rescaten del Fuerte Flotante, ¿justo aquí?

Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, una tan sincera, que le llegó a los ojos. Ella se relajó en ese momento, indecisa sobre si tomar asiento en alguna parte o qué decir a continuación. Folken se había mantenido ocupado tratando de poner algo de orden a las cosas a su alrededor, básicamente papeles, escritos, libros ocultos en el suelo, bajo las mesas. En algún momento volteó a mirarla, se notaba curioso e indeciso, tan paciente como diez años atrás. Eries sonrió al notar aquello, miró un momento la cartera que llevaba colgada de su hombro y se la retiró, ofreciéndola a aquel hombre alto, fijándose descuidadamente en los aros dorados colgando de las orejas de él.

-Tú me entregaste algo bastante especial hace poco, y yo, lo pensé mucho.

-¿El qué? -Se veía realmente curioso al contestar y recibir la cartera, observándola y lanzando algunas miradas rápidas al objeto que acababa de entregarle.

-No fuiste el único que estuvo escribiendo a alguien a quien no podía enviarle cartas.

Hubo un silencio, Folken lanzó una mirada repentina a la cartera, abriéndola lo suficiente para que la tenue luz de las lámparas pudiera iluminar su contenido. Parecía realmente sorprendido, con los ojos completamente abiertos y el semblante serio como el de un muerto.

-Eries, ¿tú…?

La miró de nuevo, aquellos ojos escarlata estaban llenos de sorpresa, había algo más ahí, no sabía qué emoción era, no podía ponerle nombre en realidad.

-Te escribí a diario al principio, no podía dormir; luego comencé a escribirte cada vez que… tenía algún mal sueño, cada vez fueron menos, las últimas deben tener menos de una luna… en realidad.

Estaba completamente sonrojada, podía sentir la mirada de Folken tan cargada de asombro, que casi era como sentirlo tratando de empujarla.

-Comprendo que son demasiadas… yo… no tienes que leerlas, puedes quemarlas, romperlas o…

-¡LAS LEERÉ!

Ambos parecían sorprendidos ahora. El peligris se apresuró a sacar un paquete lleno de cartas, observándolo con determinación, antes de regresar su mirada a la mujer frente a él.

-Me llevará un par de noches, pero puedes estar segura de que las leeré todas.

No sabía que contestar, había mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, el corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca, su respiración se sentía extraña y había algo asentándose en su vientre, algo cálido y desconocido que la ponía completamente ansiosa, algo que le hacía cosas curiosas a su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir como si pequeñas corrientes de aire, como hilos de estambre, corrieran por sus brazos y piernas directo a su espalda.

-Gracias -Murmuró él.

Eries dio un paso, luego otro. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba embelesada mirando aquellos ojos que no habían dejado de mirarla de regreso y uno de sus dedos se encontraba ya sobre la lágrima tatuada en aquel rostro que le parecía súbitamente el más atractivo que hubiera visto nunca.

-¡Lamento tanto todo lo que has tenido que pasar desde…!

Él retiró cuidadosamente la mano que lo tocaba, besando con delicadeza el dorso, sin soltarla en ningún momento, usando su mano metálica para colocar descuidadamente la cartera con su contenido sobre su escritorio.

-No, no es compasión lo que busco, Eries; cuando escribí esas cartas, había tantas cosas cambiando a mi alrededor, estaba tan consumido por la desesperanza, tan sorprendido al notar que el mundo seguía su curso, intentaba obligarme a seguir adelante, a retribuir por la vida que se me había obligado a continuar… necesitaba alguien con quien hablar tan desesperadamente… sin nadie que pudiera entender…

-Comprendo qué sin ese pasado, no serías el hombre que eres hoy, tantos conocimientos, tantos avances… solo desearía que no hubieras tenido que dar tanto a cambio.

-Todo en esta vida tiene un costo, Eries; el conocimiento, la tecnología, el poder… incluso el amor.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella chispa, aquel "algo" que no lograba señalar del todo. Usó su mano libre para apoyarla en la mejilla de aquel hombre que parecía tan dispuesto a abrirse por completo, como esperando por la pregunta o la acción adecuada. Podía sentir lágrimas intentando tomar forma en sus ojos, no sabía si eran de tristeza o de qué, solo no podía evitarlas.

-Lo sé… si al menos ALGO pudiera solo entregarse sin esperar retribución…

Podía sentirlo acercándose, casi como si ella misma lo estuviera guiando, podía sentir su respiración sobre la piel de su rostro, podía ver claramente la dirección del maquillaje sobre los párpados de él, podía notar el nacimiento de sus cabellos y el incipiente pelo que intentaba salirle sobre la barba.

Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, su corazón se convirtió en mariposa, todo rastro de tristeza o preocupación salió volando de su cuerpo, haciéndola tan ligera, que estaba segura qué saldría flotando como una piedra de levitación.

Cuando se separaron, podía sentir la rigidez de unos dedos mecánicos terminados en garra sobre su cintura, sosteniéndola con firmeza, el calor de un brazo de carne y hueso envolviéndola por un lado, con la palma apoyada contra su espalda y un pulgar dibujando un lento vaivén, dejando una impresión en su cuerpo que, estaba segura, no dejaría de sentir por días, el aroma a metal, cuero y humo envolviéndola y dejándole un regusto extraño, producido por un aroma sutil que hablaba de plantas, de árboles y vida… una vida abandonada muchos años atrás.

-Creo, -Murmuró aquel hombre soltándola lentamente, sin alejarse en ningún momento- creo que deberías irte, Eries, es tarde y…

-¡No! -Murmuró ella, mirándolo ahora a los ojos, aferrada con desesperación a la camisa vieja que lo cubría- yo… ¿por qué? ¿de dónde ha salido ese…?

-No pude evitarlo, Eries… por favor, vuelve a tu habitación, no sería correcto que… bueno… -Se alejó de ella con pasos cortos, dándole la espalda, moviéndose hasta la otra mesa y colocando sus manos atrás en un intento de aguantar su peso sobre los papeles y la superficie de madera sepultada en ellos- no sería correcto.

Él desvió la mirada, parecía sonrojado, avergonzado, tal vez ligeramente arrepentido.

Eries se quitó la bata, él tenía razón, aquello no era correcto… y no podría volver arriba y dormir si no terminaba de hacer aquello que no era correcto.

Tomando aire y caminando un poco, lo tomó de la mano, de la garra metálica y grotesca que permanecía oculta durante el día. Folken levantó la mirada, incrédulo y sorprendido, la boca ligeramente abierta. Eries simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin soltarlo en ningún momento, sintiendo como él comenzaba a caminar, un poco reticente al principio, completamente dócil a medio camino.

Ella sintió la cama cuando una de sus piernas golpeó con ella, comenzó a desatar las cintas frontales que mantenían cerrado su camisón sin despegar la mirada del hombre frente a ella, temerosa y a la vez decidida, pasando sus manos por arriba hasta su propia espalda, tomando la tela del camisón para comenzar a tirar de ella hacia arriba, notando la sorpresa apoderarse por completo del rostro de Folken, quien había cerrado la boca finalmente.

Sintió un poco de frío, su bombacha y la camisola que usaba como ropa interior eran completamente visibles ahora, no estaba desnuda, y de todas maneras se sentía como si lo estuviera.

-¡Eries, no…!

-Si me voy ahora, sé que lo lamentaré el resto de mis días… ¡no quiero más remordimientos!

-¿Estás segura?

Asintió.

Se llevó entonces las manos a la tela que cubría sus caderas, tomando su camisola para poder retirársela, podía sentir como había comenzado a temblar, no estaba segura si era frío o timidez, levantar los brazos para desnudarse estaba comenzando a ser más difícil de lo que había esperado.

Una mano cálida y callosa se había posado sobre una de sus manos. Levantó la mirada, Folken la miraba ahora con detenimiento, parecía pedirle permiso para retirar aquella prenda en su lugar, seguramente había notado los temblores.

-¿De verdad? ¿estás segura de esto, Eries?

Soltó la tela, tomando entre sus manos aquel rostro anguloso con el mismo cariño con el que había sostenido la mano de su madre por última vez, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir una vez más.

-¡Por supuesto!

Lo besó de nuevo, dejándose llevar, perdiéndose en la sensación de aquellos labios moviéndose tímidamente contra los suyos, las manos que habían comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente desde la cadera, a ambos lados de ella para desnudarla.

-¿Has hecho esto antes? -Preguntó él con algo de preocupación en la voz.

-No -Dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Yo sí -Suspiró el faneliano, parecía avergonzado y arrepentido al mismo tiempo- me esforzaré porque lo disfrutes, si cambias de opinión…

-¡Folken!

La miró al escuchar su nombre, podía sentir perfectamente la fría garra metálica y la cálida mano callosa en sus costados, a la altura de sus senos, con la tela arrugada y levantada.

-Pararé en cuanto me lo pidas, tienes mi palabra.

Se dejó desvestir, sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable estando solo en bombachas, obligando a sus manos a tomar la camisa vieja sobre su acompañante para devolverle el favor, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos, fascinada al darse cuenta de que él parecía levemente sonrojado, lanzando miradas de soslayo hacía sus senos como si no pudiera controlar del todo sus ojos, haciéndola sonreír con aquel pequeño detalle.

Un poco más relajada, comenzó a desatar el nudo que mantenía cerrada aquella camisa vieja, retirándola con reverencia, encontrando sus ojos y sus manos danzando sobre aquella piel que tanto había ansiado sentir, entreteniéndose especialmente en la unión entre artefacto y cuerpo humano, mirándolo a los ojos apenas un par de segundos antes de abrazarse a él para poder besar con calma las cicatrices alrededor del hombro metálico.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡CHACA CHA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! sí, soy mala, venirlo a cortar en lo más emocionante... pero damas y caballeros, este fanfic es T, no podemos poner las escenas que seguían luego de esta, realmente lo lamento mucho, jejejejejejeje... tampoco es como que haya mucha gente leyéndolo, y realmente no sentí la necesidad de ahondar más en el asunto, así que si llega a haber una side story acerca de qué pasó exactamente... bueno, lo veo algo difícil en realidad.

Por otro lado, el siguiente capítulo está casi terminado, de hecho, y muy tristemente, nos acercamos al final, por lo que estuve viendo en la serie y lo que llevo escrito del siguiente capítulo, Folken no tardará muchos capítulos más antes de... bueno... su visita con el Emperador Dornckik, después de eso, posiblemente tengamos solo un capítulo más y ya, muy triste, muy lamentable, pero no podría escribir más al respecto... podría dejar embarazada a Eries... nah, ni así escribiría muchos capítulos más, no tendría sentido, a lo mejor un epílogo o algo así... Un epílogo... ok, me voy, tengo cosas que escribir, ideas que revisar, ¡ya saben!y más vale que me apresure, el campamento NaNoWriMo está, técnicamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

SARABA


	14. El Dragón de Alas Negras

**EL DRAGÓN DE ALAS NEGRAS**

-¡FOLKEN!

Se despertó repentinamente, estaba bañada en sudo y completamente desorientada.

-¿Estás bien, Eries?

Se tensó al escuchar aquella voz, precisamente aquella.

Observó la cama en la que había despertado, ¡esas no eran sus sábanas! Y podía distinguir con toda claridad un segundo par de piernas junto a ella.

Volteó insegura.

-¡Gracias a Jichía! -Susurró justo antes de recostarse de nuevo, abrazándose al hombre al que acababa de ver muriendo envuelto en llamas junto con otros soldados de Zaibach, bien alto en el cielo.

-¿Eries? -Preguntó Folken, su tono era preocupado y suave, su brazo humano la había rodeado y no dejaba de acariciar su espalda suavemente, recordándole de pronto que ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

-Estoy bien, lo lamento -Murmuró ella contra la piel del faneliano, depositando un beso muy cerca del hombro sano, subiendo su mano izquierda hasta la unión entre metal y piel, repasando lenta y cuidadosamente la enorme cicatriz alrededor de la prótesis.

-Te removías, comenzaste a sudar mucho y de pronto… ¡me asustaste!

Dejó de mover su mano, enderezándose un poco en la cama para poder encarar a su amante, evitándoles a ambos el dolor de doblar demasiado el cuello para mirarse.

-Las pesadillas comenzaron cuando te dieron por muerto y enviaron a un heraldo a avisarnos a nosotros, al principio te veía morir cada noche, luego la pesadilla comenzó a remitir poco a poco, hasta que se volvió un sueño recurrente cuando estoy inusualmente nerviosa o cansada…

-¿Qué es lo que sueñas exactamente, Eries?

Se recostó de nuevo, depositando un beso en aquellos labios finos y ásperos antes de acurrucar su cabeza sobre el hombro cálido en el cual se había relajado.

-Al principio siempre estamos en el jardín, leyendo algún libro, por lo general es el que me obsequiaste, a veces es el primero que leímos juntos, luego te vas… y mueres; antes morías devorado por un dragón, en el último año el sueño se volvió… extraño, a veces puedo ver al dragón arrancándote el brazo y luego… vuelvo a encontrarme contigo, tal como te ves ahora, pero, distinto, vacío por completo, destruyéndolo todo a tu paso… las últimas noches, sin embargo…

Se sintió sonrojar repentinamente, perdiendo su voz al menos, hasta que sintió la mano metálica tomar la suya para guiarla cuidadosamente hasta el rostro de Folken, donde él había depositado un beso en sus nudillos justo antes de acariciarse la mejilla con la mano de ella.

-¿Sin embargo? -La alentó a continuar.

-Las últimas noches había soñado… con… no morías… no habías vuelto a morir en mis sueños, no hasta esta noche.

-¿Tan improbable te parece lo que hicimos hace un par de horas?

No respondió del todo, se abrazó a él, asintiendo lentamente con su cabeza, pegando más su cuerpo al ajeno en un intento desesperado de convencerse de que, de hecho, esta no era una ilusión.

-¿Puedo saber que pasaba en los sueños en los que no muero?

Ocultó su sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre, tratando de que el enorme sonrojo dimitiera, pensando cómo explicarle sin tener que explicar mucho.

Él la había acunado con un brazo, ella tomó aire entonces y un poco de valor también, pasó una de sus piernas al otro lado de aquel cuerpo cálido junto al que había pasado la noche, levantando su cabeza apenas lo suficiente para poder murmurar en su oído.

-Algo como esto… o como lo que hicimos anoche.

Folken la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a enderezarse un poco, mirándola con un brillo especial y una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que la timidez desapareciera como por arte de magia.

-¿Cómo mi pequeña amiga tímida que acostumbraba esconderse detrás de algún libro por horas, pasó a tener este tipo de sueños impuros?

No pudo evitar sonreír, parecía una broma, además, el semblante de Folken lucía más relajado, incluso un tanto complacido y completamente curioso.

-Digamos que… se convirtió en una mujer… una que se siente sumamente atraída por ti.

Se recostó sobre él, completamente feliz al verlo sonriendo de aquella forma, lo besó un par de veces, apenas roces de labios dados en un tono juguetón, al menos hasta sentir algo moviéndose muy cerca de su intimidad, rozándola esporádicamente y obligándola a detenerse para mirar a Folken a los ojos.

-Digamos que… yo también te encuentro… sumamente atractiva justo ahora.

Un beso más, uno cargado de deseo y promesas. Una mano de carne y huesos se había colado hasta sus caderas, delineándolas con descaro, apretando y acariciando al tiempo que una garra metálica paseaba sus frías puntas a lo largo de su espalda, de arriba abajo y de regreso, provocándole escalofríos de anticipación.

-Una vez más entonces, y tendré que volver a mi habitación -Dijo Eries cuando el beso se rompió.

-¿No te meterás en problemas? No me gustaría que te convirtieras en la comidilla de los nobles.

-Y yo no quiero arrepentirme de nada, hay tantas cosas que no le dije a mi madre, tantas que no le dije a Marlene, esa última visita a Fanelia que me prohibieron, confesiones que no pude hacer en su momento… aún si hablan, sé que no tendré arrepentimientos esta vez, si es el pago que debo hacer por estar contigo, que así sea.

.

Se sentía animada, llena de energía, viva.

.

Nadie la había visto a su regreso a su habitación, eran las primeras horas de la mañana, había cambio de turno entre guardias y personal del palacio, nadie pareció notarla y ella procuró aguardar cuando escuchaba voces o pasos en el siguiente pasillo que debía atravesar.

Cumplir con sus obligaciones se había vuelto más fácil, asistir a las conferencias la llenaba de un sentimiento especial, no solo era la emoción de escuchar y ver cosas nuevas, también era el hecho de que Él estaría ahí, justo al frente, hablando con su voz clara, firme y llena de seguridad, con esa actitud de profesor de escuela que parecía enloquecerla, la mejor parte era volver a casa, Folken se las ingeniaba para subirla al carruaje que tomara con la finalidad de debatir las ponencias, algún libro que hubieran leído e incluso las preguntas y lo comentarios que hacían algunos de los asistentes de vez en vez.

Por la noche era ella quien se las ingeniaba para salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la de él, ¡no podía evitarlo!

Podía encontrarlo leyendo alguna de sus cartas, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro; podía encontrarlo revisando planos y trazando indicaciones y símbolos en ellos; cuando la enorme Fortaleza Flotante pudo ser sacada del mar y desmantelada, las partes que a Folken le interesaban más, se encontraban ya en su habitación, a partir de ahí, era frecuente para Eries encontrarlo ocupado en acomodar y ensamblar algunas piezas pequeñas, ya sin el apoyo de los mecánicos con los que había formado equipo brevemente.

Había veces que lo encontraba en alguno de los jardines, se veía tan nostálgico, como un ave que ha sido enjaulada. Allí conversaban un poco en susurros, luego se encaminaban a los aposentos del antiguo Estrategos.

Sin importar como iniciara el encuentro, en algún punto comenzaban los besos, el juego de desvestir al otro, el encuentro de ambos cuerpos, generando tanto calor, que las mantas de la cama salían sobrando por completo. Algunas noches tenían solo un encuentro, justo antes de caer rendidos y dormir en brazos del otro po horas. Algunas noches, por alguna razón, apenas y tomaban un pequeño descanso de diez o quince minutos antes de volver a su juego de cama, nunca más de tres juegos en una noche, en cuyo caso, no podían dormir juntos, era demasiado arriesgado, en su lugar, ambos se vestían entre besos y conversaciones satíricas, algunas más bien irónicas o sarcásticas sobre lo que otros deberían estar haciendo en aquel momento o suponiendo que hacían ellos mismos, después de todo, Folken se había enterado del apodo de Eries la noche anterior a que remolcaran la Fortaleza, de más está decir cuan agraviado se había mostrado esa noche contra los que la habían nombrado de ese modo, o cuanto se había esforzado por hacerla ver que ella no tenía nada de princesa de hielo, cuan cálida, excitante y amorosa podía ser, sin lograr convencerla de quejarse cada vez que escuchara a alguien llamándola con aquel mote cruel. Eries había disfrutado aquella noche más que las demás, con aquellas largas caricias cargadas de algo más que placer, haciendo el amor tan despacio, que casi había enloquecido de deseo y desesperación, Folken se había mostrado más cariñoso y ocupado en complacerla que la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

Tres semanas y media después de que Folken consiguiera el asilo político, después de haber compartido el lecho y antes de dormir, él había dicho algo que la había molestado.

-Creo que pronto podré morir sin lamentaciones.

Ella se le había quedado mirando, esperando encontrarse una sonrisa burlona y una mirada sarcástica o algo que le quitara el aguijonazo de preocupación, para su desdicha, el comentario había sido increíblemente crudo y sincero, la verdad de aquel pensamiento vuelto palabras reflejándose con nitidez en su rostro.

-¿Folken?

La miró con seriedad, había apenas un poco de tristeza, algo de temor y una buena cantidad de aceptación en sus ojos. Eries estaba completamente desolada ante aquel descubrimiento.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Se aventuró a indagar todavía desnuda, llena y entre sus brazos.

-Mi deuda estará pagada muy pronto, la paz no tardará mucho en volver a Gaea y pude hacer algo más que solo las paces con la mujer más hermosa e inteligente de toda Gaea… si al menos Van pudiera perdonar todos mis errores…

No lo dejó terminar, lo besó con dulzura, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él, darle una razón para pensar en el futuro.

-¿Eries?

-¡Te Amo, Folken! ¡no tienes idea de cuanto te he amado y cuanto más te amo ahora! ¿no podría ser eso suficiente para pensar en vivir más tiempo?

-Mi querida Eries -Repuso él, acunando el rostro de ella con su mano y mirándola con una especie de disculpa en aquellos ojos rojos que tan bien había aprendido a leer- tú misma lo dijiste hace tiempo, ¡soy un fantasma!, mi vida tendría que haber terminado hace años, cuando el dragón arrancó mi brazo y luego me abandonó en el bosque, mis ojos no debieron volver a abrirse, mi corazón tendría que haberse detenido para siempre y mi brazo… ¡jamás tendría que haber conseguido este reemplazo tan siniestro y artificial!

Podía sentir lágrimas escapando lentamente de sus ojos, leyendo furia, dolor, tristeza y una lástima por sí mismo tan viejas en aquellos ojos, como la garra mecánica que se le había implantado en medio de su inconciencia.

-Y aun así estás aquí, vivo, fuerte, cálido… ¡aun así estás aquí conmigo! ¡tan vivo que podrías dejarme preñada si llego a descuidarme!

-No, no es verdad… hay algo que tengo que mostrarte, Eries.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, él se levantó, deteniéndose debajo del alto entarimado con que podía acercarse al extraño artilugio que había estado construyendo y al cual no la había permitido acercarse.

-Estoy enfermo, Eries.

¿Enfermo? ¿de qué? ¿cómo? ¿desde cuándo? Realmente no podía comprenderlo… al menos, hasta que lo vio.

De la espalda de Folken habían brotado un par de enormes alas, algunas plumas habían salido volando al momento, plumas negras y opacas. Su corazón se detuvo un momento, él volteó a verla, agitando sus alas apenas un poco, como estirándolas, antes de plegarlas en su espalda para caminar hacia ella, desnudo y completamente expuesto.

-Entonces, los rumores eran ciertos, ¡eres un…!

-¡Si! Lo soy, igual que Van, igual que mi madre… mis alas solían ser blancas, ¡tan brillantes que a veces no podía entender cómo el resto de las personas podía considerarlas como algo profano!... pero, llevo enfermo algún tiempo, al principio eran solo las puntas, grises y opacas, traté de investigar todo lo que pude… mi cuerpo se corrompió en algún momento después de que Van despertara a Escaflowne, se han ido opacando y oscureciendo poco a poco, día tras día… mis alas están casi muertas, igual que yo.

-¡No! -Se cubrió la boca, tratando de aguantar un gemido de angustia sin quitar los ojos de encima de su amante.

-En cuanto a lo de… descuidarte… mis padres estuvieron juntos por muchos años, tuvieron muchos problemas para poder procrear, de ahí el tiempo transcurrido entre el nacimiento de Van y el mío; el día que ustedes tres llegaron a Fanelia, luego de la cena, cuando Van ya estaba dormido, mi madre me habló sobre…

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, la curiosidad la embargaba, sus alas la llamaban para tocarlas, la enorme sombra que parecía haber caído sobre aquel hombre angustiándola, si al menos pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo a curarse.

-… bueno, madre me explicó que sería difícil que pudiera engendrar, la sangre de ryuujin es más fuerte que la humana, mientras tengamos alas, la concepción con un humano es difícil, se debe intentar una y otra y otra vez por años… así que… incluso si te descuidas, no podría dejarte con un hijo.

Lo miró a los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, alargando la mano para tocarlo, soltándolo antes de agacharse a recoger una de las plumas negras que habían caído al suelo.

-No es la primera vez que veo plumas como estas en tu habitación.

-Mis alas tienden a revelarse cuando experimento sensaciones demasiado profundas… dolor extremo, placer justo en la cúspide.

-¡Por eso siempre me obligas a voltear antes de que termines!

El tono macabro de la conversación se había perdido por completo, lo supo en cuanto notó el enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de Folken y la forma en que había movido la mirada a un lado, justo antes de mirarla otra vez con una sonrisilla avergonzada.

-No quería que las vieras… en realidad… le prometí a mi madre que no se las mostraría a otra persona.

-Algo bastante complicado dadas las actividades que hemos estado ejecutando en las noches, ¿no crees?

Lo escuchó reír, por primera vez podía escucharlo riendo sin contenerse, tan libremente como si fuera un pequeño sin preocupaciones, haciéndola sonreír complacida.

-Si, creo que tienes razón… no es algo que habría podido mantener oculto por mucho tiempo de haberme casado, o eso supongo.

-¡Quiero verlas!

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero verte cuando termines, la próxima vez quiero verte llegando a la cúspide, ¡por favor!

La tomó de ambas manos, la levantó, la envolvió con manos y alas en un abrazo tan apretado, que casi la había dejado sin aire, sintiendo un cosquilleo placentero cuando los labios de Folken alcanzaron su cuello, recreándose entre su cuello y su hombro por un buen rato.

-¿En verdad, Eries? ¿quieres tener intimidad de nuevo con una criatura profana, perversa, maliciosa y enferma como yo?

-Si, quiero amarte cada noche por el resto de tus días, así te queden unos pocos días, unas pocas lunas o unos pocos años, quiero ver tus alas revelarse cuando estás conmigo y escuchar tu voz hasta que sea imposible.

La estaba mirando con tanta incredulidad, como el día que ella se había despojado de sus ropas para dejar en claro sus intenciones, a diferencia de aquella vez, ahora incluso sonreía y sus alas seguían visibles y desplegadas.

Todavía abrazados, Eries estiró un poco una de sus manos, acariciando las plumas y las alas de su acompañante, paseando las yemas de sus dedos entre la piel de la espalda y parte de sus alas, pasando por el nacimiento de estas y notando los escalofríos que recorrían a su pareja con cada acción.

-¡Son increíblemente suaves! Debieron ser hermosas antes, ¿puedes volar con ellas?

-Si, no han perdido toda su fuerza todavía, pero no puedo usarlas así como así… la mayoría de la gente no me vería con tan buenos ojos.

-Lo entiendo.

Se despegó de él, caminando lentamente a su alrededor sin romper el contacto entre el cuerpo masculino a su disposición y sus propios dedos, deteniéndose al encarar la espalda de aquel hombre para tocar aquellas alas por completo, deleitándose al sentir como Folken las movía lentamente bajo su tacto. Besó un poco aquí y allá, hasta que Folken volvió a doblarlas, haciéndolas desaparecer sin más rastro que algunas pocas plumas en el suelo.

-Es tarde, querida, deberías volver a tus habitaciones.

No pudo evitar abrazarlo por la espalda, besándolo de un hombro al otro, escuchándolo gemir con un sonido bajo y ronco apenas perceptible.

-Dejaré de tomar tés para evitar la concepción, si lo único que podría quedarme de ti, son el recuerdo y un niño, que así sea.

-No esperes demasiado, Eries, podríamos hacer esto todo el día, todos los días, y aun así tardarías al menos un año en quedar embarazada.

Él se volteó entonces, la besó en la frente, la tomó por la barbilla, besándola en los labios esta vez, un beso dulce y cálido.

-¿En verdad tendrías un hijo mío?

-Incluso me casaría contigo, si con eso pudiera asegurarme de que seguirás vivo por muchos años más.

No podía verlo, solo sentir aquel rostro que adoraba frotándose contra su mejilla de forma afectuosa. Cuando se separaron y vio sus ojos de nuevo, le pareció ver al verdadero Folken ahí frente a ella, con todo lo que lo hacía ser él, con todo lo que lo hacía ser único, incluido su secreto mejor guardado.

-En verdad, podría morir completamente pleno y feliz, justo ahora.

-Y yo podría vivir feliz y libre a tu lado por toda la eternidad.

Se besaron de nuevo, una última vez, justo antes de que ambos pudieran vestirse, subiendo hasta la puerta donde ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Me escoltarías hasta mi alcoba?

-No, no deben vernos juntos a estas horas, Eries, realmente me molesta cuando esos pomposos y estúpidos nobles hablan mal de ti… y sé que pronto no estaré aquí para hacerlos callar cuando lo hagan.

-En ese caso, buenas noches Folken.

-Buenas noches, Eries.


	15. Metamorfósis

**METAMORFÓSIS**

-¿Eries?

No pudo evitar voltear al escuchar su nombre en aquella voz que justo ahora, proyectaba sorpresa y felicidad. Estaba escondida debajo de la enorme tarima estudio que daba al extraño artefacto de Zaibach, donde Folken tenía su habitación.

-Disculpa, estaba a punto de retirarme cuando no te encontré por ningún lado, ¿pasó algo?

-Hitomi volvió a casa.

Se acercó sin más, ayudándolo a despojarse del manto blanco que cubría su garra, luego a retirarse del todo la túnica de cuero negro para que pudiera descansar solo con los pantalones y la camisa verde que parecía portar todo el tiempo.

-Así que, ¡la conmoción era por eso!, quería averiguar si el Imperio tenía algo que ver con la columna de luz, me fue imposible, estuve supervisando todos los sitios de reconstrucción y verificando la entrega de raciones en un par de templos.

-Mhm… mi hermano, tu hermana y Allen Schezard parecían creer lo mismo que tú en un principio, cuando les dije que esa luz no provenía de la máquina de Dornckik, Van sugirió que ella había vuelto a su hogar, en la Luna Fantasma.

-Ya veo.

Él se sentó en la cama, se notaba cansado, ella simplemente sirvió té de la jarra que la mucama había dejado antes de que ella entrara, endulzando el suyo apenas un poco antes de ofrecer la otra taza a su anfitrión.

-Lo lamento mucho por Allen entonces -Comentó la princesa justo antes de dar un trago a su taza de té.

-¿Allen?

-Si, él me pidió consejo hace algunos días, al parecer, le pidió matrimonio a la joven Hitomi justo antes de irse en reconocimiento con tu hermano.

-¿Y ella aceptó?

-Eso parece.

-Algo no está bien… ¿ella y Allen?

Lo miró un momento, luego de terminarse su té y notando que él no había tomado ni un sorbo todavía.

-No pensé que la señorita Kanzaki fuera de tu interés, ¿debería haberme preocupado cada vez que charlaban juntos en los jardines? -Soltó ella con un dejo de broma en la pregunta.

-No -Contestó el faneliano con calma, tomando un trago a su té antes de mirarla fijamente- esperaba que ella se convirtiera en mi hermana en algún momento, o bien que encontrara el modo de volver a su lugar de origen… nunca pensé que ella…

Suspiró aliviada, Hitomi Kanzaki le había parecido una joven extraña, pintoresca, demasiado simple y sencilla en comparación con su hermana menor a pesar de tener la misma edad, y completamente estrafalaria, claro que su lugar de origen era suficiente para explicar su extraña afición por mostrar las piernas o usar ropa que podía considerarse ropa interior masculina.

-No he tratado mucho con ella, o con tu hermano, a decir verdad, pero ¿sería posible que él no sepa cómo hablarle?

Él pareció considerarlo un momento. Ella no pudo evitar recordar el día en que su hermana contrajera matrimonio, con Hitomi colgando del brazo de un extraño guy melef zaibachiano y el Rey de Fanelia completamente desesperado por liberarla.

-Tal vez, Van no tuvo a mi madre para guiarlo en ciertos… asuntos.

Ella solo asintió, observándolo con atención ahora, decidiendo que hacer a continuación. La extraña rutina que se habían formado le había brindado una cierta seguridad estando ahí, en esa habitación, a solas con él, fingiendo ser algo que en realidad no eran y que, probablemente, no serían jamás, en otras circunstancias, seguramente habría comenzado a incitarlo de alguna manera, o quizás habría sido él quien iniciara con sus juegos… no esa noche.

-¿Te habría gustado que tú y yo fuéramos hermanos?

Él sonrió, mirándola ahora, saliendo por completo del estado pensativo en que se había encontrado.

-Sabes que sí, te habría consentido con libros y charlas, muy seguramente me las habría ingeniado para tenerte de visita cada verano, cuando los campos son de un verde tan brillante que parecen gemas, y la ciudad de Fanelia se viste de colores brillantes para recibir la temporada de cosecha con bailes, música y representaciones teatrales… claro que, eso habría sido de casarme con Marlene.

-No creo que pudieras consentirla a ella de la misma forma.

-No, definitivamente no, no la veo especialmente interesada en las cosas que a nosotros nos interesan, sin embargo, hay algo en charlar con ella que me tranquiliza… quizás el hecho de que sea tan inocente, que no es capaz de discernir del todo sus sentimientos.

Eries no pudo evitar reír, levantándose para guardar las dos tazas de té en la bandeja justo antes de sentarse sobre las piernas del dueño de aquella habitación para besarlo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-Quizás si tu madre hubiera podido concebir una niña…

-… creo firmemente que habría sido como Hitomi.

Él también sonrió, abrazándola, besándola y cambiando su atención a la rutina usual, para deleite de Eries, quien realmente necesitaba el afecto y el ejercicio.

.

La hora de la comida había pasado hacía un buen rato, el sol estaba muy bajo ya en el firmamento cuando ella acababa de desocuparse. El día había sido largo entre las pocas conferencias que había ese día, las revisiones de insumos, verificar la reconstrucción y los materiales que necesitaban abastecerse, además de auxiliar a Dryden con los encargos para la guerra, de más estaba decir que las forjas habían recibido pagos por sus trabajos y más materiales incluso que quienes estaban ocupados reconstruyendo la ciudad, la guerra estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, era difícil, sabía que la obligarían a partir junto a Millerna y a su padre si parecía necesario, no deseaba hacerlo.

-¡Princesa Eries!

Uno de los hombres de Allen la esperaba justo ahora, en realidad, todos los miembros de la tripulación habían ido a buscarla para solicitar una audiencia por órdenes del caballero celeste al cual servían, ella no había podido atender a sus súplicas sino hasta ahora.

-He terminado con todo lo que tenía que hacer, Gadeth, ¿qué necesita Allen con tanta urgencia?

.

¡Era imposible!

Allen parecía feliz, conmocionado, preocupado, sincero y angustiado, frente a ellos se encontraba una joven de cabellos platinados y cortos utilizando ropas que, obviamente, pertenecían a Allen. Observándola bien, daba la impresión de que fuera más una niña de apenas dos o tres años que una mujer de quince como debía.

Era tarde, el sol ya había comenzado a pintar de colores el cielo, dando un aire más cálido al viejo cementerio en que la supuesta Celena Schezard se encontraba observando con curiosidad la tumba de su madre, más entretenida en tocar las flores, repasar las figuras y atrapar los insectos que hubiera por el lugar.

-¿De verdad ella es Celena?

No pudo evitar preguntar, luego de tantos años y de las historias que había oído de la joven, era difícil de creer que se tratara de la misma persona.

-Si… sé que han pasado diez años, pero ella es Celena, sin duda. -Contestó el caballero caelli.

La seguían observando, algo no debía andar bien y no sabía como preguntar exactamente, que Allen tomara aire para proseguir la había salvado de preguntar.

-Desde que Celena llegó… no ha pronunciado ni una palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿ni una sola?

-Princesa Eries, yo tendré que irme a la guerra y no tendrá dónde ir, ¡hazte cargo de ella, por favor!

Por un momento se preguntó porqué no le estaba pidiendo ese favor a Millerna, con quien se había vuelto más cercano, la pena que el estado de la joven le provocaba la ponía triste, podía sentirse satisfecha de ser la persona en quien Allen depositara su confianza, pero no estaba muy segura de poder hacer algo con la joven, además de hospedarla en el castillo.

-¡De acuerdo, primer caballero! No te preocupes por nada, vete tranquilo, que yo la cuidaré.

Había tomado la decisión, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para cuidar de aquella pobre criatura, pediría consejo a Millerna e investigaría tanto como le fuera posible, sin importar cuanto tiempo duraba aquella guerra, ella le dedicaría algo de su tiempo a Celena para ayudarla a sanar, así fuera solo para que pudiera pronunciar el nombre de Allen.

Él parecía agradecido, su semblante preocupado se había relajado un poco, entonces la escucharon quejarse, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

Lloraba a mares, lloraba a gritos, ¿acaso habría recordado a su madre? ¿comprendería en dónde se encontraba?

-¡Celena! -La llamó el rubio caballero con la preocupación más que palpable en la voz.

Celena seguía llorando, llorando con su voz cambiando de tono, algo extraño debía pasarle a la joven, la playera antes holgada se había comenzado a estirar de repente, los sonidos que producía aquella criatura ya no eran solo de pena, también de dolor, la cintura desapareciendo, el cuerpo debajo de la ropa prestada se adivinaba repentinamente más fibroso y menos delicado, más… masculino… ¡Por Jichía! ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?

La hermana de Allen se puso en pie, ¿en verdad era esa su estatura? ¿y su cabello no era platinado? ¿Por qué de repente se veía más bien de un tono diferente?

-¿Estás bien, Celena? -La llamó su hermano mayor.

La joven volteó ligeramente, Eries no podía evitar sentirse asustada, nerviosa y completamente confundida.

-¿Celena? -Había contestado la voz de un joven en lugar de la dulce voz que había escuchado minutos atrás.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, la persona parada frente a ellos no era una mujer, parecía un hombre, sus ojos tenían otro color, sus facciones eran más duras, el semblante antes inocente ahora se notaba hostil.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy? -Preguntó aquel sujeto que momentos antes había sido una joven amnésica e incapacitada para hablar, mirando ahora a todos lados, evidentemente nervioso y preocupado- ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO VESTIDO DE ESTE MODO?

Eries se sentía sumamente confundida, el joven frente a ellos no solo parecía confundido y desorientado, también se notaba sorprendido y asustado, adolorido inclusive.

Justo había comenzado agritar y lloriquear tomándose el rostro cuando Allen dirigió su mano a su espada, sin llegar a tomar la empuñadura, de pie entre ella y la criatura.

-¡MALDITO! ¿ACASO ERES UN HOMBRE CAMALEÓN?

-¡JAJUKA! ¡JAJUKAAAAA! -Había comenzado a gritar el extraño de un modo tan violento y angustiante, que ella misma había sentido ganas de gritar y salir corriendo sin llegar a hacerlo en realidad, sin importar lo que pasara, estaba a salvo con Allen.

-¡JAJUKAAAAAA! -Clamó aquel extraño una última vez en un lamento desconsolado y angustiante.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, la luz que caía sobre el cementerio a tornarse extraño, diferente, era como si la luz se refractara de manera repentina contra algo pero, ¿qué?

-¿QUÉ! -Soltó Allen tan sorprendido como ella misma, dando un paso atrás, seguramente para protegerla, con una mano intentando escudarla y la otra dudando entre tomar la espada o no- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?

De repente, aquella luz fragmentándose de manera anormal había tomado forma, un melef extranjero había aparecido frente a ellos, a juzgar por sus movimientos, había estado oculto en una de esas capas de invisibilidad de las que Folken había hablado en más de una conferencia.

-¡SEÑOR DILANDAU! -Sonó una voz cavernosa desde el interior de la máquina humanoide, al tiempo que el melef zaibachiano se arrodillaba y estiraba un brazo para alcanzar a la supuesta Celena.

La criatura volteó, parecía repentinamente más relajada, había murmurado algo que ella no había alcanzado a escuchar.

-¿Dilandau? -Exclamó el caballero frente a ella con la voz cargada de preocupación y enojo- ¡ESPERA DILANDAU!

Allen había exigido algo, adelantando su cuerpo, listo para hacer todo un interrogatorio militar en la zona, siendo completamente ignorado. El melef había alcanzado su objetivo, cubriéndose de nuevo con la capa tecnológica y volviéndose invisible una vez más, el viento se había vuelto salvaje apenas una fracción de segundo después, seguramente, la impresionante armadura ya había emprendido el vuelo. Ambos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos, pétalos secos, tierra y aire les habían bloqueado la visión, ambos habían buscado en vano alguna señal que les diera la ubicación de aquella máquina mortal, sin encontrar nada.

-No, ¡NOOOO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANA? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICIERON A CELENA?, ¡DILANDAUUUUU!

No podía culpar a Allen por tener aquella reacción, simplemente se aproximó a él, tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo un poco, sintiendo como aquel hombre rabioso se tensaba, temblando completamente de furia y frustración.

-¡BASTA ALLEN!

-¿Qué le hicieron a Celena? ¿Porqué? ¿qué demonios hacía Dilandau en este lugar? ¿PORQUÉ?

Lo soltó, él necesitaba sacar un poco de frustración y ella necesitaba pensar. Era extraño, todo lo que había pasado era extraño, una niña extraviada volviendo a su casa en los bosques sin poder hablar luego de años perdida, sin reconocer nada a su alrededor; una joven llorando de dolor frente a una tumba y convirtiéndose en un hombre; y luego estaba el melef de Zaibach que parecía haber estado ahí todo el tiempo, esperando a ser llamado por ese tal Dilandau… Dilandau… el nombre le sonaba de algo, pero, ¿de qué?

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡REGRESA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Por favor!

-Allen, ¿Quién es Dilandau?

La mano de la espada del caballero había estado dando vueltas en el aire, acercándose peligrosamente a la empuñadura y alejándose tan pronto el arma estaba a su alcance, el comportamiento errático de Allen la preocupaba más, incluso, que lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Dilandau Albatou es uno de los líderes militares de Zaibach, uno que estuvo dándole caza a Van desde que Fanelia fuera incendiada.

Era horrible, ¡era espantoso!... y entonces la idea llegó.

-Debemos hablar con Folken, él podría saber algo al respecto.

.

-¿Estás segura? -Había preguntado su amante conforme ambos avanzaban al despacho del rey, dónde Allen y Dryden ya los esperaban.

-Eso fue lo que vi, y lo que me dijo Allen, si sabes algo…

Ambos se detuvieron justo antes de llegar a la vuelta en el pasillo que los conduciría al despacho. Folken la abrazó entonces, ella le devolvió el abrazo también, lo necesitaba luego de lo que había pasado en la tumba de Enzcia.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, gracias por informarme de qué se trata, me das tiempo a ordenar mis ideas.

Un beso y ambos se dirigieron al despacho.

.

-Dilandau, su origen es de las pocas cosas que yo no he podido descubrir, pero, lo que sí sé, es que él siempre estaba en tratamiento con los magos.

-¿Con los magos? -Repitió Allen en murmullos.

-Si, los hombres de más confianza de Dornckik, los encargados de las ciencias en Zaibach; tengo entendido que ellos hacen toda clase de experimentos con hombres, directamente, y los resultados pueden terminar en una alteración total del sujeto.

-¿Alteración total? -Gritó el caballero caelli.

Tanto Millerna, de pie junto a ella, como Dryden parecían un espejo de lo que ella misma había sentido ante aquella confesión, eso significaba que la pequeña hermana de Allen había sido secuestrada para usar como sujeto de experimentación… entonces… ¿era la hermana de este quien les había dado caza por tanto tiempo?

Folken miraba al suelo, para otros podría parecer frío e indiferente, Eries en cambio podía notar cuan apenado estaba de ser él quien tuviera que abrirles los ojos sobre lo que había pasado, aun si no había sido su culpa en lo absoluto, el que su cabello estuviera un tanto despeinado, más similar a como lo usara en su juventud, no hacía más que darle un aire contrito y melancólico.

-¡Celena entonces…! ¿Celena es…?

Folken simplemente asintió con su cabeza, parecía incapaz de hablar.

-Lamento mucho la situación, en verdad.

Allen se lanzó contra Folken, tomándolo del cuello de la ropa, zarandeándolo con ira.

-¿LO LAMENTAS? ¿ESO ES TODO?

-¡BASTA ALLEN! ¡SUÉLTALO! -Ordenó Dryden de pie al lado de ambos hombres e interponiendo uno de sus brazos entre Folken y Allen.

-¡ESOS MALDITOS DE ZAIBACH USARON A MI HERMANA PARA HACER EXPERIMENTOS!, ¿Y TÚ SOLO LO LAMENTAS?!

Folken no dijo nada, evitó incluso ver a Allen a los ojos, mirándola a ella en cambio, que tenía las dos manos entrelazadas junto a su pecho, mordiendo uno de sus labios para no salir corriendo a interponerse entre ambos, sabiendo de sobra que ella solo estorbaría. Lo vio suspirar y luego mirar a Allen a los ojos.

-Yo no fui quien la robó de su casa, yo no fui quien la usó para hacer experimento alguno, yo ni siquiera supe que Dilandau era originalmente una niña, Lord Dornckik simplemente lo asignó a mi fortaleza hace poco menos de tres o cuatro lunas en contra de mis deseos.

Dryden había estado forcejeando con Allen todo ese tiempo, Folken se había quedado en su lugar, su mirada denotaba lástima, un poco de fastidio y bastante pena por la situación, en cuanto a Allen, había terminado por soltar al antiguo estrategos, con su rostro encarando el suelo y los puños apretados, doblándose sobre sí mismo, de nuevo parecía que estuviera a punto de romperse.

-¿Porqué no los detuviste, si sabías que hacían experimentos con personas?

Eries notó como la atención de su hermana y su cuñado habían saltado de Allen a Folken al terminarse aquel reclamo, Folken simplemente volteó a la ventana, mirando algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver, antes de regresar su atención al caballero caelli.

-Porque jamás tuve poder sobre los magos, mi opinión con respecto a este tipo de acciones nunca fue tomada en cuenta, incluso creo que era una opinión despreciada entre los demás estrategos y el emperador, así que, luego de algunos años de decir abiertamente lo que pensaba, dejé de hacerlo, como dije, no era yo el que hacía el trabajo sucio en cuanto a la experimentación con humanos.

Hubo un silencio increíblemente pesado y tenso en el despacho, ella no pudo evitar mirar al hombre al cual había amado por tanto tiempo, sin atreverse a juzgarlo de modo alguno, luego de todo lo que habían hablado, luego de todo lo que habían pasado, estaba bastante segura de que él decía la verdad.

-Muchas gracias por esta información, Folken -Dijo Dryden, rompiendo el silencio y la tensión- puedes regresar ahora a tus actividades, yo me encargaré de ayudar a Allen a sobrellevarlo todo.

Él simplemente inclinó la cabeza en asentimiento y comenzó a caminar, mirándola a ella por el rabillo del ojo sin voltear, ella esperó a que la puerta se cerrara entonces, quería voltear, quería seguirlo, la noche había caído finalmente, apenas terminara la cena, sería libre de ir con él y vivir por un rato la vida que sabía que no podría tener en otro momento.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, Allen -Se disculpó ella, acercándose unos cuantos pasos, sin atreverse a tocarlo por nada.

-No, no, Eries, soy yo quien lamenta lo ocurrido, te puse en peligro, pero es que yo…

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar ahora… -Se ofreció ella, sinceramente apenada.

-Yo también te ayudaré en lo que necesites Allen -Se apresuró a hablar Millerna, acercándose del todo y posando su mano en el hombro del caballero.

Dryden miró al rubio, luego a su esposa, a Eries no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo en la mirada de su cuñado en aquel preciso momento, con Allen levantándose, tomando la mano en su hombro y llevándola a sus labios para besarla, antes de soltarla de nuevo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Les agradezco a ambas, pero, creo que necesito estar solo por un rato.

-Si necesitas algo, Allen, cualquier cosa -Ofreció Dryden esta vez- no dudes en pedirlo.

Allen no contestó, asintió un momento antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida, retirándose del lugar, con Millerna mirándolo todo el tiempo y Dryden viendo a Millerna a su vez.

Realmente, no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de ver, ni la transformación de Celena, ni lo que fuera que le había pasado a Dryden por la mente.

.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

¿Que les ha parecido este cap? tuve que mirar una y otra vez el cap donde Hitomi se va de Gaea sola y el otro dónde encuentran a Celena y... ¡Oh por Escaflowne! La escena dónde Folken habla sobre Dilandau es la única escena EN TODA LA SERIE en que Eries y Folken aparecen en la misma habitación, ¡me emocioné tanto viendo esto! en fin, feliz fin de semana y bueno, nos vemos entre martes y miércoles.

SARABA


	16. Te Amo

**TE AMO**

Van había desaparecido un par de días atrás, tiempo suficiente para que los ejércitos de Asturia comenzaran a movilizarse y las últimas tropas tuvieran todo listo para partir, lo único que hacía falta, era que los soldados estuvieran completamente listos, la fecha fijada para dejarlos ir era en dos días más.

Eries observaba a Folken trabajando en la enorme máquina que invadía la mayor parte de su habitación, la verdadera razón de que se le concediera una antigua bodega como habitación en un piso que no solía utilizarse por los nobles o por los invitados.

-¿En verdad crees que fue por ella?

El hombre de cabellos claros no volteó, siguió ajustando piezas pequeñas en la base y calibrando algunas cosas más a su alrededor, su espalda desnuda llena de sudor y polvo.

-Si, el Escaflowne no está y el vínculo entre esos dos no ha hecho más que aumentar con el paso de los días, ella no será libre hasta que la guerra haya terminado, y mi hermano no la dejará en paz hasta no hacerle saber lo que siente.

La consejera tomó una toalla para acercarse, entregándola al dueño del artefacto en cuanto éste se detuvo en su labor, sonriendo cuando la prenda fue aceptada, utilizada y devuelta sin miramientos.

-¿También buscaste algo en qué ocuparte cuando murió tu padre?

Se detuvo.

Folken se había convertido repentinamente en una estatua, con las manos en alto sosteniendo un par de instrumentos, uno para medir, otro para ajustar. Lentamente, aquel hombre volteó a mirarla con una cara estoica que intentaba no dejarla ver que, de hecho, había acertado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar…

-Van no te habla, no te visita, parece que solo se mantiene cerca para vigilar que no nos traiciones y todo está bien, la noche previa a enterarnos de que había desaparecido ni siquiera podías quitarme las manos de encima.

Lo vio sonreír de lado, una sonrisa torcida ante algún pensamiento lascivo dirigido enteramente a ella.

-Y desde que se fue -Prosiguió ella- solo te detienes de reparar eso para dormir y comer un poco, o si Dryden te llama para algo, en cuyo caso regresas aquí de inmediato.

Lo escuchó suspirar, lo vio bajando los brazos y acortar la distancia entre ambos, escuchó el sonido de las herramientas juntándose dentro de una garra metálica y un segundo después, el calor de una mano callosa acariciando su mejilla con afecto.

-Mi tiempo está cerca de su final, esta guerra también, la máquina debe estar lista cuando Hitomi esté de vuelta.

-¿Por qué?

Folken volteó hacia la máquina, su semblante antes dulce y ligeramente divertido había pasado a uno completamente serio y preocupado.

-Porque ella es vital tanto para esta máquina, como para la máquina del Imperio.

No tardó nada en leer entre líneas, debían usar el poder de la chica de la Luna Fantasma para ganar, lo que fuera que aquel hombre planeaba hacer, muy probablemente le costaría la vida.

-¿Has visto algo en esa cosa?

-¿Algo? -Murmuró él, volteando a verla con interés.

-En las conferencias decías que la máquina del Emperador era capaz de mostrar el futuro, diversos futuros, que podía brindar la oportunidad al usuario de hacer una elección y guiarlo todo al futuro predilecto.

-Así es.

-En ese caso, Folken, ¿lograste ver… el futuro en esta máquina?

No le gustaba los pequeños cambios que veía reflejados en aquel rostro justo ahora, lo hacía ver mayor, muchísimo mayor de lo que era en realidad… no le gustaba para nada.

-Logré ver algunos… pero no el que necesitamos, por eso debo ajustarla aún más, hasta poder encontrar un camino que nos lleve a destruir esa máquina infernal, uno que nos haga libres de elegir…

No pudo evitar colgarse de su cuello, apretujándose contra él con desesperación, sintiendo que se rompería en llanto si lo dejaba continuar. Él estaba enfermo, muy enfermo, no dudaría ni un segundo en sacrificarse si eso valía de algo.

-¿Qué hay de MI futuro? -Preguntó ella, frotando su rostro contra el pecho sudoroso y fuerte bajo sus brazos.

-Eries, ¡no…! ¡Dioses! Serás libre tú también de escoger, de tomar una senda y seguirla.

-¡Y TENDRÉ QUE HACERLO SOLA!

Podía sentir lágrimas brotando a raudales de sus ojos, podía sentir su cuerpo convulsionando ligeramente, el conocimiento jamás le había parecido una maldición como en ese preciso momento.

Lo escuchó suspirar. Lo sintió abrazarla. Sintió un beso depositado suavemente entre sus cabellos. Lo escuchó silbando aquella vieja canción de cuna faneliana, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda en un intento por confortarla. Y a pesar de todas esas muestras de afecto, no pudo evitar llorar aún más.

Esa noche ambos durmieron juntos más tiempo del usual sin haber hecho más que abrazarse, ella no había podido marcharse a causa del miedo al futuro. Él no se había vuelto a despegar de ella ni cuando al fin dejó de llorar, ni cuando se había quedado profundamente dormida entre sus brazos o cuando la depositó suavemente en el lecho que no se suponía debieran compartir, no se separó de ella ni siquiera cuando los primeros rayos del sol intentaron colarse por un alto tragaluz que daba al suelo de los jardines, no se separó de ella ni siquiera después de que ambos se colocaron las pocas ropas que no habían estado usando la noche anterior, y por primera vez desde que iniciaran aquella extraña relación, la acompañó hasta su habitación, permaneciendo a su lado hasta estar seguro de que estaba mejor.

.

Aquella tarde Van había vuelto al palacio junto con Hitomi. Había sido cierto, el Rey de Fanelia había ido hasta la mismísima Luna Fantasma para buscarla.

Eries había estado ocupada haciendo algunas últimas revisiones antes del despegue de las últimas tropas al día siguiente, había hablado con Allen sobre lo que el regreso de Hitomi significaba para él, había hablado con Dryden en un intento por comprender que decisión planeaba tomar ahora que había confirmado que Allen seguía siendo un hombre importante en la vida de su esposa, había dado el visto bueno al único edificio que al fin habían terminado de reconstruir, encontrándose exhausta después de la cena, cuando pudo liberarse de toda preocupación.

Cuando se acercó a las habitaciones de Folken, se detuvo, él estaba acompañado. Decidió dar la vuelta y volver después, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, apenas había comenzado a subir las escaleras que la conducirían a los jardines, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y la voz de Hitomi deseándole las buenas noches a Folken. Sonrió con tristeza, si esa niña supiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

-¡Princesa Eries!

-¡Señorita Hitomi! Hace una noche majestuosa hoy, ¿no lo cree?

Había sido alcanzada por la joven de cabellos cortos justo a media escalera, respondiendo al saludo cuando estaban por llegar al final de esta.

-Si, lo es… ¿cómo han estado?

-Preparándonos para lo inevitable. ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?

-Bien, yo… supongo que estará bien así… si… debe ser mejor así.

Sonaba triste, un poco desanimada, luego, de improviso, la joven había volteado a verla a ella, su rostro iluminándose con una enorme sonrisa sincera.

-Esta vez, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para apoyarlos -Dijo la castaña, doblando su cuerpo en una especie de reverencia- agradezco mucho que me acepten de vuelta con ustedes, estoy a su cuidado.

Eries asintió entonces, suponiendo que aquello debía ser algo de la cortesía que se le había inculcado a esta joven de ojos verdes y ropas estrafalarias.

-Gracias, ya que estás a nuestro cuidado, deberías ir arriba y descansar, tengo entendido que antes de venir a Palas, tú y el Rey de Fanelia se encontraron en un campo de guerra.

La vio abrir mucho los ojos, palideciendo de manera repentina y con el semblante atemorizado, luego la notó obligándose a sonreír, levantando cuerpo y rostro para mirarla intentando ocultar todas sus preocupaciones detrás de una mueca sonriente.

-¡Si!, si, es cierto, no era… no era lo que esperábamos encontrar al aterrizar… creo que le tomaré la palabra entonces, princesa Eries, ¡que descanse!

-También tú, Hitomi, que descanses.

La siguió con la mirada por el pasillo que bordeaba el jardín, viéndola desaparecer en la entrada a las escaleras que subían al primer piso del palacio, hasta ese momento se dignó sonreír, si lo que Folken había dicho la noche anterior era cierto, cada pequeño segundo que pudiera pasar junto a él valía ahora mucho más que todas las joyas, el oro y los energistos de toda Gaea.

.

Dryden se había ido junto con su comboy mercante.

Millerna había despedido a Allen como a un caballero y no como a un amante.

El último destacamento asturiano había salido a luchar en compañía del Rey de Fanelia.

Aquel había sido un día tan extraño desde que amaneciera, tan completamente extraño en todo sentido y en toda regla.

Ella había despertado en brazos de Folken, quien la escoltara de nueva cuenta hasta su habitación poco antes de que despuntara el sol, haciéndola sentir feliz, ella había dormido un par de horas más para no levantar sospechas.

Cuando despertó, había tenido que buscar el segundo bacín bajo su cama, vomitando sin poder evitarlo, la visión de Folken muriendo frente a sus ojos con una espada en la mano no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Aun era temprano cuando habló con Dryden, éste finalmente le había dicho su plan, dejar a Millerna ser libre para elegir con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.

Un poco más tarde, justo después de que Allen y Van marcharan a la guerra, había preguntado a Millerna si podía ayudarla en algo, había asuntos pendientes por todas partes y Dryden había partido temprano, su hermana no solo le agradeció el ofrecimiento, también le pidió apoyo con algunas cosas y de paso, le comentó lo que había descubierto. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Dryden, él volvería cuando pudiera, luego de que la guerra hubiera terminado. Aquella confesión no solo tranquilizaba a Eries, también la hacía completamente feliz.

A lo largo del día, Eries había ido y venido, había apoyado a su hermana, se había entrevistado con su padre, había supervisado y arreglado asuntos pequeños, sin embargo, el mal sabor de la pesadilla de la mañana la había tenido todo el tiempo en estado de alerta, completamente nerviosa, de tal manera que, apenas terminara la comida, había bajado a buscar a Folken. Él se había mostrado sorprendido de recibirla a esas horas, lo que fuera que la súbita intromisión causara, lo disimuló por completo, invitándola a pasar, ofreciéndole algo de té y charlando amistosamente, como si fueran buenos amigos de toda la vida. Ella se había ido poco tiempo después, ambos tenían cosas que hacer todavía y seguramente alguien podría notar la ausencia de ella arriba en la ciudad.

-Si lo deseas, podríamos tomar la cena juntos esta noche -Había ofrecido él en la puerta.

-¿En verdad? -Sonrió ella ante la perspectiva.

-Mhm -Asintió él- encontré algunos libros interesantes que podría interesarte debatir esta noche.

No pudo evitar reírse un poco ante aquel comentario, no estaba segura si él le estaba dando una coartada o si era una invitación seria a intercambiar opiniones, tal y como habían estado haciendo casi todas las noches, aunque estableciendo esta vez un tema y no dejando que el tema saltara por sí solo.

-Avisaré al servicio entonces, un poco de civilizada frivolidad intelectual podría ayudarme a acallar los nervios tras la partida de las últimas tropas.

Él simplemente asintió, había un brillo curioso en sus ojos y un intento en su rostro por evitar sonreír de forma retorcida, definitivamente, le estaba dando una coartada para estar con él más temprano de lo usual.

-Hasta esta noche entonces, Folken.

-Hasta esta noche.

.

-¿Está segura de que no lo ha probado antes?

Ella negó con la cabeza, había una enorme sonrisa en su propio rostro que intentaba disimular sin mucho éxito a decir verdad, optando por llevarse a la boca un último bocado de postre, aceptando que la persona que se les habían asignado retirara su plato y rellenara su copa con agua.

-Estoy segura, que recordaría un platillo tan estrafalario.

-Más allá de lo estrafalario, es una verdadera exquisitez, el contraste de temperaturas entre un bizcocho recién sacado del horno, con su relleno hirviendo y el dulce colocado por encima, refrescante y helado es… en verdad, apenas sea posible, debería probarlo, se lo recomiendo ampliamente.

El chico del servicio retiró ahora el plato de Folken, ofreciéndole un poco de vino que el hombre rechazó al cubrir su copa con la mano.

-Haciendo a un lado esta conversación sobre exquisiteces exóticas -Soltó Eries sin evitar notar el brillo de mofa en los ojos del faneliano, o la cara de fastidio del hombre del servicio- ¿qué libros son estos que ha encontrado y por los cuales estoy aquí esta noche?

-Bueno, son una verdadera joya de la literatura antigua, si me lo permite, nada menos que unos volúmenes en perfecto estado sobre los tratados comerciales con las tierras al otro lado de las grandes aguas.

-¿Se refiere acaso a "Cartas y bitácora de un cruce, de Adollus Acampa de Salanea"?

-Efectivamente, sabía qué si alguien tendría el intelecto y la sensatez para encontrar esta lectura increíblemente apasionante, sería usted.

No pudo evitar sonreír, estuvo a punto de soltar una pequeña carcajada al notar los rostros pálidos y somníferos del criado de cocinas y el rostro de evidente martirio de la joven que había ayudado a servir la cena al ver "escapando" a su compañero de trabajo y dejándola atrás junto a una bandeja con un par de tazas y una tetera de plata humeante y aromática.

-¡Me halaga, Lord Folken! ¿le gustaría ser usted quien comience con la disertación literaria del tratado comercial oculto entre las líneas de las cartas, o me dejaría a mí ese honor?

-¡Oh, por favor! las damas primero, ¡insisto!

Podía notarlo haciendo un esfuerzo notable por contener la risa, al mismo tiempo, la jovencita del servicio les entregaba a cada cual una taza y trataba de contener un bostezo, sin mucho éxito.

Eries decidió que ya habían torturado demasiado al personal de cocinas por un día, realmente no era necesario seguir con aquella fachada, ambos jóvenes informarían que la princesa de hielo y el estrategos extranjero eran las personas más aburridas y poco emocionales sobre la faz del planeta.

-Camil, querida, te noto cansada, realmente odiaría que derramaras té sobre nuestro invitado de palacio en tan honroso momento, deja las cosas y ve a descansar, puedo encargarme del servicio yo misma.

-Princesa, está, ¿está segura? Los nobles no deberían…

-Querida, soy perfectamente capaz de servir el té en medio de una fina conversación como esta y dejar el servicio en algún área cercana a las cocinas, ¡insisto!

La joven titubeó un momento, miró a Folken como pidiendo permiso, éste puso un semblante completamente serio, como si estuviera un poco exasperado por la súbita interrupción y asintió de forma descortés, haciendo algunos ademanes con su mano humana para que la criada saliera de ahí lo antes posible.

-Gracias, ¡muchas gracias princesa! -Exclamó la joven de no más de dieciséis años, visiblemente aliviada, antes de depositar el servicio en una mesita cercana, limpiar sus manos en el delantal con algo de nerviosismo y salir en tiempo récord.

La puerta se cerró, los pasos de la única persona en el pasillo resonaron apenas un par de segundos, hasta ese momento, los dos intelectuales soltaron sendas carcajadas, como dos chiquillos saliéndose con la suya durante una descarada travesura.

-¿En serio Eries? ¿"Cartas y bitácora de un cruce, de Adollus Acampa de Salanea"?

-No pude pensar en un título más antiguo y aburrido que ese -Se defendió la mujer entre risas abiertas y divertidas, cubriendo su rostro en un intento por mantener la compostura.

-¡Odié estudiarlo cuando era joven! -Comentó Folken aún riendo- mi tutor de historia debía darme alguno que otro azote cada vez que me quedaba dormido durante alguna disertación sobre los tratados comerciales.

-Si te soy sincera, el mío tenía el mal hábito de atar mi cabello a la silla, los tirones me despertaban apenas comenzaba a cabecear.

Ambos rieron de nuevo, esta vez con menos ímpetu que momentos atrás.

-¿Te parece si hacemos algo más, entretenido, que discutir esas absurdas y aburridas disertaciones sobre intercambiar basura por más basura, querida?

Ambos se pusieron en pie, sosteniéndose de los bordes de la mesa desnuda conforme se acercaban lentamente el uno al otro sin quitarse los ojos de encima.

-¿Algo más entretenido? ¿qué propones exactamente, mh?

Había medio paso entre ambos, él la veía de arriba abajo sin vergüenza alguna, despegando su mano de la mesa para pasear sus dedos por el brazo de ella, todavía unido a la superficie de madera donde el servicio se hallaba completamente olvidado, dándole escalofríos ante la lentitud con que había llegado hasta el cuello de ella.

-¿Tú qué crees? No sé tú, pero la idea de perderme en tu aroma, fundirme contigo en un solo ser y un solo sentimiento a esta hora no ha dejado de darme vueltas desde que nos encontramos más temprano, por la tarde.

Ella sonrió, besándolo apenas un momento antes de comenzar a desvestirlo, sembrando besos en cada pedazo de piel que quedaba a la vista. Él la correspondió. No era su hora habitual, no se habían visto a escondidas, el hecho de saber que arriba de sus cabezas, los demás sabían que estaban juntos sin que le prestaran la más mínima importancia, creyendo por completo algo que no era, resultaba ser excitante y completamente embriagador.

Hicieron el amor posiblemente dos veces seguidas, ella no podía evitar maravillarse cada vez qué lo veía llegar al éxtasis, tan magnífico e increíble con aquel par de alas negras a su espalda, estaba segura, era una imagen que se repetiría en su mente por muchos años más, posiblemente por el resto de su vida.

El cansancio estaba a punto de vencerlos, estaban completamente desnudos, sentados en la cama de Folken, envueltos todavía por las alas de él a causa del abrazo íntimo que compartían, la idea de pasar el resto de la noche a su lado bailando en su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Lo sintió besarla en un hombro varias veces, llamando su atención sin poder evitarlo.

Sonrió para él. El faneliano le devolvió aquella sonrisa afectuosa y cómplice, acercándola un poco para depositar un beso sobre su frente.

-Eries, mi querida Eries, es hora de que vayas a descansar, éste ha sido un día extraño para todos, debes estar cansada.

-Pensaba que, tal vez, podría pasar la noche aquí, contigo, abrazados y compartiendo el calor, tienes que admitir que esta es una habitación más fría que las otras.

-Me encantaría Eries, sin embargo… estoy seguro de que alguien bajará a buscar esos trastes de té antes de lo que esperamos, mi intención no era exponerte.

Se alejó un poco para mirarlo, maravillándose de lo cálido que resultaba el mundo cuando estaban juntos entre aquellas alas de plumas negras.

-Tienes razón, ha sido agradable estar juntos como…

-¿Cómo marido y mujer? ¿Con todo el mundo sabiendo que estabas conmigo compartiendo alimentos y con nadie sospechando nuestras verdaderas intenciones?

Sonrió, asintiendo y depositando un beso sobre aquella boca que tantos discursos y sabiduría había repartido durante la última luna.

-Ha sido una ilusión realmente embriagadora, tanto que no quisiera deshacerla.

-Lo sé querida, pero es hora, vamos, realmente odiaría escuchar a algún idiota refiriéndose a ti de mala manera.

Un beso más y pudo sentir como la mayor parte del calor que los había cobijado durante el segundo acto desaparecía. Había guardado sus alas.

Se vistieron mutuamente, no había manera de ocultar las sonrisas de satisfacción de sus rostros, no esa noche, no luego de lo que había pasado.

Folken derramó todo el té en el área que le habían designado para el baño, regresando poco después con las tazas y la tetera completamente vacías y enjuagadas incluso, colocando todo cuidadosamente en la charola, misma que se ofreció a subir, no parecía dispuesto a dejarla cargar con aquella bandeja dentro de la habitación, ella era su invitada después de todo.

-Toma, te escoltaría arriba a las cocinas y luego a tus aposentos para asegurarme de que llegues sana y salva, lamentablemente, me quedan un par de ajustes que hacerle a ese trasto de al fondo.

Ella tomó la bandeja, permitiéndole abrir la puerta para dejarla pasar, sintiendo como era repentinamente atrapada desde la espalda por una garra metálica y un fuerte brazo de carne y huesos.

-Buenas noches Folken -Dijo ella, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su captor, segura de que aquel hombre estaba de tan buen humor, que había decidido portarse un poco infantil.

-Buenas noches a ti también, Eries

La había tomado de la barbilla, guiándola de vuelta a sus labios, un beso corto, suave, cargado de algo que no supo explicar y que la hacía desear más, lamentablemente, él la había soltado demasiado rápido.

-Te amo, mi querida Eries.

El corazón le dio un salto, se quedó sin aliento, mirándolo a los ojos y comprobando cuan sinceras eran sus palabras, si al menos no tuviera esa estúpida charola entre las manos…

-También te amo, Folken.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Caminó fuera de aquella habitación que le parecía una realidad distinta, volteando cada tanto, sorprendiéndose de que el alto hombre de cabellos claros siguiera asomado, mirándola todo el tiempo, ella le sonrió de nuevo antes de subir las escaleras, completamente perdida en su ensoñación, para cuando se dio cuenta, Eries ya estaba sentada en su propia cama, permitiendo que Constanza le cepillara el cabello, preparándola para dormir.

.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Tenía que haberlo subido ayer, en realidad lo olvidé, una disculpa.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo disfruté de escribirla, este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta el momento, lo disfruté mucho, muy a mi pesar, si han visto la serie completa recientemente, creo que se darán una idea de qué es lo que va a pasar en el siguiente, más exactamente, la madrugada siguiente a los eventos aqui descritos.

Bueno, realmente sería muy muy feliz de leer sus opiniones, críticas, comentarios, tomatazos o a cualquiera que piense que Folken debía quedarse con las gemelas gatunas y Eries con Allen xD, yo sé que hay quienes los shippean de esa manera, bueno, me tocó leer un par donde parecía que iban a emparejar a Eries con Gadeth, así que, vengan a comentar, CHANGE MY MIND respecto a esta pareja en particular ;)

SARABA


	17. Luto

**LUTO**

Un resplandor extraño y silencioso entrando por su ventana la había despertado, la conmoción de pasos correspondientes al personal que atendía el castillo durante las noches la obligó a vestirse con premura para ir a ver que estaba pasando, entre los chismes del pasillo y del patio más cercano, había alcanzado a escuchar que era ya el segundo resplandor que se veía en dirección al campo de batalla.

-¿Alguna idea de qué fue eso? -Decía una de las mujeres ahí congregadas.

-¡Podría ser un arma de algún aliado! -Había exclamado uno de los pocos guardias que quedaban en palacio con optimismo.

-También podría ser obra del enemigo -Respondió otro de ellos.

Eries miraba a todos lados, completamente asustada y consternada, un brillo más en el horizonte y algo llamó la atención a espaldas de todos. Ella volteó, igual que los demás, una columna de luz se había levantado del palacio, desapareciendo súbitamente entre las nubes.

El corazón se le contrajo, volteó de nuevo al otro lado, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó alguien.

-¡Salió del castillo! ¿acaso estamos bajo ataque?

-¿BAJO ATAQUE? ¿ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE?

Todo estaba a punto de descontrolarse, las pocas personas en el patio podrían meter pánico en el resto si no se apresuraba.

-¡BASTA! ¡NADIE NOS ESTÁ ATACANDO!

Todos guardaron silencio repentinamente, un sonido como de tormenta amortiguado los alcanzó. Todos la miraban, los pocos soldados, criados y cocheros que seguían despiertos la miraban como buscando alguna explicación. Lanzó una última mirada atrás, ya no había más luz saliendo de su casa, no había más resplandores entre las nubes sobre ellos, y la noche no tardaría en terminar.

-¡NADIE NOS ESTÁ ATACANDO! ¡MIREN BIEN A SU ALREDEDOR!

-¿ENTONCES QUÉ FUE ESA COLUMNA DE LUZ? -Gritó alguien, podía detectar a la perfección el pánico comenzando a adueñarse del que había gritado.

-¡LORD FOLKEN HA ESTADO TRABAJANDO SIN DESCANSO EN UNA MÁQUINA QUE NOS AYUDE A GANAR ESTA GUERRA LO ANTES POSIBLE! ¡HAY LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE LO QUE ACABAMOS DE VER, SEA LA MÁQUINA AYUDANDO A NUESTROS EJÉRCITOS!

Pudo escuchar murmullos y cuchicheos, quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería correr directamente a la habitación de Folken a pedirle algunas respuestas, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, necesitaba ver sus ojos una vez más, escucharlo una vez más, sin embargo, si salía corriendo justo ahora…

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a bañar la ciudad, ella hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para calmarlos a todos, por convencerlos de que todo estaba bien, de que lo que habían visto, era una buena señal, todavía estaba convenciéndolos, cuando un misterioso resplandor verde cruzó el cielo desde la dirección en que se localizaba el Imperio de Zaibach, interrumpiéndola, llamando la atención de todos.

Lo que fuera que había sido eso, todos comenzaron a sonreír, uno por uno, los rostros antes llenos de preocupación comenzaron a relajarse.

-¡Es cierto, es cierto! ¡Lord Folken vino a entregarnos el poder de Zaibach!

-¡Su máquina nos ayudará a ganar esta guerra!

-¡Y nuestros soldados estaban bien preparados!

-¡No hay manera de que nos estén atacando en este momento!

Eries sonrió, más tranquila al notar aquello, relajándose ella también, creyendo fervientemente lo que había dicho.

-¡ASÍ ES! ¡TODOS USTEDES TIENEN RAZÓN! ¡LORD FOLKEN Y TODOS NUESTROS SOLDADOS GANARÁN ESTA GUERRA! ¡ESTAMOS A SALVO!

La gente siguió murmurando, esta vez convencidos de que todo iría bien, conversando amenamente conforme iban alejándose del patio, desalojando la zona por completo.

Estaba feliz, esperó pacientemente a que todos se fueran, necesitaba ver a Folken, necesitaba contarle lo que acababa de pasar.

Sin perder más tiempo, caminó tan rápido como le era posible sin levantar sospechas, topándose cada tanto con alguien del personal del servicio o de los soldados, ya fuera que hubieran estado presentes en el patio momentos atrás o que estuvieran llegando recién para las actividades del día, todos se veían optimistas, todos se portaban amables con ella, todos hablaban bien de los aportes que Lord Folken había hecho para bien de Asturia.

.

Cuando al fin logró llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Folken, dejó de sentir aquel bienestar que había experimentado… ¿por qué había estado tan feliz? ¿en verdad Folken había activado la máquina? ¿Hitomi había cooperado con él? ¿las cosas habían salido bien con la manipulación del destino?

Estaba frente a su puerta, estaba hecha un verdadero manojo de nervios, sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía con angustia en su pecho, ese "Te Amo" que le dedicara él la noche anterior resonaba en su cabeza junto con ese "Hasta Mañana" que habían intercambiado.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo desierto justo antes de tocar a la puerta que, por un segundo, había supuesto que estaría abarrotada de gente, agradecida y que había deseado fervientemente que no lo estuviera.

Llamó una vez.

Llamó una segunda.

Llamó una tercera vez a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Folken! ¡Soy Eries! ¡Voy a pasar!

Había algo raro en el ambiente, apenas abrió la puerta, notó el pesado silencio en el interior. Las luces estaban encendidas. La máquina permanecía tan quieta y apagada como la había visto en cada ocasión.

Eries entró entonces, mirando a todos lados y sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Folken?

Dio algunos pasos, estaba a punto de bajar la escalera al dormitorio cuando algo llamó su atención.

Plumas.

Había plumas negras regadas por el suelo, cerca del escritorio que Folken había colocado frente a la extraña máquina foránea algunos días atrás.

Eries caminó despacio, levantó una del suelo, mirando alrededor y dándose cuenta de que Folken había sacado sus alas por alguna razón y no se había detenido a deshacerse de la evidencia como hacían cada vez que…

Había una hoja escrita sobre el escritorio, su nombre estaba en la parte más alta.

Quería llorar. Se sentía completamente desdichada y temerosa conforme se acercaba para tomar aquella hoja de papel con su nombre firmado en la parte de hasta arriba.

Tomo aire. Bajó la hoja un momento.

-¡FOLKEN! -Intentó llamarlo una última vez sin obtener respuesta.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano que sostenía la pluma, no podía dejar de llorar.

Despacio, más despacio que nunca, se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a bajar los escalones, sentándose en la cama que había compartido con el creador de la extraña máquina los últimos días. Lanzó una mirada a la hoja en su mano. Su nombre seguía ahí, en lo más alto, como burlándose de ella, al final del mensaje, escrito con una caligrafía demasiado descuidada y aún así, tan de él, estaba escrito el nombre de su amante.

No tenía que leer aquella única hoja para saber lo que decía.

Dejó la carta a un lado, sobre la mesa en que todavía quedaban algunos planos recientemente terminados, abrazó la pluma negra contra su pecho y se dejó caer en la cama, ahogando su llanto en la almohada.

No le importaba si habían ganado.

No le importaba si habían perdido.

Él ya no estaría ahí para ver un día más, jamás volverían a discutir sobre libros, teorías, comercio, política o simples cotilleos de la corte; nunca más lo escucharía silbando aquella canción de cuna faneliana que guardaba la memoria de un padre largamente fallecido; no volvería a descansar entre sus brazos o a probar sus labios ni su piel, jamás volvería a sentirlo moverse en su interior, o a escuchar su voz, y esa visión maravillosa del hombre que amaba haciéndole el amor con sus alas extendidas, era algo que estaba segura, nunca más volvería a contemplar, ni ella, ni nadie en toda Gaea.

Estaba completamente segura, esta vez Folken Lacour Fanel había muerto de verdad.

.

"_Ha pasado una luna desde tu partida. Sé que esta vez no volverás._

_Debo agradecerte, luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos, no he vuelto a tener pesadillas viéndote morir, mis sueños están cargados de amor y afecto incondicional, de una vida que no pudimos tener, en un mundo que no existe._

_Aún así, te seguiré escribiendo hasta que deje de doler al despertar, justo al darme cuenta de que no estás ahí, ni a mi lado, ni en otra habitación del palacio._

_Anoche recibimos una carta de Dryden, está terminando de cerrar algunos tratados comerciales al otro lado de las Grandes Aguas, volverá para reclamar su derecho a estar con mi hermana. Me siento feliz por ellos, Millerna finalmente decidió sacar de sus aposentos la cama donde dormía Dryden para dejar una sola, lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a ambos… que vacía debe parecerle por las noches, tan vacía como me parece mi propia cama cada vez que me acuesto sabiendo que ya no estás._

_Si acaso te había preocupado que siguieran poniéndome motes, debes saber que Millerna le reclamó anoche a uno de los guardias, yo no alcancé a escuchar el comentario, pero ella sí, los reprendió a gritos, los obligó a disculparse conmigo y luego me acompañó a uno de los jardines, hablamos por mucho tiempo antes de poder retirarnos a dormir, creo que ambas estamos teniendo problemas durmiendo solas, al menos ella no tendrá ese problema de nuevo dentro de poco._

_Mi amado, lamento tanto que no llegaras a arreglar las cosas con tu hermano, es una verdadera pena que no les dijeras la verdad, apenas ahora puedo admitir que la treta que le hiciste a Hitomi fue horrible, decirle a esa pobre muchacha que tus alas habían oscurecido por tu gran poder, cuando en realidad significaban que no tardarías mucho en morir… quería llorar e ir hasta Fanelia a reclamarle por ser tan imbécil de creerte cuando el heraldo con su nota de agradecimiento llegó a nosotras, por Jichia, ¿cómo pudiste decirle semejante mentira?_

_Espero que al menos hayas podido irte sin remordimientos, si no volvieron a Palas, fue por la insistencia del rey de Fanelia de transportar tu cuerpo hasta tu hogar para hacerte un funeral adecuado y enterrarte en los bosques, ¡fue todo tan rápido! De repente la niña gato que perseguía a tu hermano a todas partes ya no estaba encerrada y completamente deprimida en la habitación que ella y Hitomi compartían, Allen nos avisó que había enviado a su tripulación a dejarla, el mismo día que volvió junto con su hermana, a la cual no deja de vigilar en ningún momento, Millerna tuvo que darle un permiso especial para abandonar su puesto por un tiempo para asegurarse de que su hermana estaría bien._

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte, tanto que me gustaría decirte… tantas cosas que desearía que pudieras responderme, pero sé que es completamente imposible. _

_Perdóname, pues aún soy incapaz de mencionar o escribir tu nombre sin sentir dolor, descansa en paz, donde quiera que estés y espérame, sé que algún día podré verlos a ti, a mis padres y a Marlene una vez más._

_Tuya por siempre._

_Eries."_

Con cuidado colocó polvo de talco sobre las hojas recién escritas, las dobló y ensobretó, puso laca y su sello personal para asegurarse de que nadie intentaría abrir aquella carta y la metió dentro del cofre donde estaban almacenadas cientos de cartas que había escrito a lo largo de los últimos diez años y las cartas que el destinatario le había escrito también y que le había entregado antes de morir.

Miró todo. Sentía ganas de llorar, por fortuna, era más fácil dominarse luego de tantos días, si nadie había sospechado nada sobre su estado emocional, se debía principalmente a que su padre, el rey Grava había fallecido justo al día siguiente de que todo terminara, minutos después de recibir la misiva que anunciaba la caída del Imperio de Zaibach y de que Millerna le prometiera velar por su pueblo a lado de Dryden.

Estaba de luto, ambas lo habían estado por casi una luna. Millerna le había dicho la noche anterior que dejaría de utilizar ropas negras, en definitiva, la muerte de su padre le dolía bastante, pero saber que Dryden volvería con ella, parecía hacerla sentir que no necesitaba llevar por más tiempo aquel deprimente color.

Suspiró, incorporándose y caminando hacia su closet, encontrándose por un lado un par de vestidos negros, su gorro con el largo velo negro y las orejeras de su madre, por el otro lado, estaba el vestido con que Folken la había visto más seguido, ese que le había quitado con presteza cuando llegaba a presentarse con él todavía encima.

Sonrió con tristeza, no importaba el color de su ropa, estaba segura de que el luto lo llevaba en otro lado, uno que nadie más podría ver nunca. Cerró los ojos, abrazándose, completamente segura de que sería una viuda por el resto de sus días sin que nadie pudiera saberlo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tomó el vestido verde para colocárselo, guardando en el ropero tanto el sombrero como el largo velo que lo acompañaba.

.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Eries, desviando su atención de la charla y la bandeja con té y pastas para observar atentamente el pilar de luz que podía distinguir en la dirección en que Fanelia estaba situada.

Su hermana se puso en pie, sonriendo completamente y caminando hacia el balcón, la escuchó murmurar algo, el nombre de Hitomi estaba en la oración que había elevado, la alcanzó entonces, mirando también como la columna desaparecía en el cielo, tan parecida a la que había visto aquella fatídica noche y sintiendo una punzada en su corazón.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Dryden entonces?

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Millerna sin que la enorme y radiante sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

-Me gustaría ir a Fanelia en cuanto él llegue para ofrecer nuestros respetos, ahora que esa chica se ha ido, y el Rey de Fanelia se ha quedado solo…

-En ese caso, tal vez deberías ir mañana mismo, hermana.

-Millerna, ¿estás segura?

No podía creérselo, ¿en verdad podría…?

-¿Recuerdas cuando Marlene se encerró en su habitación por casi tres años? Creo que fue por aquella época que tú comenzaste a encerrarte el día entero en la biblioteca, no estoy segura, no puedo recordarlo muy bien.

-Lo recuerdo, pero…

-Escuché que tú y Folken se habían hecho buenos amigos, incluso que estuvieron inmersos en una aburridísima conversación sobre literatura… ¿cómo era él? ¿crees que habría sido un buen esposo para Marlene?

Dejó de mirar hacia Fanelia, mirando a su hermana completamente sorprendida y no muy segura de qué contestar.

-Creo -Se detuvo un momento, tal vez esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para sacar un poco del dolor que sentía, si era sincera, había pensado que nunca podría hablar con nadie de él precisamente, entonces sonrió- creo que habría sido un gran esposo y el mejor hermano del mundo.

Millerna sonrió también, acercándose un poco para recargar su cabeza contra el hombro de Eries.

-Casi no pude hablar con él -Murmuró Millerna-, pero yo también creo que habría sido un magnífico hermano mayor, es una pena que no formara parte de nuestra familia.

Podía sentir una lágrima traicionera rodando por su mejilla, se apresuró a limpiarla, disimulando como si estuviera retirándose un cabello rebelde del rostro, pensando que, al menos esta vez, podría ir a despedirse como había deseado tanto tiempo atrás.

-Si, una verdadera pena que ya no esté.

Su mano no pudo evitar tocarse momentáneamente el vientre, y una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro.

Era una verdadera pena que jamás podrían llegar a conocerse.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Técnicamente hemos llegado al final de nuestra travesía... digo técnicamente, porque queda un capítulo, el Epílogo, que estoy a punto de reescribir porque, si soy sincera, no me convence lo que ya había escrito... en fin, en unos días veremos que tal quedó.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de entrar a leer esta historia, me hace feliz pensar que alguien más, a parte de mí, se ha interesado en esta historia. Por favor, incluso cuando esté terminada, no dejen de enviar algún comentario, crítica o incluso su propio punto de vista respecto a esta singular pareja, prometo que si son usuarios de la página, les responderé apenas me de cuenta, así sea solo para agradecerles.

SARABA


	18. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

El paisaje a sus pies nunca dejaba de maravillarla, haciéndola recordar una conversación lejana y placentera.

Sonrió, la hierba y los árboles de las montañas de Fanelia, así como los campos de cultivo de las diferentes comunidades por las que sobrevolaban realmente parecían gemas a la luz del sol de verano, moviéndose como en una danza lenta ante los vientos cálidos.

-¡Mi Señora!

Eries volteó, encontrándose con uno de los guardias pertenecientes a la tripulación de la nave Faneliana en que viajaba.

-¡Lo sé, estamos por llegar!

Ella sonrió y el guardia le devolvió el gesto.

-El capitán pregunta si necesita algo antes de que lleguemos, calcula que estaremos aterrizando en la capital, aproximadamente en unos veinte minutos.

-Estoy bien, gracias, aunque, agradecería que rellenaran la jarra con agua de mi camarote.

-Por supuesto, mi señora, ¡lo que la Embajadora desee!

Ella volteó a mirar de nuevo por aquel ventanal enorme, completamente fascinada, como la primera vez que había hecho ese viaje, tantos años atrás.

.

-¡Eries! -Saludó una mujer de cortos cabellos de tono arena, tomada del brazo de un hombre increíblemente parecido a Folken cuyos rasgos se notaban más amables, enmarcados por indomables cabellos negros- ¡Bienvenida de vuelta a Fanelia!

La aludida sonrió, descendiendo despacio de la nave que la había transportado desde su tierra natal, cuidando de no tropezarse con el vestido faneliano en verde esmeralda que usaba, cuyo largo obi gris parecía decidido a interponerse en su camino.

-Le agradezco a sus Majestades por venir a recibirme, la reina y el príncipe de Asturia les mandan sus saludos.

-Sabes que me molesta tanta formalidad -Se quejó el rey, soltando a su esposa y dándole un abrazo rápido-, somos familia, nada de títulos.

Eries dejó escapar una pequeña risa, conteniéndola apenas y comenzando a caminar junto a los dos dirigentes del pequeño reino rural en que se había instalado al menos dieciséis años atrás.

-Hitomi, ¿volviste a recortar tu cabello -Inquirió la recién llegada en un intento por hacer plática conforme avanzaban hacia el carruaje.

-¡Hace demasiado calor! -Se quejó la aludida- no importa cuánto lo intente, no soporto traerlo demasiado largo con este clima.

-El cabello al hombro no es demasiado largo -Comentó Eries en tono divertido.

-Eso mismo le digo yo -Intervino Van esta vez-, pero es tan terca como un dragón.

\- ¡OYE…! -Se quejó la reina, provocando que Eries no pudiera contenerse de reír- ustedes en serio son increíbles, ¡especialmente tú, Van! ¡no puedes saber si es demasiado largo o no si nunca lo usas más largo!

-Te recuerdo que ya es bastante difícil para mí mantenerlo presentable en presencia de otros nobles, no pienso someterme a más torturas de las necesarias.

No podía evitar sonreír al escucharlos discutiendo de aquella forma, no podía quitarles la mirada de encima al ver a Van hablando con su esposa tan relajado, divirtiéndose incluso con aquello, haciéndola preguntarse de nuevo si Folken se habría comportado de aquella manera con ella frente a otras personas de haber podido.

-¿Y Ezra? -Preguntó Van luego de un momento.

-Se quedará un poco más en Chezario, ¡ese niño no tiene cabeza para otra cosa que no sea aparatos y trastos raros!

-Ezra ya no es un niño -Comentó Van-, podrías buscarle una esposa si quisieras.

-¡Van, no digas esas cosas!

-¡Pero es cierto!

Sonrió de nuevo, si lo pensaba bien, Van tenía toda la razón, podría comenzar a buscarle una esposa.

-Por fortuna, los bastardos tienen menos presión para apresurarse a buscar esposa, y entre los comunes que no se dedican al comercio, no es necesario que lo obligue a tomar una pronto.

Ambos monarcas se detuvieron en ese momento, Eries volteó, podía notar algo parecido a la pena en el rostro de Hitomi y fastidio en el rostro de Van.

-¡Ezra no es ningún bastardo! ¡no aquí!

-Lo sé Van, muchas gracias.

.

La tumba de Folken, con el Esccaflowne resguardando su descanso y las tumbas de sus padres cerca también.

Terminó de leer, cerrando el libro de leyendas fanelianas que había estado en su poder por tanto tiempo, guardándolo en una cartera de cuero gastada y descolorida sin atreverse a levantarse. Eries ajustó su posición sentada, acomodando sus piernas hacia el otro lado y estirándose para recolocar las flores blancas que había puesto sobre la tierra.

-Van dice que Ezra es un hombre, ¿puedes creerlo? Me pregunto qué habrías pensado de eso, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que habrías esperado más para tener esposa si hubieras podido elegir? ¿habrías esperado mucho, Folken querido?

No hubo respuesta.

El aroma del bosque viejo inundaba sus sentidos, verde esmeralda se fundía con otros tonos de verde a su alrededor, los cantos de los pájaros eran un sonido constante de fondo, así como el suave viento paseando lentamente por entre las hojas de los enormes árboles a su alrededor. Aquel era un lugar tan pacífico y vívido, mucho más alegre que el viejo cementerio donde descansaban sus padres.

-Millerna ya ha comenzado a buscar una candidata para su hijo mayor, ¿sabes? Mi pobre Tristán es tan joven, un año más joven que nuestro Ezra… es un alivio que al menos nuestro hijo esté a salvo de todas esas responsabilidades de los nobles, no tiene ningún reino del que preocuparse, no tiene que preocuparse tampoco de lo que dirán de él, es menos que un noble y más que un común… menos aquí, claro.

Aquella zona del bosque era, de hecho, la parte más agradable de todas, fresco en verano, seco durante la temporada de lluvias, un poco más cálido que el resto del bosque durante el invierno por la poca nieve que alcanzaba a colarse, a pesar de que el sol parecía dispuesto a encontrar siempre aquellas tumbas y al melef hispano.

Eries respiró un poco más, cerrando los ojos, imaginando el rostro silencioso del hombre al cual había ido a saludar. No podía evitarlo, luego de tantos años de ir y venir, se le había vuelto costumbre acudir a la tumba apenas llegar de algún viaje.

-Merle me reprochó por no traer a Ezra a rastras a casa, si estuvieras aquí podría preguntarte que le ven las mujeres gato a los ryuujin, ¡hay una en Chezario que no deja de perseguirlo de un lado a otro, como si se tratara de…! bueno… tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sonrió con melancolía, poniéndose de pie y apoyándose una última vez en la lápida marcada con el nombre de Folken, juntando su frente a la fría piedra pulida, cerrando los ojos por última vez, tratando de imaginar que no era piedra, si no piel cálida lo que sentía.

-Adiós Folken, protege a nuestro hijo desde dónde estés, por favor.

.

Era de noche. La cena había terminado, Eries no tardó en despedirse de Van, Hitomi, les tres príncipes, Merle y su esposo para dirigirse a sus habitaciones dentro del Palacio del Samurai.

Su cama estaba ahí, perfecta con sus sábanas frescas un par de almohadones azules. Se dejó caer en uno de los dos sillones que tenía frente a una chimenea, no pudo evitar recordar cuando su hijo era más pequeño, Ezra tendía a quedarse dormido en esos sillones cuando volvían de Asturia, justo después de la cena, mientras ella le tarareaba la canción de cuna que Folken había silbado cada vez que se encontraba desocupado. Era un recuerdo adorable, tanto que no pudo evitar tararearla para sí misma.

Ezra había sido un niño especial. Aquella noche en particular podía recordar la noche en que su hijo había nacido. Millerna había estado ahí, dejando una reunión con los nobles a medias para atenderla, su pequeño se había adelantado un par de semanas, asustando a su hermana dos veces, una al notar que venía en camino antes de tiempo, la siguiente cuando anunció que era un niño, justo en ese preciso momento, Ezra había abierto sus alas por primera vez, alas suaves y cálidas cubiertas por un plumón de blanco prístino y brillante.

-¿Eries, qué has hecho? -Había murmurado su hermana, luego de correr a todos los criados que estaban presentes.

-¿A qué te refieres, hermana?

-Van está esperando a Hitomi, ¿en qué momento ustedes dos…?

-¡Es de Folken!

Se había sentido exhausta por el trabajo de parto, extrañada porque su hermana nunca le había preguntado quien era el responsable de su embarazo, molesta por la insinuación que acababa de escuchar.

-¿¡De, DE FOLKEN!?

Tomó a su hijo en brazos, deleitándose al notar los pocos cabellos negros coronando su cabecita, reconociendo la magia imbuida en aquellas pequeñas alas, justo antes de que volvieran a plegarse y desaparecer, dejando tras de sí un par de pequeños plumones blancos y brillantes.

-¿Tú sabías que Folken y Van son en parte ryuujins? -Se aventuró a preguntarle a Millerna, justo antes de pujar de nuevo para que su hermana pudiera terminar de atenderla.

Sintió que algo salía de su interior, decidió concentrarse en estudiar a su pequeño, aún lleno de sangre, silencioso ahora que estaba entre sus brazos, apretándole con fuerza el dedo que le había acercado apenas pudo.

-Si… bueno… sabía que Van lo era… fue cuando nos encontramos con Dryden, él estaba tan herido que había perdido el juicio por un momento, todos en el Cruzade vimos sus alas justo antes de que se desmayara.

-Debe haber estado sufriendo mucho para dejarlos ver.

-¿Folken estaba…?

-¡No!, no, él me las mostró por voluntad propia… eran negras, estaba muriendo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de esas palabras, escuchó a su hermana levantándose, corriendo hasta la puerta y dando indicaciones a Constanza y las otras jóvenes del servicio para que limpiaran todo, cambiaran las sábanas y la ayudaran a asearse y a alimentar a su recién nacido.

.

Eries suspiró, levantándose del sillón y caminando a la habitación de al lado.

La cama, cubierta por una sábana azul marino con una cresta de la familia real bordada, el escritorio y los dos libreros llenos de tratados y documentos sobre artefactos metálicos le recordaron que su pequeño estaba lejos.

Se sentó en la cama, observando la silla de madera en la que solía sentarse Ezra para estudiar y escribir. Van se había encargado de que fuera instruido por los mismos maestros que ahora atendían a sus propios hijos, aún a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Ezra había cumplido cuatro años cuando Hitomi regresó, siete la primera vez que la vidente se embarazó. Tanto Eries como Van se habían sentido sorprendidos la primera vez que Hitomi anunciara que tendrían un bebé, ambos habían supuesto que aquello tomaría al menos una década, luego llegaron a la conclusión de que tal milagro se debía a que la vidente provenía de la Luna Fantasma. Eries sonrió, a diferencia de Folken y su hermano, los hijos de Van se llevaban dos años entre uno y otro, haciendo que la convivencia fuera más similar a la que ella había pasado con sus propias hermanas.

Decidió sentarse un momento en el escritorio de su hijo. Había un cofre a un lado, las cartas que ella y Folken se habían escrito yacían en el interior, no pudo evitar perderse en sus recuerdos una vez más.

La siguiente vez que Eries y Millerna conversaron respecto al padre de su hijo, fue cuando Ezra tenía un par de lunas, justo antes de abordar la nave asturiana que la llevaría a Fanelia con su bebé de piel blanca, ojos escarlata y sedosos cabellos negros.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir sola, Eries? -Había preguntado Dryden, no muy convencido todavía de dejarla alejarse.

-Lo estoy, quiero llevarlo a la tumba de su padre y… hablar con Van, hay algunas cosas que él no sabe, cosas que Folken me explicó a mi cuando seguía con vida.

-¿En verdad crees que es un buen momento, hermana? Fanelia sigue en reconstrucción, ¡Van debe estar sumamente ocupado!, escuché que hace poco que terminaron de reconstruir una parte del castillo no hace mucho y…

-Si espero más tiempo, Van podría enterarse por otras personas de que su hermano tuvo un hijo, creo que eso lo molestaría más, ¿no creen?

Estaban preocupados, lo sabía, estaba al tanto de las habladurías de los nobles en la capital, ella y su hijo habían sido la comidilla de la corte desde que su embarazo comenzó a notarse, por fortuna, ser la hermana de la reina le evitaba ciertos encuentros desagradables y comentarios indecentes, estaba segura de que la preocupación de su hermana y su cuñado se debían al hecho de que no podrían protegerla fuera de la capital asturiana… y aun así…

.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me puse así de sentimental -Se quejó la embajadora asturiana, tomando un libro al azar, abriéndolo por la mitad y topándose de inmediato con un ensayo acerca de la máquina del Emperador de Zaibach, la máquina que Folken había ayudado a construir.

Leyó un poco, reconociendo la voz de Folken en aquellas palabras. Cada expresión, cada acento, cada punto y cada coma habían salido de la pluma de aquel hombre años atrás, antes de que la Guerra del Destino llegara a su fin.

Dio la vuelta a la página, encontrando ahora un esquema de la máquina, una copia a menor escala de los planos que yacían en la mesa que el estrategos faneliano había utilizado por más de una luna, en el pasado.

Cerró el libro, suspirando profundamente, guardando el tomo en el sitio exacto del cual lo había tomado.

Eries se levantó entonces y comenzó a cambiarse por su ropa de dormir.

Mientras descartaba el larguísimo obi de seda y el vestido verde, recordó la primera vez que Ezra había estado en Fanelia.

Merle casi se lo había arrebatado de los brazos luego de rogarle que la dejara cargarlo, Van se notaba sorprendido por el pequeño al que, obviamente, no esperaba ver en aquel momento.

-¿Entonces los rumores eran ciertos?

-¿Qué rumores, Majestad?

-Que habías tenido un hijo… aunque, nunca escuché quien era el padre, debo admitir que me han llegado diferentes rumores que apuntan a diferentes nobles en Palas.

Se había sentido un poco molesta, luego, simplemente se sacudió el malestar, era lógico que los mercaderes soltaran la lengua ahí donde estuvieran.

-Majestad, si le dijera quien es el padre de este niño, estoy segura de que no podría creerlo.

-¿En verdad, princesa? ¿tan increíble podría resultar su origen?

Lo pensó un poco, de pie frente al trono sin perder de vista a Merle, quien no había dejado de arrullar a Ezra, frotando su mejilla contra la del infante en un obvio despliegue de felicidad y ternura.

-Su Majestad, agradezco mucho que se nos permita pasar la noche aquí, me gustaría saber si, estaría interesado en ayudarme a bañar a mi pequeño.

La mirada de Van era algo que, seguramente, habría generado una sonora carcajada en su hermano mayor. Asombro, curiosidad y confusión eran las emociones que danzaban en los ojos carmesíes del joven rey a flor de piel, como si no comprendiera lo que acababan de proponerle.

-¡Princesa Eries, si requiere ayuda, puedo poner a…!

-Le agradezco, Majestad, pero tiene que ser usted y nadie más… por favor.

Lo vio dudar, lo notó mirando a todos lados, como pidiendo ayuda, finalmente, lo notó con el semblante derrotado, encorvándose al frente como si estuviera extenuado luego de una larga batalla.

-Bien, si tengo que ser yo… espero que me explique a qué se debe esta petición, princesa.

-Prometo que valdrá la pena, podría servirle como entrenamiento para cuando tenga a sus propios hijos.

Había una sonrisa triste y llena de melancolía plasmada en el rostro del pelinegro conforme se enderezaba, Millerna tenía razón, él seguía esperando por su amada vidente de la Luna Fantasma.

.

Eries no pudo evitar reírse, terminando de arreglarse y caminando directamente a su cama, estaba demasiado cansada para sentarse a escribir.

Se metió entre las sábanas, acurrucándose con un cojín bajo una de sus piernas y el otro entre sus brazos, el siguiente recuerdo no tardó en llegar.

La cena había terminado, el comedor del castillo del Samurai no era ni de cerca tan imponente como el comedor de su propia casa, la cena tampoco había sido tan formal como esperaba, Merle no dejaba de comportarse como una niña pequeña, haciendo todo tipo de comentarios a Van, quien comía en silencio y luego se dedicaba a intercambiar comentarios sobre la reconstrucción de su reino con los otros convidados a su mesa, algunos guardias, algunos nobles y algunos comunes a juzgar por sus ropas.

La verdadera sorpresa llegó cuando Van la ayudó a desvestir a Ezra y a meterlo al agua, el pequeño había fruncido el ceño, poniéndose completamente rojo antes de soltar un sonoro grito de angustia, con los puñitos apretados y los pies pateando constantemente. Fue justo en ese momento que las alitas del pequeño habían emergido por entre los dedos del rey de Fanelia.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!

Había exclamado el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que Eries sostenía a su hijo desde atrás, esperando a ver si Van lo soltaría o no. El rey no había soltado al infante, muy por el contrario, lo miraba con curiosidad y consternación, sujetándolo con firmeza y esperando a que Eries terminara de asearlo. Cerca del final, cuando ya casi no quedaba espuma sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Ezra, el bebé guardó sus alas blancas.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Quién…? ¿Porqué…?

-Su majestad debería decidir qué quiere preguntar primero -Se mofó Eries sin poder evitarlo, era casi como si Folken le hubiera susurrado las palabras al oído y ella las hubiera repetido, sonriendo de solo pensar que tal cosa hubiera podido suceder.

-Si, yo… solo estoy… ¿es de Folken?

-Lo es -Respondió ella, sacando a su hijo de la pequeña bañera y envolviéndolo cuidadosamente en una toalla fresca y esponjosa, esperando pacientemente sin dejar de mirar a su hijo- fue concebido el último día de la guerra, probablemente entre el anochecer y la madrugada.

-Ya veo… ¿tú sabías que él… que nosotros…?

-Me lo mostró él mismo, Majestad, tenía unas alas bellísimas a pesar de haberse tintado de negro, me dijo que había enfermado, entre más negras y opacas se pusieran, más cercana estaba su muerte, lamentablemente no tenía idea de cómo curarse.

Hubo un silencio pesado en ese momento, luego Van había salido sin decir nada, dejándola sola.

Eries suspiró con tristeza, no era lo que había esperado, realmente quería pensar que Van ya no le guardaba rencor alguno a su hermano.

Se apresuró a tomar la ropa de su pequeño, colocándole unos pañales hechos de tela, luego unas calcetas y unos guantes tejidos en lana blanca, después le había terminado de poner ropa cómoda para dormir. Acababa de tomarlo en brazos para comenzar a arrullarlo cuando la puerta de la habitación de invitados se abrió de nuevo, Van emergió entonces, entre sus manos llevaba una pequeña manta azul con una cresta bordada. La alcanzó y cubrió a Ezra con aquella tela, ante la mirada asombrada de Eries.

-Es de las pocas cosas que se salvaron del incendio -Se explicó el monarca- esta era de mi hermano, el azul se reserva para los herederos al trono, las mías eran rojas.

-Gracias, Majestad

-¡Nada de Majestad! Eres la madre de mi sobrino, se acabaron los títulos para ti aquí en Fanelia.

Sonrió aliviada, en definitiva, no esperaba eso.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué no podía decirte?

-Si, necesitaba verlo o difícilmente lo habría creído posible.

Van la acompañó a acostar a Ezra, la ayudó a taparlo y mecerlo, incluso le cantó la melodía que Folken silbaba todo el tiempo, luego le hizo señas a ella de sentarse, él mismo había tomado asiento en una silla cercana a una ventana.

-Por Escaflowne, ¡aún muerto sabe cómo sorprenderme!

-¡Él se preocupaba mucho por ti, Van! La razón de que haya venido, además de presentarte a Ezra, es por esa preocupación, Folken me dijo que no tuviste a tu madre para explicarte ciertos… aspectos de ser un ryuujin, así que…

-Gracias, Eries, ¿te importaría contarme también que había entre ustedes? ¿qué tipo de hombre era mi hermano? No quisiera pensar que él decidió usarte solamente.

Lo habría abofeteado, no lo hizo.

Van era joven, era inexperto y no conocía a Folken en realidad, en ese momento estuvo segura de que eso era lo que el rey más había lamentado, no haber aprovechado la oportunidad que se le había brindado y en cambio mostrarse receloso y vigilante, buscando motivos para desconfiar.

-Te diré lo que sé, y las cosas que pueda contarte, por supuesto.

Van sonrió amablemente, sonrojándose un poco y desviando su mirada.

-Gracias, será un honor para mí escuchar todo lo que puedas contarme de Folken… por cierto, ¿cuál dijiste que era el nombre de tu hijo?

\- Ezra Turath Aston.

-¿Nombres de autores?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Cuando Folken "murió" y mi madre desapareció, Valgus me trajo al antiguo tutor de mi hermano… no dejaba de hacer todo tipo de comentarios cuando conseguía libros nuevos, luego se quejaba de que Folken no estuviera para poder leerlos y debatirlos juntos, creo que lo extrañaba bastante.

Aquella noche habían conversado demasiado. Al día siguiente, Van se las había arreglado para tener la menor cantidad de reuniones y trabajos posibles, enfocando la mayor parte de su tiempo a hablar con ella acerca de Folken y a conocer mejor a Ezra.

Cuando llegó el momento de regresar a Asturia, un par de días después, la había sorprendido por completo.

-Deberías quedarte aquí, necesito una embajadora capacitada para organizar tratados con Asturia.

-Lo agradezco mucho, pero no es necesario que…

-Fuiste la mujer de mi hermano, nadie en todo mi reino se atreverá siquiera a mirarte con mala cara o a hablar de ti a tus espaldas.

-¿Cómo dices, Van?

-Merle anduvo por ahí diciéndole a la gente que entra al castillo que eres la viuda de Folken, que estuvieron juntos durante la guerra y que Ezra es producto de ello, si Ezra llegara a mostrar sus alas por accidente, aquí nadie lo atacará, por el contrario, harán lo posible por ayudar al sobrino de su rey.

-¿Tu gente lo sabe?

-Muchos todavía recuerdan que salté de lo más alto del castillo para probar mis alas cuando era pequeño, nadie lo comenta, lo saben de todas formas.

-… ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Eres mi hermana ahora, y estoy seguro de que Folken querría evitarles malos tratos a ti y a Ezra.

Había vuelto a Asturia de todas maneras, una luna solamente para poner sus cosas en orden y comentar con Millerna y Dryden sobre los cambios que haría con su vida. Ambos habían aceptado tenerla como embajadora, el último que habían tenido había muerto durante el incendio de Fanelia, era normal que buscaran a otro, si además el rumor de que Ezra era hijo legítimo de Folken corría realmente por Fanelia, no había un lugar más seguro para ellos.

Así era como había terminado viviendo cerca de los restos de Folken, Van se las había ingeniado incluso para dejarle la habitación que su hermano hubiera utilizado en vida, una vez que esa parte del castillo estuvo completamente reconstruida.

Por supuesto, Eries era feliz, había tenido una vida pacífica hasta entonces, su hijo había tenido muchas oportunidades para aprender y conocer otros reinos, que ahora lo estuviera aprovechando, además de ponerla sentimental por extrañarlo, la hacía sentirse orgullosa.

.

Los años siguieron pasando, Ezra se volvió realmente un adulto, no solo se había vuelto un experto en los textos de su padre, también había hecho avances, mejorando algunas de las máquinas creadas por el difunto faneliano, viajando por Gaea para apoyar a los diferentes reinos a mejorar las vidas de los comunes y los nobles con los avances de la tecnología, tardando en tomar una esposa, Eries estaba segura de que Folken habría vivido de aquella forma de haber nacido en una familia diferente, una que pudiera proveerle de conocimientos y recursos, pero sin atarlo a tradiciones y matrimonios forzados.

Eries jamás se casó, ejerció como enlace entre Asturia y Fanelia hasta que la edad le hizo imposible seguir viajando, residiendo la mayor parte de su vida en Fanelia, donde fue enterrada junto a Folken por su hijo y sus nietos.

F I N

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡FELICES PASCUAS!

Aquí está su regalo de pascua, el final de nuestro pequeño viaje por Gaea... o bueno, algo así, espero que esta historia haya sido de su entero agrado, realmente lamento mucho que no hubiera comentarios en toda la historia, aunque sí me complace saber que hubo algunas personas leyendo esto, supongo que es lo normal cuando escoges una pareja que no mucha gente imagina en un fandom.

Y bueno, espero escribir algo para este fandom de nuevo en algún momento, por mientras, me decidí a abrir una comunidad de fanfics dedicados a Eries y Folken, pueden encontrarla en la sección de Escaflowne con el nombre "La Princesa de hielo y el Estrategos Faneliano", ya hay algunos fics acomodados ahí, de momento contamos con pocos en español, la mayoría están en inglés.

A todos los que han llegado hasta aqui, muchas gracias, un agradecimiento especial a_ yorukakusaku_, gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia.

¡Cuídense mucho, protéjanse y no pierdan comunicación con sus seres queridos!

Mi nombre es Tanya Lissete Waring Suárez, termino de publicar esta historia el 4 de Abril de 2020 durante la cuarentena por la pandemia del coronavirus.

SARABA


End file.
